The Unfortunate MixUp
by Siriusly345
Summary: What happens when Lily Evans somehow finds herself in the body of her true love's best friend? Why, the only thing that can happen. Embarrassment,rejection,humor,odd looks,pick up lines,and the situations that only the Marauders can get themselves into.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't get any money from this so don't sue me!

LILY'S POV

I cautiously make my down the hallway and made sure to create loud pounding noises on the walls and floor using my feet and hands. Petunia will be opening the door and craning her large giraffe neck while simultaneously shrieking like a banshee on her menstrual period in…five…four…three…two…one.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FREAK? I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY REST!" She shrieked loudly once she managed to get that ruler of a neck from behind the door. Once she finished she looked me up and down and I mouthed what she was saying while she said it.

"Well, obviously, **you** didn't get any." She glared at me when she saw I had my hands on my hips and mouthing her every word in perfect imitation.

"Oh, I'm sure I'd certainly get more than you on any day. Mostly because even if you slept for twenty years straight you still wouldn't be beautiful." I shot back. Suddenly I felt the urge to snap my fingers in a circled formation…but I refrained.

"On the contraire, you freak. If you call that atrocity of hair "beautiful" then I feel sorry to inform you that you are sorely mistaken." She preened her teeth and the only thing keeping me from laughing at the image of my sister suddenly becoming a blonde haired horse was the rage building up inside me. She can insult my clothing or eyes all she wants but my hair…how dare she?

Petunia knew she had pushed the limit and she stood there arrogantly with a smug expression on her face. I felt my rage cloud my reason and I narrowed my eyes and concentrated on making Petunia pay somehow. Slowly but surely Petunia's self satisfied face turned into the furry and admittedly adorable face of…a donkey. Yes, that's right. I had turned her into an arse. Although I might not have had to change much…

The immense self-satisfied smile clouding my face turned into a frown of fright when I saw Petunia the arse narrow her eyes in anger and raise her front feet in approach. I quickly started backing slowly when I realized Petunia was looking ready to practically trample me to death.

"Now, now, Petunia. I'm sure we can work this out somehow. Just calm down and we'll sit down and talk this all over…Come on, Petunia. You don't want to make an arse of yourself…" I chuckled awkwardly at my admittedly very lame joke but stopped abruptly when I saw her nostrils flare and her impending charge. How did she start running in slow motion? Oh…I think that's just me, I thought.

Petunia the Arse ran towards me in slow motion which probably isn't slow motion but a figure of my, frankly, very frightened imagination. Her grey colored legs ran forward with alarming speed and I would've been collided and possibly murdered if I hadn't jumped over the couch and rolled over onto the ground. After a moment of congratulating myself for that Bond worthy move and catching my breath, I cautiously peered over the couch and looked into the pissed off eyes of Petunia the Ass. No one dared to move as I stared into her cold eyes. I felt generally scared as I peered and after a few minutes I formulated a plan in my head. In the very corner of my eyes, I noticed clear path to side of the couch into the kitchen and further into the garden. My plan was to stare a little more at Petunia the Arse and then bolt up and run the bloody hell out through the living room into the kitchen while hoping and praying to Merlin that she doesn't catch up to me in time. Then I shall hide behind something and wing it from there.

Stare, that's all I do for the next few minutes trying to make her tired enough so she doesn't catch up as fast. Then suddenly I jumped up and ran through the living room into the kitchen yelling a strange war cry all the while.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled and screamed in fright as I run. Hearing the pounding of hoofs behind me, I panicked and turned the small corner and crouched behind the kitchen counter. I heard myself breathing too hard from running and cursed myself for not holding out on my promise to go running every day this summer. No time for that now, I thought. I held my breath and covered my mouth with my hand when I heard the hoofs slow down in confusion and move closer to my destination. I watched with open and wide eyes when Petunia the Arse stopped right in front of me and didn't do anything. Just stood there, and slowly moved her head and gazed right at me seemingly without seeing anything. Confused but relieved, I examined my hands and realised they were invisible! Shocked I stood up, still invisible, and did the Cappage Patch right in front of Petunia. I waited with bated breath as she stared confusedly into space before trotting in a slow pace away from me.

I had had enough revenge for one day and concentrated on changing her back. Slowly, Petunia the Arse's body morphed into the bony skeletal body of her human counterpart. Dreading what would come out of her now that she was in her right body; I tried in vain to keep my invisibility on but failed.

Petunia slowly turned in her five inch heels (how did those get there?) and walked to me steadily. I thought this was worse than marching up to me and slapping me across the face which she still did.

Her hand hit hard against my face and I recoiled in pain and shock. She glared at me with fury and the livid anger. Uh oh.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She shouted as loud as I've ever heard anyone shout including the time I saw Sirius Black scrape his knee falling down a tree…although that was more of a scream.

I stared coolly at her, seemingly unfazed. "I was just teaching you a very valuable lesson."

Her eyes became beads and her chest moved up and down as she huffed and puffed in irritation.

"And what was that?" Somehow her voice became so cold and quiet that I could barely hear. What made it even more frightening was the gust of wind that went past the room as she talked.

"That you can't mess around with me for too long before I'm going to bite back." I said just as coldly.

She started screaming again. "WHAT-"I'll spare you the details.

The fight that commenced was the worst and most vicious fight I'm pretty sure my sister and I will ever have. Here are the stats:

38 occurrences of the rise of voices.

23 cold and quiet voices.

56 guilt trips.

14 slaps.

4 condescending pats on the hair.

58 insults of Lily Evans' hair.

15 stomps on the foot.

27 mentions of a horse

And…0 mentions of magic or "freakish" abilities.

Yes, it's true. Neither of us mentioned magic or any of the sorts during the entire two hour fight we had just participated in. During which an owl from the Ministry was sent to one Ms. Lily Evans. Hoorah. I am in big trouble now. Not just from the Ministry but from my parents. When they heard I had turned my sister into a donkey on my birthday and screamed and shouted at her for two hours straight at 6am at the morning…just thinking about all the trouble I'm gonna get in is giving me a headache.

My trial is on August 29, a couple days before Hogwarts starts. I'm not particularly looking forward to either of those seeing as my wand might be snapped in half. Yay!

I'm still holding out that I'll become Head Girl but I'm not so sure I'll get it. The girl with weird looks, an obsession with her hair, and anything lemon related is probably not going to be leading Hogwarts next year with some pretentious arrogant bloke who doesn't care about anything except that everyone around him should bow down to his greatness. I'm kidding, he's probably not like that, probably just an idiot with no smarts whatsoever and a ton of money so he can buy himself out of any kind of situation.

I'm guessing the Head Boy will be like that but I'm still hoping to Merlin that he isn't because I don't think I can stand another year in the company in the presence of an arrogant idiot.

Here is my list of preferred Head Boys:

Remus Lupin (He's reasonably responsible and we've been good friends since fifth year)

Mark Goldstein (Even though I used to date him in fourth year he still seems to be nice and I'd like to reform the friendship we had before)

Sirius Black (Just kidding, that would be a disaster even if I can kinda say were friends now.)

James Potter.

Yeah, I know. Shocked gasp. James Potter. Here are my reasons for hoping it just might be him…For the past few years he's been the exact replica of Petunia the Arse. He'd hex anyone he wanted, he tortured Severus Snape constantly, he had the head the size of a quaffle, and basically the epitome of an arsehole. Well in my opinion, at least, everyone else was in love with him. But last year, James came back and not only was he way better looking than before, he also had a completely different attitude. Now, I know, James might assume I haven't noticed but when you have an admittedly annoying insect persistently asking you out any chance he can, it's pretty easy to tell if he just suddenly disappears and doesn't talk or even look at you for a whole year. And I feel somewhat…sad and confused.

Confused because James has confessed his love for me many times before and now, suddenly, he's seemed to just stop all of it. The constant asking out, love professing, and basically the talking, it's all stopped. I feel sad because even if I've claimed over the years that James Potter was only an arrogant berk, I lied. Truth is, although James could be incredibly annoying at times, I enjoyed those times with him, probably more than I should and more than I will ever care to admit.

All the arguments and quarrels James and I had had were quite fun to me. These arguments let me sharpen my wit and intelligence and somehow made me feel better about myself, something I feel quite ashamed to admit…Anyway; also those arguments always seemed to make my day normal. Like go to breakfast, go to transfiguration, space out in history of magic, have another pointless debacle with Potter, eat dinner, go to bed, etc. They were just part of my normal agenda and my days seemed empty and blank without them. Plus the arguments always held an odd sense of passion. I always felt the passion pulsing through the both of us whenever we reached the peak of our anger and frustration. And it was…exhilarating like everything and everyone faded away and the only thing left was the two of us trying to win, yet again. Without this feeling, my days were filled with nothing. They were just empty and meaningless. And that fact cannot have confused me more than it already has.

I feel sad because…I miss him. I'm done denying it. I miss his constant pick up lines because I've always found them quite charming and funny. Every time he says something quite ridiculous, I have to force the laugh that is about to emerge down my throat and literally force the corners of my lips down into a frown instead of the smile that's already halfway there. I miss his nervous fidgeting around me and watching him catch his snitch constantly. I love catching him staring at me and I've always found it quite flattering that he even does it the first place. And most of all, I love watching him run his hand through his hair! I might have claimed that I find it obnoxious but it's all I can do not to sigh dreamily when he does it and run my hands through his silky strands to see if they really as soft as I've imagined…

And his pranks are hilarious! Especially the one of the teachers where they could only communicate by dancing…that was very very funny. Plus, he's quite hot…and I always find myself looking at him in lessons…

Wait a minute…what am I talking about? This is James Potter, the bloke who's confessed his love for you year and after year, and now has suddenly ignored since the beginning of sixth year…No, I must not be in my right mind right now. Nope, nope. I don't miss him, at all. I'm just being incredibly delusional.

Anyway, back to the main topic. Which was…what was it? Ah…the Head Boy. Well it's pretty obvious who I want it to be…Sirius Black. I feel that Sirius being my counterpart would make the year way more interesting if some other black haired person was Head Boy…oh piss off! I know what you're thinking.

'Oh poor Lily. She's keeps on trying to convince herself that she's not in love with James Potter. Even though it's pretty obvious she is. And when she finally does realise that she truly is they can get married and have scruffy haired babies for all of eternity.'

Yeah, that's right. I can hear you. Loud and clear. I can also hear you high pitched voice that seems to get higher by each word…

Anyway, I think I just reached the low point of my day…I dropped my last piece of chocolate and I'm too saddened and betrayed to even reach down from my perch on my bed to pick it up.

Oh, life. Doesn't it suck?

* * *

I groan when I hear the familiar shrieking and pounding of my glorious and awesome sister. How dare she disturb my precious sleep? She knows I have my ministry hearing today and I need my sleep to stay sharp. But she probably could care less…

My thoughts and moans end when the door of my bedroom slams open and the giraffe like figure of my sister enters my once peaceful bedroom.

"Freak! Wake up!" She screeched as she bent down near my ear to create maximum damage. I screamed loudly and covered my eyes immediately. When I sat up quickly Petunia and I bonked heads and I already felt the coming ons of a massive headache.

"WHAT?" I shrieked in a high pitched voice. I sounded like the stereotypical muggle portrayal of a witch. Oh, Jesus…I'm really am going insane.

She put her hands on her bony hips and said in a haughty and posh voice. "Where is the hair straightener?"

"What?" Did she seriously wake me up to ask where the hair straightener is? She better not have.

"Where. Is. The. Hair. Straightener?" Petunia the Human Arse said in a slow and measured voice like I was three year old who doesn't understand that she can't have the last ice cream.

"I don't know. I know I don't have it. Have you looked everywhere yet?" I said sleepily.

"Yes. Of course I have. Do you really think I would ask you where it is if I haven't looked everywhere else? Huh. You're dumber than I thought." She scoffed and snapped at the same time. Which looked incredibly funny from my point of view because her nose scrunched up and her giraffe neck extended upward. Basically she looked like a combination of a pig and an arrogant flamingo since she was covered in a magenta pink bathrobe.

I screwed up my face and frowned. "Oh ha ha, aren't you just so pleasant?" I said as I rolled, literally, out of bed. I figured it would be easier to deal with my darling sister if I was officially out of bed. No matter how sad it makes me to admit it, it is time to wake up.

I land onto the floor with a great thump and groan loudly from the impact while my sister shrieks and backs away from me. Jesus, you'd think she'd catch some disease if she stands too close to me. And we used to be such good mates, I think sarcastically. I stood up warily and addressed her.

"Where have you looked?"

"I've looked everywhere. Didn't I say that before? Or are you just too stupid to understand?" Petunia sneered while exposing her teeth. Oh, please don't.

"Obviously not as dumb as you. Have you checked under your bed by any chance?" I said with a raised eyebrow. I was just trying to come up with a way of making her leave because I already have a mild headache from being in a four feet radius from her. I never thought I'd say that about my sister. Sadness and exhaustion hit me with a sudden force but I push those feelings away. There's no need to dwell on those emotions when the animosity between us is likely to ever change. Especially when it's so much fun to watch her mouth close and open like a fish when she can't think of anything to say in response to a clever insult.

As I am pondering those gloomy issues Petunia tromps her way back to my room and rudely snaps her fingers in front of my face to regain my attention. I flinched from seeing any of her body parts that close to my face, even if I was a bit dazed when she did it.

"What?" I asked exasperated. Can't she just leave me alone? I haven't even fully woken up yet and she insists on bothering me at 7 in the morning! Talk about inconsiderate.

"Well, excuse you but I know you have you have my blue denim skirt, so hand it over." She stuck her out her hand expecting me to hand it over easily, if I even had it in the first place, which I don't.

"No, excuse you since I would never even think about wearing or stealing something as skanky as something you would wear." I paused and flushed at my rather weak attempt at an insult. Fortunately, Tuney didn't seem to notice as her eyes squinted in confusion and she gaped for a minute. After only a few seconds of a pondering and befuddled expression, her face cleared into a glare and her horse-ish features turned into a sneer. Something, unfortunately, I see quite often.

"Ha ha. I know you have it, so hand. It. Over." She said with a glare. I glared back.

"I don't have your stupid skirt." I said exasperatedly, I just wanted her to go away.

"Fine. If you won't admit it, I'm just gonna have to take my revenge now." And with that, she turned around and headed to my wardrobe where she started rummaging through, throwing things in the air and muttering words like "too long." She said that quote particularly when she came across this one skirt she gave me for Christmas in third year. It was pink, pleated, and stopped three inches below my Chamber of Secrets. If she thought that was "too long" I shudder to think of what the perfect length to her is or what is "too short." Although I doubt anything is too short for her…

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped; my patience has run thin.

"Since you can't seem to get over your denial concerning my skirt, I'm just gonna have to borrow one of yours. I can't waste time trying to make you hand it over since I'm going out with Vernon. Unlike you."

"Why would I want go out with Vernon Dursley?" I asked incredulously.

"No…I meant…that…date….I….have…a…piss off!" She finally snapped after incoherently babbling for a few moments. I smiled in satisfaction, it's always fun to watch her babble like a two month old baby and know at the same time that I'm the one that caused her to be off guard in the first place.

She turned back toward my wardrobe but this time I let her do what she wanted. Tuney would probably just pick something that I'd never wear. And then, in this instance, I'll get rid of an item of clothing that I would've gotten rid of anyway.

So when she finally emerged from the pile of clothing residing on the floor with a high pitched screech of glee, I felt oddly comforted that I might just have one less atrocious piece of clothing gone by the end of the day.

But when I saw what she had picked all of those feeling slowly evaporated and I was left with the odd, but certainly not foreign, feeling of strangling dearest sissy till she relinquished her hold on that sacred fabric.

"Yes! I've found it! Wow, I never thought that a freak like you would have the fashion sense to own this marvelous skirt." She said enthusiastically and if I wasn't too busy picturing my fingers closing around her throat I would've realized that was probably the nicest thing she's said to me in six years. Unfortunately, I was too enthralled by the image in my head.

What did she plan to steal from me, you might ask? It was a skirt, if you can even call it that. It was red pleather and is the perfect imitation of what Petunia for a quiet afternoon at home. It was bright, stretchy, and squeaked when you move; although moving in that skirt is considered a challenge since it's so tight it's hard to even walk two feet without tripping somehow. It ends at the very edge of your arse and bending down is a problem in itself.

With all that said, it seems quite impossible that I wouldn't want my sister to wear it since I'm not the biggest fan of skirts that don't reach the end of your bum but…James gave it to me. As a joke, of course, after he started avoiding me. At least, I think it was him. I got it for Christmas and the package didn't have a name for it. But I'm guessing he gave it to me from an earlier conversation I had with him. Sirius had said that I was too much of a prude to ever wear a skirt shorter than my knee. Which is utterly preposterous since my uniform skirt is shorter than that! So when I inevitably marched away from Black in a rage, James ran to catch up with me and apologized for Black's prattish behavior. At that moment, I didn't care what Black did or said since I was momentarily dazed from the fact that James was finally saying more than a mumbled hi after a whole six months. So I didn't quite hear what James said for a full minute except for the last sentence of his ramble.

"And even though, Pad-um…Sirius was downright rude to say that to you, I still say that I would love to see you wear a short, red pleather skirt." He stopped talking and continued walking with a daze in his eyes.

I stopped walking. Did he really say that? Could this mean what I think it means? But I never got to know if it does or if my brief insanity caused me to hallucinate because he flashed me a sparkling and dashing smile before walking away. And with that, I stood in a stunned state from his smile and the way the light caught his face before he walked away. That and he looked really good in a button down. Anyway, with all that running through my mind his last sentence disappeared into the depths of my selective memory. Until Christmas, that is. Everything came back to me that day. And the next day, I even wore it to breakfast to see what James' reaction would be. Let me just say, I've never seen such a lustful expression on a bloke's face for…two seconds. After those two sinful seconds, his face merely changed back to the same calm expression he wears every day. That fact left me slightly disappointed until Marlene pointed out that he glanced back at me every two minutes. I didn't quite believe her but I secretly hoped she was right.

And with all those memories, how could I willingly let Petunia have it? That's right, I couldn't. And with that in mind, I told her my mind.

"No. You will not have that skirt!" I shouted, irritated. How dare she try to steal it from me?

She glared at me. "What?"

"Are you deaf? I said, No. You. Will. Not. Have. That. Skirt." I finalized with a massive glare.

She backed off a little at the glare on my face but still held onto the skirt with steady fingers.

"Well too bad. I'm going to go change." She said with her nose in the air like she's better than me. Yeah, right. I stopped her before she could get to my door.

"Absolutely not! Come on, Tuney, hand over the skirt." I said quite politely but sternly considering the circumstances.

"No." She glared at me after the worst one syllable word in the English language.

I suddenly came up with an idea I saw in a muggle movie. "Hey, look, a flying monkey!" I shouted with my finger pointed to the window.

Despite being a self-proclaimed genius Petunia dropped the skirt and ran to the window. With a startled gasp, she continued to stare out the window after seeing no flying monkey. I ignored her and picked up the skirt, cuddling it to my chest. I was so elated to have my prized possession back that I immediately changed into it, not paying any mind to the fact my sister was in the room. The skirt squealed in welcome and I murmured a thank you in response while distantly petting it in admiration. Until I heard a mumbled three syllable "DAAAAMN" come out of Petunia's mouth. Intrigued, I walked over and gaped at the sight I saw. Oh my gods.

Hot bloke on our front lawn. Scratch that. Incredibly hot bloke on our front lawn. Pacing on our front lawn. Stretching his long legs and pacing on our front lawn. Rubbing his hands in his untidy black hair and stretching his arms up so that his muscles ripple in response. Daaamn, is right. He's a Greek goddess. Wait a minute…untidy black hair? There's only one person with messy black hair like that…

I didn't manage to stop myself from mumbling exactly what I was thinking. "Hey, I think I know him…"

Petunia's head spun around. "Know him? How can you know him? He's way too normal and gorgeous to know you! Pfft." She scoffed.

Well I'll show her, I thought while tying my oversized t-shirt with a rubber band and making it as tight as possible across my torso. I took the ponytail out of my red hair and messed it with my fingers, achieving a sexy bed head look effortlessly.

Petunia snapped her fingers while I was applying red lipstick and framing my green eyes with black eyeliner. I looked back at her a moment before concentrating again.

"I have an idea. I'm going to go talk to him. Convince him of my womanly wiles." She proclaimed with a sure nod before getting up and leaving. I was basically done with everything so I followed her. I tried stopping her but she just kept walking. I stifled the laugh about to emerge as I realized she was only wearing her knickers and a vest.

"What about Vernon?" I asked intentionally forgetting about her current state of dress. Her walking was stilted but after a mere moment of pause she continued her journey. Damn, I thought that would stop her. Oh well, this will only make things more enjoyable.

Instead of stomping like usual, Petunia tip-toed in a weak attempt to look graceful to the door and opened it quietly before slipping through. I skulked past the door too and crept in the morning shadows and observed this marvelous human. Yes, I was right.

"Petunia Evans. Pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are?" Petunia said before getting to him. He stopped pacing, turned around while immediately his hand jumped to his hair again. I stifled a gasp at seeing the muscles up close. He had gotten taller and his skin turned a sizzling tanned olive color. His hazel eyes twinkled confusedly from behind the glasses that lay crookedly across his nose. He wore a short sleeved shirt that creeped up when his arm reached up to tousle his hair, revealing a hard, tanned, and muscled stomach. This particular abs I have fantasized about numerously ever since I saw them in fifth year after Gryffindor qudditch match win, now they're even better than before. And now I was ten feet away from them behind a bush…I shook my head before I did something irrational.

He seemed to be completely confused as to why a half naked girl seemed to be in front of him. And why she looked like she had just been fed chocolate covered strawberries by a bloke the mix of Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp while Fabio scooped her into his arms and carried her into the sunset. Because that's what she looked like. Dear Merlin.

"Uh…James. James Potter." His melodic deep voice sounded as he stumbled over his words in confusion.

Petunia paused mid-gawk and giggled. "Well James, James Bond. I'm Petunia Evans." She stuck her hand out.

He tilted his head in wonder. "It's James Potter; actually…You're Lily's sister, then?" James said with a sudden terseness and ignored her hand. He had heard about my relationship with Petunia.

Petunia scowled darkly and I bit back a laugh. "Yes. You know Lily?" She said with narrowed eyes.

James smiled brightly and Petunia's eyes glazed over. "Yeah! We go to the same school together! We're like best friends." He said with an air of confidence. I decided this was the time to reveal myself. With a final toss of my hair, I stepped behind the bush with my red pleather skirt.

His eyes widened comically and traveled over my body. I smirked in satisfaction and walked over suavely to his current place. James' mouth gaped open as he watched me slink over to his side.

"I don't think we're quite best friends with what happened last night and all." I said with a seductive and flirty smile planted across my ruby lips and the smile only widened when I saw his Adam's apple bob noticeably.

"Lily. Wow…you look…amazing. Wait what did you say before?" He said faintly.

I stood closely to him and saw out of the corner of my eye the outraged expression on Petunia's face. I leaned up onto my tip-toes and whispered into his ear.

"I said, I don't think I've ever seen you quite as handsome as you are right now." True, it wasn't what I had said but it was worth lying when I saw the thunder residing on Tuney's face. Also, seeing James Potter blush was quite enjoyable and adorable.

Knowing I had done what I wished successfully, I glanced at Petunia again before stepping a few steps away from James. No need to give him a heart attack so early in his life. Observing him quietly I saw him close his eyes and take a few deep breaths before opening them again and reclaiming the calm he's famous for.

"Lily. I never thought I ever see you wear that skirt again." He said with a smirk before ogling me again.

"I wanted to have a fresh start this morning and thought what better than a red stretchy skirt that doesn't reach the end of my bum."

I swear I heard him mumble, "And thank god for that" before he looked up again.

"And is that what you're wearing to the Ministry today? Well I suppose it is a good tactic, all the men won't dare vote you guilty just by what you're wearing. But…then I suppose the women will vote guilty in jealousy…" James said with a continuous mumble at the end.

"Well thank you but that wasn't quite my intention." I said with a smile. Isn't he so smart?

Suddenly, in my love struck daze, I heard Petunia clear her throat angrily next to me.

"Oh, James, sweetie. This is my sister, Petunia. I believe you met her before." I said with a smirk when I saw James shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah…" He mumbled with his head down.

"Yes, we've met. Excuse me while I vomit the rest of my toast." Petunia said with a glare at me before walking away with a noticeable stomp in her step.

I smirked again and James stared after her in confusion. "Did I do something to her?" He questioned.

"No. She's just naturally irritable about everyone." I said cheerfully.

He shrugged. "So are you actually going to wear that to your court hearing?"

"Oh, no. I'm actually going to change right now. How do you know about that? And why are you here in the first place?" I asked.

James looked right at me and responded. "My dad is the head of the Department of Law Enforcement, I hear these sorts of things easily. And why I'm here is Dumbledore sent me to escort you to the Ministry. He couldn't come himself so he asked me." I nodded and felt myself relieved for some reason.

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna go upstairs and change, you can come in and hang around for a while." I suggested with a sudden hope rising.

He nodded and followed me back to the house. Knowing of his eyes glued to my back, I climbed up the stairs and ran to my room once I knew I was out his line of sight. Tearing off my shirt and wiggling out the skirt, I put on a green silk blouse and slipped into a gray pencil skirt with black stilettos, might as well look professional.

With my wand I wiped off the makeup, and applied blush, lip balm, and a subtle hint of mascara. There, perfect, just the right amount of hotness mixed with mature.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs with a quiet calm, I entered the living room where James was sprawled across the couch with a peacefulness surrounding his entire being.

He had his eyes closed so I touched the tip of his nose with my finger and watched his eyes fly open at the subtle touch. I smiled at his reaction.

"Come on. Shouldn't we be going? We only have an hour till the actual hearing." I said shyly for some reason.

He nodded and took my hand gently when I reached for the floo powder. I stared at his hand in mine and realised quickly. Side-along apparition.

And so, with tightly enclosed hands, we disappeared into thin air and arrived into a dank, muggle street walking into the sunlight with our hands still joined together warmly.

* * *

Next Chapter: the ministry, the hearing, and a mysterious occurrence.


	2. Explorations, and horrible happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling does.

CHAPTER TWO:

I felt as nervous as hell and I'm pretty sure my hand was sweating clasped between James' hand. He still hadn't let go as we strolled through the muggle streets to the visitor's booth of the Ministry, and I didn't mind in the slightest. Soon I had grown accustomed to the warmth coming from our hands and easily forgot the previous awkwardness I had with the whole situation. It just seemed natural and normal to be holding hands with James, although that's what it was, just holding hands. It could be taken as a completely romantic gesture or something you do with platonic friends. And in this instance, I didn't know which one James was going for…although I would be in denial to deny that I didn't want it to be the first one.

My footsteps echoed through muggle London, and I walked with James in complete content and giddiness. Out of the corner of my eye, he seemed to have a quiet smile on his lips and seemed to be as happy as I was then. I was too busy staring at him that I didn't notice the telephone pole right in front of me. This was unfortunate because as I took another look at James next to me, I tripped over one of the cobblestones and rammed my head right into the pole.

Smack! Right into the pole my head went and before I groaned and closed my eyes I heard James shout my name in panic.

Realizing after a minute of dull pain that I was laying on the wet, dank ground, I got up with another groan of pain and nausea. I fell down again, but this time James caught be me easily in his arms before gently lowering me down. Now that the pain was gone I couldn't help but duck my head in embarrassment. What kind of girl rams into a pole because she was too busy staring at a bloke she knows she has not shot with? That's right! No one except Lily Evans. She's so hopelessly in love she can't even walk straight.

Peering down and ducking my head, while blushing like crazy, I heard James call my name through my stupor. His gentle yet demanding voice coaxed me to open my eyes.

Hazel eyes stared at me worriedly and stared right back at them. He seemed really worried about me even though I probably would've laughed if he had done the same. And as I realized that, I was incredibly thankful that he hadn't bursted out laughing at my heightened stupidity.

"You alright? You took quite a fall there. Anything hurt?" James asked, peering at me worriedly. Awww, he's so sweet.

"Not really, just my pride." I said dryly.

He chuckled as he lent me a hand and lifted me off the cold ground. I laughed a little too. There's a point where you have to let the embarrassment go and laugh at yourself a little.

Dusting me off quickly, we headed off again into the streets toward the abandoned telephone booth that leads to the visitor's entrance to the Ministry. Abruptly I felt a hand brush off something on my arse.

Surprised I gave a little jerk and looked behind me to see James shifting his feet awkwardly. He cleared his throat and muttered: "Uh…There was some dust there. And I figured you didn't want to go to your trial with dust there so…"

I eyed him strangely but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm sure you had a different reason except wanting to touch this hot piece of arse." And with that, I punctuated my thought by wiggling my bum a little. It's not often you actually see James Potter embarrassed and I wanted to prolong the experience the best that I could. And it was working.

He mumbled something and lowered his head to hide the blush overwhelming his handsome face. With a shrug he turned away but I continued to observe him for a moment. Even though I could stare at him for what could possibly an eternity, I didn't want to be considered more of a stalker than I already am so I turned away and continued walking. Now that my mind was effectively free of James, kind of, I felt the familiar tingle of nervousness creep into me.

What if I'm proven guilty? What if my wand's snapped? What happens then? Will I live out my days a sad depressed old lady constantly bitter that I could never finish my magical education so much so that I become the neighbourhood's crazy cat lady? When I officially gain two stones will James run off with some skank from Surrey because I can't appeal to him anymore?

Sadly, out of all of those possibilities, James leaving me sounds the worst, even though we aren't even together in the first place. Wistful sigh.

Finally, after that rather humiliating work here for both of us, we reached the telephone booth. With a sigh of relief, I climbed into the telephone booth and waited for James to squeeze in. I was all too aware of the close proximity I was to a warm teenage boy, and found it quite hard to think straight. Not just that but the scent wafting from him is intoxicating.

"Um…right." James blinked a couple of times and muttered. He reached behind me for the receiver and I was once again struck with a wave of what seemed to be Old Spice. I nearly fainted this time, but in a good way…if that makes sense.

"Okay…six…two…four…four…and another two." James mumbled to himself and we waited patiently for the dial to go back to its original place. After it did, immediately after a cool and dignified woman's voice sounded clearly.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your business and name." The voice said plainly.

James held the receiver to his ear and talked into it. "Uh…James Potter here to escort Lily Evans to a ministry disciplinary hearing."

"Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." Two badges slid out of the metal chute and James took them out and gave mine to me.

It said: "Lily Evans, ministry disciplinary hearing." I peeked over at James' and his said the same except with escort added.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The woman's voice sounded. As we traveled lower into the ground, I was strongly reminded of a muggle elevator. Except those don't usually leave you squeezed next to a gorgeous bloke, not that I'm complaining, of course.

After a couple moments of total darkness, the telephone booth sprang open and gave way to the main hall. Having never been here, my mouth gaped open and my eyes marveled over the magnificent space. For such a corrupt form of government, the Ministry certainly knew how to decorate.

I heard quiet chuckling beside me and turned to James who obviously was not as in awe as I was.

"Wow." I exclaimed. "This place is freaking amazing. Jesus, I wanna live here!" I continued to proclaim as I walked out of the booth and into the place. James continued chuckling as I stared with wide eyes. Clicking my heels over the dark wooden floors quietly so that I didn't scuff the floor, I stared and stared.

I had stepped into a very long and large hall with dark wooden floors. The high ceiling was embezzled with interchanging golden symbols. On the sides of the walls were high fireplaces which every few seconds glowed green and a witch or wizard would emerge from the flames. Down the hall was a huge fountain gloriously spilling water from the sculpture and held the figures of a wizard, a centaur, goblin, and house-elf. Quite magnificent except for the fact that the last three figures were looking dotingly up at the witch, as though she was of greater value than them themselves. Sometimes the Wizarding world can be a bunch of bigoted idiots. Pops of apparition sounded all over the hall and we walked on. I couldn't help but dip my hand into the fountain when I passed it. I've done that every time I came across a fountain since I was a child. James looked at me quite weirdly but I didn't pay any mind. Seeing the glint of Wizarding money on the bottom I quickly dug up a muggle quid from my skirt's pocket.

Desperately wishing, 'not guilty! Not guilty!' I tossed the coin into the fountain and raced after James who had walked ahead of me.

Finally we turned a corner and came to a golden gate proclaimed as security. A hyper security guard waved us over excitedly. He scanned me with a golden rod and waved for my wand. Hesitantly, I handed over my wand paranoid that they would snap it somehow. After he slipped my wand into a strange instrument which produced a slip of paper. The guard read it proudly out loud.

"Willow, 10 ¼ inches, been in use for six years. Correct?" I nodded and he passed me my wand back. He did the same for James and we set off to the lifts. When we reached it, James set us off to the second floor and I anxiously shifted until we reached the correct place.

Stepping out of the lift, I continued to marvel at the how clean it is. There was not a speck of dust anywhere in the second floor that contained the Department of Law Enforcement. Black granite tiles reflected across the floor, and the offices and mini-departments, if you will, that grace the walls formed in a circle. The middle of the circle had layers of cubicles for what seemed to store the less ambitious and important people. The assistants, interns, etc.

Seeing as I was a little dazed, James took me by the hand and led me to the place where the hearing would take place. He led me to the opposite end to an office that was obviously bigger than the others. I assumed this to be the Head office, or James' dad's office. All of a sudden, I was nervous. Not just about the hearing but meeting James' dad. Who knows what he'll think of me? First impressions are everything and by the way things are going, I really hope I might see him again. What if he hates me so much that he calls me guilty? Calm down, Lily. If he's anything like James he'll like me.

James and I stepped into a large office. Sleek and elegant with dark colors and tailored finishes, this office was completely professional. Except for the dozens of papers strewn all over the mahogany 1800's desk. And bent over that desk was a man with the unmistakable replica of the messy crow's nest of James' hair bar a couple of grey hairs. Completely at ease, James let go of my hand and hopped over the back of chair and grabbed a ball of rubber bands off the desk, tossing it into the air carelessly.

"Hello, father." James said suavely...at least in my opinion. His father, who had been consumed in his paperwork that he didn't notice James and I yet, jumped in surprise and looked up quickly. He sighed in relief when he saw who it was.

"Dear Merlin, James! Trying to kill your father?" James' father sighed. James just chuckled.

His father was almost the exact replica of James. He had the same hair, the same mischievous glint in his eyes, and I had no doubts that he had even more similarities that I hadn't seen yet. And sure enough, once he properly started talking, he did.

James tried to look innocent. "Now, why would I do that, dearest papa?" From the look on his face, James was very good actor. But his father didn't seem to be convinced.

"Mmhmmm. Right." He said sarcastically. Finally, he seemed to look behind James and straight at me.

"Well who is this beautiful woman?" I smiled at the obvious compliment, and saw at the corner of my eye James frown. That's kind of confusing. Although I suppose I wouldn't want to see my mother hit on one of my guy friends.

Before I was shifting awkwardly when they were conversing but now I stepped forward eagerly, happy to make a good first impression.

"Lily Evans, pleased to meet you Mr. Potter." I smiled brightly and shook the hand that he stuck out. Dear god, I might as well have curtsied.

"And you, Ms Evans. Call me Charles, no need for this Mr. Potter nonsense. I must say your name is quite familiar." Oh god, he remembers me from hearing papers, or some shit like that! Oh, Merlin, great first impression, Lily! I couldn't help but think desperately.

"My! Is this the enchanting redhead I hear about constantly at home? Lily, you do not know how much I know about you. And I mean that in the totally non-stalking way." Oh my god! Does that mean what I think it means? Is James talking about me at home? By the glare Charles was getting, and the blush adorning my James' cheeks, my assumption is its true! There may be hope yet!

To the outside observer, I was as cool as a cat and wasn't hysterically shrieking in my head. "Is that so, James?" I questioned him lightly, turning my head toward him, smirking slightly.

"Yeah...Sirius is really obsessed with you. Just can't stop talking. No matter how many times he gets smacked in the head he just keeps on blathering. I mean not that there isn't enough to talk about. There is plenty...this would be the time to shut up, James." He muttered the last part but I think all of us still heard it. I smirked a little, again, at James' attempt to save himself from humiliation.

I laughed, he is just so adorable. "Sure." I said with a little wiggle of my eyebrows. He blushed and looked away again.

Charles clapped his hands. "Right. Well I suppose you're here for your hearing." I nodded anxiously and he motioned for me to take a seat. I was so nervous that I didn't see James quietly slip out.

Charles looked at me skeptically over his desk and his blue eyes narrowed somewhat. 'That's it. I'm a goner.' I thought dejectedly.

Obviously seeing my downcast eyes, he smiled and chuckled. "Okay, well let's get started. Wait here. I need to get my assistant, we need another witness." He said cheerfully. That got me a feeling a little better. A little.

While I stared at the desk in front of me dismally, Charles and a dark haired witch entered the office. Peering up at them in misery, I was sure I was done for. But they just smiled cheerfully back.

"Ready?" Charles asked his assistant who nodded back. And then it began.

"Disciplinary hearing of August 30th into offenses committed under the International Statue of Secrecy by Lily Marie Evans resident of number 8 of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators: Charles Mark Potter, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement." He said in a business voice with his assistant scribbling away next to him.

"Now, Ms. Evans, if you could give an account of what happened on the morning of August the second, 1977?" I nodded and for the next thirty minutes told my side of what happened. I explained everything, the donkey, becoming invisible, the fight, everything. I couldn't risk being expelled for leaving something out.

After Charles had a calculating look and announced. "Those in favor of clearing the charged of all charges?" He and his assistant raised their hands and I giggled a little.

"Those in favor of conviction." They left their hands down and I smiled hugely.

"Well, Lily Evans, you are now cleared of all charges. Personally, I don't see the need to have these when all you did was lose control a bit. But what's done is done. I see James is pretty anxious to know the result." Curious, I looked over to where he was looking and saw James restlessly pacing in front of his father's office. Kind of like this morning on my front lawn. And just like four hours ago, I stopped to admire James and my eyes glazed over. He really is a dream, and he seems to be really worried if the way he's running his hands through his hair constantly is what I think it is.

Wanting desperately to relieve his stress, I walked briskly out of the office and opened the glass doors before stopping in front of the still James. With a huge smile, I stopped in front of James who was looking at me inquisitively. I nodded, smile intact. James took that to mean I got off and grinned in relief before picking me up gently and spinning me around in glee. I giggled and shrieked but anyone could tell I was enjoying every minute of it.

He lowered me onto the ground gently, and we stared at each other with dazed smiles. This would've been the perfect cliché moment, staring into each other's eyes, slowly lowering down...

"Lily, dear! James, darling! I thought I would be seeing you!" James and I stepped apart with an awkward air and turned to see Sirius Black running up to us. If there was ever a person who could ruin a moment it's Sirius Black.

Running toward us and waving his hands in the air energetically in the air, I rolled my eyes. He's like an overly energetic puppy at all times. Mid-eye roll, I saw him come up to James and practically jump on him to give him a hug.

"Ja-aa-mess! I was sooo worried! I hadn't seen you in four hours and I started panicking! Where were you? Where were you when I needed you? Where? Wheerree?" Sirius sobbed dramatically in James' arms before dissolving into sobs with James awkwardly patting him on the back. I stared at them bemusedly, a little amused at Sirius' antics.

"And Lily. So good to see you!" Sirius exclaimed before picking me up and twirling me around like James had done a mere few minutes ago. Although this time I wasn't enjoying it as much.

After Sirius put back onto the ground he placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek with a big "muah!" Next to me James was fiercely glaring at Sirius. I felt a little satisfied at that.

Sirius sighed. "Well it's great to see you guys! I take it you were cleared, milady?" He picked up my hand and kissed it.

I yanked my hand back and eyed him weirdly. "Are you always hitting on someone?" I asked incredulously. James looked like he wanted to take Sirius' intestines and screw them into a can of Spam so that Sirius will never have the ability to live normally ever again. Kind of homicidal isn't he?

Sirius shrugged. "There's always a lovely lady around to flirt on. It's quite a condition. And as for my question you never answered it." He smirked with arrogance. If he didn't have the ego the size of a large quaffle, I might actually consider going out with him. It's a shame he does.

"Yes, she did get cleared." James sounded tersely from beside me. He was still glaring slightly at Sirius, who just looked calmly back at him. It seemed like they were having a silent conversation, by the eyebrow lifting and furrowing, and the slightly tilted heads. Whatever they were doing, Sirius seemed to win if the arrogant grin was anything.

Still grinning insanely, Sirius threw his arms around both our shoulders dramatically. "Well! I say we do some celebrating for this special occasion! How 'bout we go...exploring!" He said the last word with quiet amazement and I felt myself nodding in approval. Sirius had a way of convincing you to do things you wouldn't before, besides it seems intriguing. But James wasn't so convinced.

He started to protest but Sirius turned his head to look at him and they had another telepathic argument which Sirius won...again.

So off we went exploring deep through the Ministry of Magic, possibly illegally. But the adventure turned out to be quite fun…and then horrifying, but I'll get to that.

The first room we entered was filled with cats. Cats which immediately hissed and attempted to launch themselves onto Sirius which, by default, launched themselves at us since Sirius was cowering behind us in fear. Twelve minutes later, all three of us exited the expansive room with numerous bruises and permanent glares directed at Sirius, who had a huge grin on his face. Jesus, he just got practically mauled by dozens of cats and he still looks like he found the cure to cancer. Bloody git.

We both glared at him again but he just exclaimed "Our first adventure! You'll remember this for years to come!" I glared at him harder. Bloody git.

The next room we came across was filled with what seems to be tons of flying keys. And, once again, they all stopped and made a sharp dive straight toward Sirius. What is up with him? If I wasn't trying so hard to stay alive I would've strangled Black right then. And by the look on James' face, he was thinking the same.

Twenty minutes later, we finally collapsed outside the door and Sirius clung to me, dramatically sobbing just like mere hours ago. After a few minutes of wallowing and licking his wounds, Black bounded up as hyper as ever. Dear Merlin, he must be on happy pills.

After a few moments of pleading and puppy dog eyes, which he does extremely well, we reluctantly went on the move again for more adventure. Well, at least, 2/3 of us went reluctantly, the other 1/3 was cooing, singing, and laughing about god knows what.

And here's where it becomes horrifying. The next room we entered had a huge door that looked ominous as hell. Of course, Sirius bounced right up to it and opened it. At first the only thing any of us could see was…nothing. Complete darkness.

Intrigued, I cast a lumos and peered around the room with the two twats behind me. My eyes widening considerably, I reached out to all the objects in wonder. The giant room was filled ceiling to floor with, what could be, very rare artifacts. Although the ministry is pretty dumb to leave plenty of valuable items in plain sight like that. Breathing in the dusky air, I pondered that this room probably hadn't been stepped into for a while. Cautiously touching some of the scrolls and vases, I continued to walk out, dully hearing the pounding of the guy's footsteps behind me. Sirius hadn't seemed to smash into anything yet so I dismally hoped that he wouldn't ram into something and get us caught somehow. I wouldn't put it past him.

I picked up an ancient looking vase, and flinched as I saw a dim light strike my eye. At first I thought it can come from someone's wand but as I thought more I realized it had a strange red glint to it. And so I investigated.

I turned to my right and noticed a pile of vases that had the same colour. Cautiously walking over, but feeling power drawing me to it, I looked around me in the darkness. When I reached the pile the colour slowly started to fade to an orange and before it disappeared I dug my hands in and tried to find the source. And I did.

The vase was an elegant black and the shape of an hourglass. With two handles on the side, it looked particularly chic and would be in style if it weren't for the runes and cracks along the bottom. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned and saw Sirius coming up behind me with a dazed expression. It seems he felt drawn just as I had. When he reached me, he beckoned for me to give it to him but I was reluctant and protective so I kept one hand on it while he took the other.

At first nothing seemed to happen. But we weren't fooled. With a sudden burst of light that emanated the entire room, the vase turned red and burned our hands so thoroughly we dropped the vase which bounced off the floor. Sirius and I shared a look of bewilderment before we promptly passed out.

When I awoke, I dismally recalled the earlier episode with dread. Something bad had happened. And so it did. As I picked myself up, I wondered briefly how hard it seemed to do just that but I passed it off as just sudden exhaustion.

But as I rose to a standing position, I started panicking. Why did it suddenly seem like I had gained four stones? My answer was discovered when I looked at my surroundings and saw the body of…myself? Confused and in more than a little bit of denial, I looked down at the body and saw…long, shiny, black hair, and a sculpted body? Oh, dear lord.

And with that last thought, I screamed. I screamed so bloody loud, I was sure I wouldn't be able to talk after. And kept on screaming because the scream that was coming out wasn't feminine. No, not at all. It was manly and kind of bordered on hysterically.

Still screaming, I saw my body rustle and rise annoyingly.

"Bloody Jesus. Could you shut up? Someone's got a headache here and I need to keep my sanity intact. Thank you." And that summed it up. I had switched bodies with Sirius Black.

He seemed to realize that at the same time that I did and widened his eyes in horror before looking down. A smirk arrived and he was about to touch my ladies when James came up behind me, gasping for air.

"Are you guys alright? What happened?" He said worriedly and ran to me before offering my body a hand up. Sirius took it with a smirk and I immediately realised by the look in his, my, eyes (I'm never going to get used to that) that he's going to do something bad soon. Or I could just be paranoid…no, he's definitely up to something.

And I can't let that happen, especially if he's in my body. My life is over.

"James, can I talk to Lily for a minute? We'll be right back." I said rigidly and tried to look apologetic when James seemed suspicious. I practically dragged Sirius over to a dark corner and glared at him.

"What did you do?" I whispered fiercely, glaring at him at the same time which is a little weird since I have to glare down…

Sirius was unperturbed. "What do you mean me? I didn't anything. And I seem to think this is an incredibly wonderful thing. Look at me, I've got boobs!" And with that, he put his hands up and cupped them joyously. I resisted the urge to smack him…and failed.

I slapped him across the hands and he put his hands down with a begrudged face.

"Look, here's what's gonna happen. For the next three days we're gonna have to say like this until we get to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore. He can fix us. But until then, here's some ground rules. You will NEVER touch ANYTHING on my body EVER AGAIN! Okay? Good. Second rule, if you're gonna be me, you have to act like me. So, polite, snarky, sarcastic, whatever. Just don't be your normal self. Please, don't be your normal self. I'm gonna look like I have bipolar. Any questions?" I said tapping my foot impatiently.

Sirius just looked at me. "Okay. I get it. But…here are my rules. One: I don't care if you touch me; god knows I'm gorgeous everywhere so I wouldn't blame you if you were tempted." I threw him a disgusted look. He just smiled.

"Two: You're gonna have to act like me. So, pompous, arrogant, hyper, dramatic, _heterosexual; _I don't wanna see you staring at or flirting with James in my body, alright? Good."

I looked downcast at that one, that's going to be hard, its natural instinct to flirt with him, and he's just so adorable. I can't resist, but I have to for at least three days.

"Okay. Deal." I stuck my hand out. And we shook.

And with that we both stepped out of the shadows, to see James pacing again. I smiled.

"There you guys are. Well, I think we should go. Who knows what other weird stuff can happen here? Come on, Lily. I'll bring you back to your place." I grabbed Sirius' arm when he walked forward excitedly.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not leaving you alone with my parents and sister. You'll probably hit on them." I whispered into his ear.

"You know, I'm sure Lily would love to come stay with us for the next three days. Right, Lily?" I elbowed Sirius to make him nod, and he did so wearyingly.

"Okay…Then let's go to my place." James said, eyeing me suspiciously. I just smiled brightly back.

And so we set off to the Potter's house for the next three days. And what an interesting three days they will be.

A/N: Kind of boring, but I hope it got better at the end.

Next chapter: The Potter's house, Hogwarts, and Dumbledore.


	3. The Potter's, suspicion, and awkwardness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling.

The Potter's, suspicion, and awkwardness:

And so the next three days started. After three minutes of finding our way back to the entrance of the strange room we were in, we reached the huge door and all of us sighed in relief. Unfortunately, we relaxed too quickly. As I reached forward to turn the doorknob and tripped over myself again because of the extra weight I'm carrying, I turned the doorknob and yanked.

Nothing. Nothing happened. Oh my god, no way. I yanked more and more. Dammit. It won't open! I kept on turning and yanking.

"Why isn't it opening?" I heard Sirius' voice shriek in a panic.

"It's stuck you dim wad. Wait, move over. I'll see if I can open it." James said to me and I frowned, having never heard him speak to me that way. Although, technically he wasn't, he was talking to Sirius…at least he thought he was.

James shoved me from where I stood in front of the door and took out his wand. Quickly, he cast 'alohomora' but nothing happened. He tried again but nothing still happened. He moaned in desperation and so did I…That's what she said.

Oh no, this isn't happening. I'm in a dream. Yes, any minute now I'm going to wake up to Petunia screeching in my ear and I'm not in Sirius Black's body and stuck in a Ministry holding room with James Potter and my body. And with that last denial, I slid down the door and crumpled to the ground with Sirius' egocentric head in my hands.

I almost started crying then and there but I thought of the awful things Sirius would to do to me if I did and he caught me. Just to make fun of him a little, I sniffled a couple times, and lifted my head a little to see Sirius glaring at me. I smirked. 'That's for the time in fifth year when you stole my knickers and hung them all over the Great Hall.' I thought to myself vindictively.

James stared at me weirdly. "Sirius…are you _crying_?" He asked me incredulously.

"No. I'm just really sad right now. I mean, we're stuck in here. I'm going to end my days, stuck with you blokes and a dozen cats that want to attack Sirius…I mean, me. That want to attack me." Sirius glared at me and I have to admit I do look scary when I'm pissed off. I gave him an apologetic look mixed with 'What do you think I'm supposed to do?' look. Bet that looks attractive. Just to get at him for turning me into a beaver in third year, I started sniffling again and ducked my head like I was going to start crying. I smirked, pay back is fun.

I was snapped out of my dome of revenge and vindictive humour when I felt Sirius kick me none too gently from the front of the door. I grunted and stood up, glaring at Sirius the whole time.

"Alright, dick wads. Move over, looks like I'm going to have to fix this, like always." Sirius said while ostentatiously waving his hands and pompously taking my wand out of my pocket. James looked shocked at the way _Lily_ was acting. I made a point to warn him to act like me. I don't want my reputation to be ruined in one day.

Sirius did some weird waving thing with his wand and all of a sudden the door let out a strange creaking noise before exploding to pieces. Seeing the red jet that came out of his wand before I had ducked and put my hands over my head.

I was astounded by Sirius' inane ability to act the complete opposite of how I would but I was still incredibly relieved to see the light pouring through the huge hole that presided where the door used to be. But I wasn't that relieved that I resisted the urge to smack Sirius upside my gorgeous head.

SMACK!

"Ow! What the hell? This is how I'm re payed for getting us out of here? Smacked upside my exquisite red head? What cruel behaviour! And from such an unbelievably gorgeous and intelligent person that holds loyalty and compassion for beautiful people like himself! Really, Sirius, I would've thought you'd have congratulated me, hugged my beautiful curves, at the least. But all you do is smack me upside the head! I feel so betrayed!" He proclaimed with his hand rubbing his head, and at the end of his speech, his hand laid on top of his heart. I couldn't help but notice that, apparently, my heart is a lot lower than I thought it was. Meaning in Sirius' world, my heart happens to be right under my left breast. I am going to kill him. Next to me, James was looking a little jealous at the words Sirius used, especially the part about me being gorgeous and such, and was a little shocked at the sight of me caressing my boob. Awesome.

I glared at him fiercely. Seriously, no pun intended, but is he doing this on purpose? "You're glad I didn't castrate you right then and there." I growled. "What were you thinking? We could get sued for this! I can just imagine it now. Not three hours after Lily Evans is cleared of all charges, she blows up a door on Ministry property! How are you gonna get yourself out of this one, huh?" I asked the object of my absolute ire.

He seemed to realize how much trouble he really was in by the time I ended my rant. Green eyes looked down shamefully and I almost felt sad for him. But not really, because nothing could stop or quench the rage running through my veins. He continued to duck his head and spoke with an almost tearful quality attached to it.

"I'm sorry." And he thinks that a sorry will cut possibly ruining my life all over again. Well it won't and I was about to tell him that straight when James stepped between us with his arms stretched to protect Sirius and with a glare etched on his face. I stepped back with no little amount of shock, mostly because I'd never seen James ever look so angry with me, and because James looks so protective in front of me...or Sirius.

"Now look here, Black. I won't let you talk to Lily like that. It's disrespectful and just plain rude. She doesn't need to be the one apologizing here. It's you. Not just for talking to her like that but for smacking her too. She doesn't deserve that. I never thought you'd ever stoop so low as to hit a girl." James said with fury. I stared at him with wide eyes. I've never heard him speak about me like that...ever! He talked with a ferocious passion and with an attitude that he wouldn't let me near Sirius until I apologized. And now that I think about it, I'd never heard him call Sirius by his last name...ever! Even when they had this spat in sixth year where they all they did was glare at each for three weeks. Nobody does know what that was about...Probably about a girl or something, I thought jealously.

"I'm sorry, Lily. For slapping you and for yelling at you." I mumbled with my eyes down. I still was in quite a shock and I wasn't quite sorry for smacking Sirius.

"Great! I know you feel sorry, mate." James said with an exuberant smile before stepping away from Sirius and clapping me on the back. He glared into my eyes after and I felt myself shrinking. He really does look frightening. "But if you ever do that again...well let's just say you might not be the only one doing some castrating later on." He said in a near whisper but calm anger is always the worst. I shivered under his gaze and nodded wearily. I wouldn't doubt that he actually would castrate me the way he's looking at me right now, although I wouldn't care if he did to Sirius' body...just as long as I'm still not in it.

"Awesome! Now, as for that door...I have an idea." James said with a clap of his hands before stepping over the shards of wood, passing under the bridge where the door used to be, and beckoning us forward. I walked forward quickly; still a little afraid of what he could do to me.

Sirius followed at a slower pace and when we reached where James was, he lifted his wand and commanded with an authoritative voice, "Reparo!" I was slightly shocked when all the shards from the floor picked themselves, suspended in air, and slowly set themselves into their original pattern. Not a minute later, a completely repaired door stood before us. I continued to stare in shock. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that. A simple sixth year spell and I don't think to use it to fix that damn door. Moan. I can already feel my brain cells depleting by the second.

Apparently, James and Sirius were conversing when I was in my state of shock, again, and I felt someone take my hand and felt the familiar tug of apparition. Not two seconds later, I landed with an unsteady foot and fell over with a thump. 'Shizz, you think they could have warned me?' I thought as I stood up and felt the becoming of a massive headache from when I thunked my head on the floor. Tiled floor. With that weird thought, I peered around and my eyes widened. I stood in the middle of a large hall with a spiral white tile staircase and tiled floor. My grey eyes felt blinded from all the white. Everything was white. And immaculate. And with that thought, I wondered where I was. Could be James' house, there have been many rumors about Potter Manor and this place certainly embodies the rumors.

"Sirius? Why so shocked? You live here! Come on!" James crowed in my ear and I blinked a couple times. Right. I live here. I should know this place.

Sirius shook his head in disappointment. I narrowed my eyes at him, it's not like he'd do any better in this situation. They started walking forward to I rushed to catch up with them while still looking wonderingly at everything. It really was quite magnificent although everything became slightly less formal as we walked on. We passed a massive library, which I practically drooled at, a study, a couple of bedrooms, bathrooms, basically three condos in under three minutes. Man, James is rich!

And next we came across a big living room attached with a kitchen. The living room was equipped with three large black couches, a coffee table, a desk, and a mini library on the far side wall. Once again, everything was tidy and in sparkling clean condition. The kitchen was not as huge as expected but was still a considerable size. The cabinets were dark wood and the tiles were a blinding combination of gold, blue, and white. Separating the living room and the kitchen was an island lined with high backed chairs and sitting in one of them was what seemed to be a middle aged woman with her red hair tied messily into a bun. She had looked up when we entered and I assumed this to be James' mother. And I saw I was right when James walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, mum!" James exclaimed. He's such a sweetheart.

James' mother smiled and captured him in a hug. "Oh, Jamie. I've missed you. How was your day, honey?" She cooed and inquired while trying to smooth down his hair. I snorted internally. Like that's ever gonna happen.

James ducked in embarrassment. "Mum...my day was fine thanks." He mumbled with red cheeks. That's happening so much today, I mused.

"Mum, I want you to meet Lily Evans. She's going to be staying here until school." James presented me and I was about to step forward when I remembered.

"Nice-" James' mother was cut off when Sirius ran forward and threw his arms around James' mum's petite but shocked form. I am seriously going to kill him when he's sleeping tonight.

"It's so good to see you, Mrs. P!" Sirius exclaimed loudly into her ear. 'Mrs.P' patted him awkwardly on the back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lily." Mrs. Potter said politely when Sirius finally stepped away. Hazel eyes scanned the both of them and rested on me.

"Sirius! What are you doing over there? Come give your mum a hug!" Mrs. Potter opened her arms and I awkwardly walked forward into them. Normally this hug would've been so awkward if Mrs. Potter wasn't so good at hugging. It might have been the fact that being in her arms was so warm or the fact that she was slightly rocking me. I've never had a better hug than that one. This, in itself, is a little weird and awkward.

When both of us pulled away, she held me by the shoulders and peered at me curiously. "Are you okay, Siri? You look a little peaky." She said worriedly, staring at me with concerned hazel eyes. The same hazel eyes as James...

"No, I'm fine. I just haven't eaten in a while. Oh and what agony it is!" I moaned in an attempt to act natural. If there is anything that I know about Sirius is that he can eat any time of the day and in massive amounts too.

She smiled and ruffled my hair. "There's the Sirius I know. Well let's get you something to eat then." She said before walking to the kitchen. I heard a gasp from beside me and knew it was Sirius.

"What-" I put my hand on his mouth before he could continue what could possible ruin this entire thing. James gave me a stern glare from where he was making a sandwich. I gulped and slowly lowered my hand.

I walked over to the kitchen and quickly made a sandwich and got a glass of milk. Sirius walked past me still looking a little disgruntled and when he started making three sandwiches and took a slice of pie from the fridge, I glared at him in warning but he continued on. I sat down at the island next to James and glared at Sirius from behind my food. He is so going to get it soon.

As soon as Sirius sat down next to me, he reached up and started combing and patting his, or my, hair into place from where Mrs. Potter messed it up. I looked over at James and saw him happily munching, so I slapped Sirius' hand off and quickly tussled the hair beyond belief. What ensued was the image that a beaver had attacked my hair but I simply gave a satisfied look at the disgusted Sirius and continued eating at a rapid pace.

The rest of lunch, Sirius kept shooting glares at me while shooting tempted looks at my hair and talking to Mrs. Potter. James was staring at me weirdly because of my hair. I just smiled cheekily back.

"So, Lily, what do you like to do on your spare time?" Mrs. Potter asked Sirius who glanced at me and smirked at me.

"Well, torturing my sister, wanking, practicing with my samurai sword, trying to meditate to find myself, dressing in Goth clothing, doing my makeup in dramatic black colors, mowing my lawn consistently, wanking, swallowing four egg yolks in a row, running for two hours before collapsing from my bad shape, and reenacting my favorite parts from ritzy and kinky romance novels by myself in the pleasant darkness of my room." Sirius stopped talking and smiled cheekily at the shocked Mrs. Potter, James Potter, and the furious Sirius Black.

"Uh...that sounds...interesting." Mrs. Potter, or Sophie as she likes us to call her, muttered in shock.

I started laughing in a fake and uproarious manner. They shifted their eyes from Sirius to me and eyed me strangely. I continued to roar and four minutes later stopped laughing.

"Wow. That was an amazing joke, Lily. I don't think I've laughed that hard in a while. You are just a chunk of humor, aren't you?" I said as I continued to chuckle while patting Sirius on the back. Slowly James and Sophie came out of their stupor and started laughing too. Pretty soon the kitchen was filled with hysterical laughter.

* * *

The rest of the day was...interesting. James and _Lily _had an eating contest. I swear to god the amount of food Sirius is eating for me will make me one stone heavier than three days before. Currently, it's probably midnight and we're all lounging in the living room, sipping some butterbeer. It's pretty quiet and I'm glad because Sirius' uncharacteristic shouting gave me a slight headache.

"So, Lily, don't you need to get your stuff for the next three days?" I slapped myself mentally for forgetting that.

"Nah. I'll just get them in the morning. I'm too cosy. In fact..." And with that, Sirius waved my wand, and my carefully constructed outfit disappeared into a green vest and skimpy shorts. I reminded myself to warn him about that later tonight.

See, earlier today, I had passed Sirius a note that had read: One AM, pool, meet me there, we NEED to talk. He had nodded soundlessly and I had assumed he had something to say too.

James stopped staring at Sirius and yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Lily, I'll show you you're room. Sirius, you know where you're room is." I nodded but was panicking inside.

"Where is my room?" I whispered to Sirius as I followed him and James.

"Next to James'." Sirius whispered back. I stared blankly ahead and had another question.

"Right or left?" I whispered again. Sirius looked at me weirdly but whispered left back. I nodded and we continued walking.

As we walked all over the house and up two flights of stairs I couldn't help but wonder how big this house is…Even though I spent the whole day exploring the house with Sirius and James, I still don't think I've seen everything. Hell, I don't even think James has seen everything and he freaking lives here. The place is strangely dank and eerie in the dark and I've gotten myself lost three times when I couldn't see where James and Sirius went as they turned a corner when I wasn't looking. Makes me wonder how the hell I'm gonna find the pool at one in the morning.

After a couple more minutes of continuous staring, James led us to a long hallway on the second floor. Four doors presided on each wall and I wondered how big these rooms could be with two inches in between the doors.

James eagerly stepped forward and opened the door to what would be my room, but is Sirius'. And boy was I jealous when I saw the room.

Elegant colors of green and purple exploded in this massive room. I wouldn't doubt if this room is a third the size of the Great Hall. A four poster bed with an emerald green drapes and had dozens of pillows scattered on the bed. I groaned at how comfortable it looked. Man, I wish I wasn't stuck in this body. Apparently Sirius wasn't.

Once the door opened Sirius screeched.

"AHHHH! Oh my god! Oh my god! This is amazing! AHHH!" Sirius screamed, waving his arms around the air and acting like a fourteen year old girl who's seen Taylor Lautner without a shirt on up close. I thought he actually had gone insane until he winked at me from corner of his eye before launching himself onto James who was laughing like crazy.

Throwing his arms around James, I felt the familiar creep of jealousy. This is incredibly stupid since there is a bloke hugging him.

'Whoever said love isn't stupid?' A voice questioned smugly in my head. I found myself nodding before I halted. Wait…love? Who said anything about love? I mean, I might have joked about loving James before but I don't really…do I? Well it's not like I can do anything about it this body. Sirius would kill me.

Things got a little awkward when James came out of his shock and gathered Sirius into his arms firmly. Nuzzling his head into Sirius' neck, I could see Sirius stiffen and cough in awkwardness. James paid no mind as he rocked them back in forth with a peaceful smile. I would've started laughing at the look on both their faces but I couldn't because I was instead mildly horrified and quite giddy. Would James have hugged me like that if I was in there? Since James didn't know Sirius was in there, I think he would have. As I let that happy thought run through me, I jumped up and down in my utter jubilation and shrieked a little mentally.

So much immersed in my thoughts that I didn't see the continued awkward hugging between them. Until I accidentally jumped closer to Sirius and James, still quite giddy, so close, in fact that Sirius was able to smack me upside the head from where his arms were still around James. Startled, I fell over a little before realising what Sirius was meaning by waving his hands around. 'Ohhh,' I thought.

Smiling brightly, I threw my arms around both of them screaming 'Group Hug!' in both their ears. Swaying them back and forth as we laughed, I felt this was the perfect Kodak moment. Now if only I had a camera.

For three minutes, all three of us swayed in total calm. I broke it.

"Do you guys need to tell me something?" I whispered while wiggling my eyebrows. James laughed and pushed me off, blushing an adorable deep red.

"Right well, I'll leave you here. I'm going to sleep." He said before turning back and leaving. I turned back to Sirius after staring after James leaving.

"What was that?" I asked Sirius incredulously. He jumped onto the huge bed and laid back with his arms behind his head. The bed was too tempting to resist so I hopped on next to Sirius. He looked at me sideways and shook his head a little. I copied his relaxed stance and questioned him again.

"What was up with that hugging thing?" I asked again. He rolled over and propped his head on his bended elbow and stared at me. At first, I calmly stared back but I quickly got restless when four minutes went by and all he did was stare.

I shifted uncomfortably and rolled my eyes a little. "What are looking at?" I finally asked exasperatingly. His green eyes snapped out of their daze and answered in a dreamy fashion.

"It's just...I am so...hot. I mean, I could get lost in my eyes so easily. I could just snog myself." He said leaning forward and glancing down at my lips, I was too shocked to do anything so I just watched as my own face came forward. Convinced this was just a joke, I waited until he was an inch away before whispering:

"Are you gay for yourself, Sirius?" I whispered rather seductively before shoving him away and laughing at his shocked expression. Laughing so hard, clutching my stomach, I rolled backwards and fell onto the floor with a thump.

"Oh my god! Lily, are you alright?" Sirius cried before jumping off the bed and coming to where I was laying; laughing even harder at my stupidity.

I just kept hysterically laughing and pretty soon Sirius started chuckling, which turned to guffawing, to full out laughing, and then he was in the same position as me, rolling on the floor with laughter. Another Kodak moment; they just keep coming.

"Now, come on, you didn't answer my question." I said seriously once both of us stopped laughing. He turned back to me and continued staring like before.

"Oh come on, don't start this again. Now, tell me." I inquired gently, suddenly afraid of the answer that was sure to come.

He stared a little more before sighing. "You really don't see it?" Sirius asked a little incredulously.

I shook my head miserably, certain that what I would hear would crush me. James didn't fancy me, the whole hugging this was a joke. I could already feel the tears emerge and my chest tighten in despair as my heart's beat increased with each agonizing breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sirius questioned in concern as my head was bent and a single tear splashed onto my jeans. I heard instead of felt Sirius' finger tilt my chin to make me look into his eyes. Green eyes filled with concern peered into my tear filled grey eyes, and I felt even worse. Sirius was being so sweet right now when he could've just told me straight up.

"What do you mean what's wrong? James doesn't fancy me and here I was thinking and hoping that, maybe, he did, just even a little, fancy me. But no, I'm stuck in Sirius Black's body and James doesn't even fancy me and never will. And I'll be stuck in someone else's freaking body for the rest of my life and I'll have to watch him walk away into the sunset with some bimbo when that should be me. And I can't do anything about it because I'll be stuck in this body and you'd kill me if I made you out to be gay. God, my life is a mess." I wailed before finally breaking down into sobs. I felt horrible. My life finally seemed to be falling through my fingertips and I don't know how to get it back. My once perfect life has finally caught up to me.

Sirius seemed to be a little shocked before wrapping his arms around my shaking form. He whispered comforting words in my ear, rocked me slowly in his arms, and I slowly calmed down. My voice is weirdly comforting.

After a few sniffles, Sirius started talking. "Now what is this about James not fancying you?" He asked rather incredulously. I felt the tears coming again but Sirius rubbing my back calmed me down before they fully came.

"For two years he hasn't fully talked to me, and Annabelle told me that he just got a new girlfriend. And when you said 'you don't really see it?' I immediately knew by the way you said it that he doesn't fancy me anymore...Sounds crazy right?" I said with a short laugh and a heavy sigh.

Sirius stared at with obvious bewilderment. "No, just...you guys have to be the blindest people I've ever met." I narrowed my eyes and smacked him roughly.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying not to act too hopeful.

"Can't you see? He's completely nuts about you! Every minute he's either staring at you or thinking about you! It's kinda creepy. Anyway, the whole not talking to you wasn't him backing away it was Remus' idea actually. We figured that if he backed off a little and acted gentlemanly than you'd finally see who he really is. Looks like it worked...anyway, he's completely smitten with you, has been for practically four years. And I don't think he's going to give up any time soon. As for the girlfriend, no. He hasn't had one since fifth year when he finally realized that he didn't need the worthless flings, and meaningless snogs...he needed...you." He said as he tapped my nose with his finger lightly. I blushed happily and I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, no doubt in my mind. As for the body thing, less than three more days and we'll be at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will tell us exactly what to do. And then this'll all be over and I'll help get you together with James." I stared down at him and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you." I whispered as I continued to hug him with fever. After we came apart, I stared longingly at bed and finally just jumped up and plopped down.

"Ugh. I'm so tired." I whined after Sirius plopped next to me. He hit me with a pillow and I took the pillow behind me and hit him back with it.

"Aw. Not so tired now are you?" Sirius bantered as we started a pillow fight. What commenced is a collection of girlish screams, bouncing on the bed, and more girlish screams.

Twenty minutes later, both of us collapsed onto the bed and giggled...which was a weird experience but we couldn't stop. After a few minutes, it stopped and I felt my eyes drop in drowsiness. From the quiet snoring beside me, Sirius had fallen asleep too. Not bothering with moving down the hall to my room, I let myself fall into a deep sleep with Sirius next to me.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with the sun still coming out of the blinds. Great, it's probably only six, I thought drowsily before trying to get up. Trying being the operate word. Sirius had his head on my chest and had his arms firmly latched around my waist.

You know how people say people look the most peaceful when they're sleeping? Well that is not the case for one Sirius Black. His mouth was wide open and his nose was somehow scrunched up at the same time.

Wondering if I really looked like that when I sleep, (she does) I entangled Sirius' arms from my waist and made my escape to my room. Tip-toeing quietly out the door, I realized I didn't know which room James' was in the first place.

Right when I was groaning to myself mentally, James came out the door across from where I was standing. He stopped walking, looked me up and down, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, betrayal, and anger. This time I did groan when James turned back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

I can just imagine how suspicious this must look. I, Sirius Black (wink), quietly sneaking out of Lily Evan's room wearing the same clothes as last night. If James likes me a fraction that Sirius has said, then I have royally screwed up. At least he'll really only be pissed off at Sirius. Oh my god...they'll never be as good as best friends if James thinks Sirius got off with the girl he has been pursuing for four years behind his back. Oh I am going to be in a world of hurt.

Setting aside those thoughts, I stepped over the hall and into Sirius' room or mine. An enormous yet completely trashed room greeted me when I opened the door. Clothes, chocolate frog packages, Chocolate frogs themselves, dungbombs, WizardPlay, half eaten broom handles, dog toys, prank things, confetti, anything was strewn all over the floor virtually to the point where I could barely walk around. It was disgusting and the half naked pictures of girls that hung on the wall weren't helping much. And with another disgusted thought, I set out to clean. There is no way I'm sleeping in this.

James didn't come out until 2pm during which Sirius and I discussed our predicament. I reminded him of the rules, and mentioned that no sexual comments would come out of his mouth. Other than that he just reminded me of his rules and we continued to just to talk about anything. But I couldn't shake the worry I had inside of me. Why hadn't James come out yet? Was he that upset?

When I had told Sirius what happened...he acted pretty calmly, considering. Just said that he would deal with James later and that was that. I was quite surprised since Sirius is known to be quite the immature hot-head.

When James did come out, he had red bags under his eyes and looked miserable. What's worse was he just walked past us. Didn't even acknowledge that we were sitting there. Sirius quickly got up and ran after him.

They came back and James looked noticeably better as did Sirius. My day became automatically better when James bounded up to me and gave me a brotherly hug which I eagerly returned. Although not as brotherly if the way Sirius was glaring at me meant anything...and by the way James awkwardly jittered back after the hug lasted more than two minutes and I had run my hands down his back and toward a certain body part...

The rest of the day passed famously until...I had to pee. I had tried to hold it but I just couldn't anymore so I had dragged Sirius away from the pool and whined. And begged. But all he did was say:

"Just hold and aim. That's all there is to it." After which I hissed angrily that I didn't want to hold _it _but he just smirked knowingly. Ugh he is so infuriating sometimes!

"Ugh, you are so infuriating sometimes!" I hissed at him.

"And don't I know it." He said with a smirk and a shrug. I glared and groaned.

"I'm really gonna have to do this, aren't I? I thought wizards could hold it in longer." I whined.

"Tough luck! Now just go, and stop whining. You're making me sound like a girl." He said as he pushed me toward the foreboding loo. I glared but eventually walked slowly.

Three minutes later, I was scrubbing my hands furiously in the sink and muttering 'I touched it. Oh my god. I touched it. Oh my god.' Afterward when I joined Sirius and James by the pool, I was still muttering, and Sirius just leaned over and whispered.

"Magnificent, isn't it? One of my favourite body parts, really." His grin only got wider when I glared and continued muttering.

The next day was filled with the same routine as the day before. Fooling around the pool, food contests, Qudditch, which I failed miserably at, Butterbeer, muggle water gun fights, dueling to the death with swords we found in this secret compartment, nothing too exciting.

As I fell asleep the next day, my only thought was:

'Hogwarts here I come...in Sirius Black's body.'

A/N: Pretty eventful, right? Well, this chapter might make it seem like Sirius and Lily will get together but I want to assure you that I don't intend for that to happen. This is purely a James and Lily fic.

Next Chapter: Finally, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and unfair repercussions.


	4. Petunia, heartbreak, and Hogwarts

**_Petunia, heartbreak, and Hogwarts. _**

I groaned. 'Ugh…please don't wake me up yet.' I thought tiredly as I felt someone take my shoulders and shake me rigorously. This motion failed to not only make me slightly dizzy but didn't even fully wake me up. I groaned when it didn't even stop.

"Stop…" I mumbled quite incoherently while waving my hands trying to hit the stupid person trying to wake me up before ten AM. Can't they see I need my beauty sleep? I mean, look at me! I'm Sirius Black!

After a few more minutes of failed attempts to try to strangle the insane person trying to wake me up, I reclined back into my comfortable bed after finally managing to bat away the person. Several minutes later, I was incredibly relaxed and falling asleep peacefully when I vaguely heard someone sneak up next to me quietly. I ignored them until I heard someone scream in my ear.

"LILY! JAMES IS OUTSIDE WITH NO CLOTHES ON AND HE'S JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER! QUICK, BEFORE HE PUTS HIS TROUSERS BACK ON!" A voice vaguely familiar screamed into my ear. I jerked up in my bed and my eye widened when I realized just exactly the voice was screeching.

"Where, where is he?" I frantically inquired while my eyes darted back and forth for an al naturale James Potter. Slightly perverted but I wasn't bothered by that at the moment. After seeing that no scantily clad James was near me, my eyes rested on a hysterically laughing Sirius. He was bent over the floor, shaking with no restraint on his laughter. I glared slightly at his vibrating form.

I pursed my lips. "So…James didn't just get out of the shower?" I asked slowly in an aggravated tone.

Sirius barely managed to nod his head; he was practically crying from laughing so much. I glared even more.

Suddenly, I heard a whoosh of wings and my owl gently flew onto my shoulder. I stared at her in slight surprise. How did she know it was me? Calypso could see the question in my eyes and stared at me with reproachful eyes, like she was saying, "Really? You think I'm that dumb?" I smiled back at her and pet her feathers and she nipped my ear tenderly.

Something was poking me so I looked down and saw Calypso's leg sticking out with three letters and another envelope attached to it. Curious, I took the three letters off her leg, and threw the envelope behind me, and kissed her head before she flew over to Sirius' shoulder, who gave a jolt as he hadn't noticed that my owl had come because he was still laughing. Carefully, I unrolled the first letter and recognized that loopy handwriting of my mother.

_Dearest Lily, _

_I have wonderful news! Vernon purposed to Petunia…and she said yes! They were at a romantic dinner and Vernon just got down on one knee! Aww, my baby's getting married! And what a great couple they make together! Your father and I absolutely overjoyed and we're completely excited to welcome Vernon into our family! The wedding is in December and your sister and I are already making preparations for the big day! And it's only in three months! Dear god, we have got a ton of work ahead of us! And here's the best part, at least for you, Petunia's made you the Maid of Honour! Isn't that absolutely wonderful? We've already picked your dress, a lavender floor length beautiful number, and I'm absolutely sure you'll love it! Well, the dinner rehearsal is November 12, so you'll need to come for that, take a break from school for a few days. See you then and I'll pass your congratulations as I'm sure you're as overjoyed as us! Have fun at school and I'll see you in November! Love you! _

_With love, _

_Your mother. _

_PS: Who was that delicious boy who came to our house with you a while ago? Is he your boyfriend? Oooh…is my next baby getting married? _

I sat in absolute shock. Petunia's getting married. Petunia is getting married. To Vernon. Petunia is getting married to Vernon Dursley. Mrs. Petunia and Mr. Vernon Dursley. She's getting married. To Vernon Dursley who grabbed my arse and hit on me when I first met him. Petunia is getting married to a scumbag that grabbed my arse and hit on me when I first met him. And she didn't even tell me.

All those thoughts and more passed through my brain but the only thought that gave me any hope or feeling was, "She wants me to be Maid of Honour." And with a small smile of hope, I reached for the other letter quietly. With a jolt I realized this one was from Petunia and as I read the letter, the hope was crushed and it took all I could not to burst into tears.

_Dear Freak, _

_I have no doubt you have heard about my engagement to Vernon. And I wanted to tell you something. I don't want you there. I don't want your freakish abilities and ways to mess up my wedding. But mom insisted that I made you Maid of Honour and I agreed just for our mother. I didn't even want to invite you but mother said I had to since you're my sister. And here's what I think about that, as far as I'm concerned, you are NOT my sister. You're just a freak who just happens to have the same blood as me. And with that said, once Vernon and I are married, I never want to see you again. EVER. After the wedding, stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours. I hate you. _

_Goodbye Freak, and so long, _

_Petunia Evans. _

_PS: You're supposed to bring someone to the wedding so don't bring any of your freakish friends, but if you do, just stay out of everyone's way, and don't flaunt your freaky-ness. _

I stared at the paper with shaking hands. With a crushed heart and the feel of my lungs collapsing, I read the letter again and again before the paper fell from my hands numbly and the tears finally fell down hard.

My lungs were having a hard time getting air in as I gasped in pain. Crawling into the fetal position onto the floor after I numbly fell down onto the floor with no feeling, I continued gasping and my body wracked with silent sobs. I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't think. I was completely unaware of my surroundings and I didn't even hear Sirius calling my name in soft panic.

All I could do was let out the years of pain and agony I had from Petunia. All those years when she first shunned me, I had never cried. Not once. I always felt inexplicable pain but I never talked about it or cried about it. And now was the final straw. I let out everything and I wailed without any intention of stopping anytime soon.

And the worst part was I still loved her. I still cared about her as my own sister and this last betrayal was something I just couldn't take. I couldn't believe that Petunia had said all those things to me. All those years she's told me she hates me, I held onto the small hope that deep down she still loved me. But it's obvious now, she doesn't. I don't think she ever has.

I continued sobbing with absolute hurt and pain and I didn't even feel Sirius reach for the letter, or him gathering me in his arms in a comforting embrace. I couldn't think or feel at the moment, all I heard was Petunia's words from the letter echoing in my ears.

"_…I never want to see you again…" _taunted me as I wailed and mumbled the words repeatedly.

_"…You're just a freak who happens to have the same blood as me…" _ringed in my ears and I let out another cry.

It took fifteen minutes but I finally managed to calm down enough to stare blankly ahead of me. Sirius continued to whisper comforting words as he rocked me back and forth. After a few minutes of that, I managed to whisper a few words to him.

"I'm assuming you read the letter." I whispered with my voice cracking a "letter." I felt Sirius nod and he peered worriedly at me. I waited another few minutes before I was ready to talk again.

"We used to be best friends when we were younger. We did everything together. Played with dolls, went to the park, ate together, sometimes we would even coordinate our outfits." I said with a weak chuckle, my voice strengthening with each word. Sirius didn't say anything just stared at me silently, waiting for me to continue. And after a few more tears passed down my cheeks silently, I did.

"We loved each other more than anything. But that started to change even before I went to Hogwarts. When I was seven or eight I met Severus, and he told me I was a witch. I believed him, because he was right, but my sister didn't. She started to make fun of him with me and all we ever talked about was Severus. She started to resent me because I would defend Severus instead of laughing at her clever insults." I laughed a little. "As a result, I started to hang out with Severus even more but I still longed to have the same relationship I had with Petunia. I would never get it back. And then I received my Hogwarts letter." A few more tears escaped and I started talking again.

"Severus was overjoyed. As was I, finally, there was a place that I might feel normal or that I belonged. I'd never totally felt like I belonged in the muggle world, and I was hoping that Hogwarts would finally be my home. Petunia wasn't so happy. She started calling me freak and hanging out with these prissy girls at school. She started ignoring me even before I left, sneering at me at every chance except in front of our parents."

"And my parents were so proud to have a witch in the family. They were so proud of me and everything. And they showed it too, barely realized that Petunia was there, glaring at me, when I was at home. So Severus and I started our first year at Hogwarts and it was relatively uneventful, except for a certain group's constant pranks on me." I stated with a mock glare at Sirius who ducked his head in embarrassment. I smiled a little.

"Since I was put into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, as Severus had wanted, we slowly started to drift apart a little. But he refused to let me be. At that time, I didn't even care. My friends didn't understand how I could even talk to him, let alone be friends with him. Severus was…compassionate. He let me talk for hours about anything, just listening to me. He was a very good best friend, but sometimes I suspected that he wanted something more. I didn't. But I have to admit that half of the reason I was his friend, was because I…pitied him. God, that makes me about the most horrible person, doesn't it?" I didn't wait for Sirius to respond.

"Severus grew up in a family that was slightly dysfunctional family. His father tried to physically beat the magic out of him when his Hogwarts letter came. His father wasn't a kind person and beat his mother in front of Severus. They fought constantly in front of him and I was the only one who he could talk to. And life didn't treat him much better when he came to Hogwarts. He didn't have many friends except me and nobody tried to treat him nice. Everyone taunted him, and it made him feel worthless." Sirius ducked his head in guilt and embarrassment at what his past self had done every day.

"He became bitter and turned to the worst people who were in Slytherin. That didn't make me the happiest person. I started to hang out with him more, to make him turn away from those people. But then he did the unforgivable, he called me a 'mudblood' in his anger and embarrassment. That's when I realized that I couldn't do anything more. He was too far gone for my help. And then I had nobody." Slowly bitter and lonely tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't have anybody, at least, not anymore.

"Severus was the only one who could've ever understood about Petunia and my relationship. But when he went also, I didn't have anyone to talk to. My friends were all purebloods, they wouldn't understand. So I kept it in. For two years, I've kept all the pain and everything inside. I still love Petunia and Severus, but now I know that they don't love me, not anymore, if ever. And, I guess, when I read that letter, all the hope I had inside that, maybe, she still loved me… was gone. And I've never felt so betrayed and in pain than I do now. And the worst part is; she's right. I am just a freak with frizzy red hair and freakish alien green eyes. I have nobody and I don't deserve anyone either." I finished before slowly starting to sob all over again. Vaguely, I felt Sirius lift my chin with his finger, and I looked into his eyes. He looked concerned and worried, and…like he understood.

"Now, see here, stop that right now. You are so beautiful; I should know I'm stuck in this body." He stopped with a smirk, and I smiled a little. The smile slid off his face and he continued with passionate concern. "Petunia doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve your compassion and care, or even your attention. She's just jealous of your looks, your personality, and your magic. She's so jealous; she's willing to call you all those things because it makes her feel better. And that's not the kind of person you need to be around. She doesn't deserve anything from you."

"You are so much of a bigger person than her, that even though, she calls you the most atrocious things, you still love her, and you'd do anything for her. That, alone, shows the kind of person you are. And the kind of person you are is, caring, beautiful, kind, everything a person should be." He told me tenderly while I looked doubtfully at him, although already I could feel the hole in my heart becoming smaller.

"Now, if there's anything I know, it's being betrayed by your family. And after years, I realized they don't deserve my attention. They're such scum that they don't deserve to have the satisfaction that I think about them at all. Its still hurts like hell, believe me, but it gets easier. And I've been resilient. And that's what you need to do. Just let go all that pain and resentment for the last time and just let her go. She's gonna live her life and you are going to live yours. So if she doesn't want a beautiful, compassionate person in her life, that's her loss. And as for you not having anybody, you have me and James and Remus, your friends, your parents even. I'm here for you so if you ever want to talk, I'm right here. You're going to be stuck with me even after we're back to normal." He said with a small smile and laughed before grabbing me into a bear hug. I laughed in relief and giggled when he lifted me off the ground and twirled me around in the air, even though, I'm probably five stones heavier than he is.

"Thank you." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Don't mention it, honey." Sirius whispered back as he held me gently. "Now, am I the only one who's curious to what's in that third letter?" Sirius inquired as he held me at shoulders length. I laughed and wiped away the last tears while ripping Petunia's letter into pieces. Now that I felt a little better, I became a little angry at her. How dare she talk to me like that?

Sirius walked over to the envelope and letter and I opened the envelope while he opened the letter. Inside the envelope a badge with "Head Girl" embossed on it, slid out. Oh my god, is this what I think it is? I thought in shock. Am I Head Girl?

I got my answer when Sirius dropped the letter with wide eyes and jumped me into a bear hug.

"You're Head Girl! Congratulations! I knew you'd get it!" Sirius crooned into my ear as I stood in shock. I never...even...thought that I'd get it. Finally, seven years of hard work has paid off! Smiling brightly, I leaned back and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"You are just so unbelievable Sirius. I can't believe I never got to know you before." I exclaimed earnestly at Sirius.

"Stop, before you make me blush." Sirius said in a babyish voice while ducking his head in mock embarrassment. I laughed and we both sat down and lay there.

At first, I didn't quite believe what Sirius had said about me being beautiful, intelligent, and everything but now that I'm Head Girl, I feel more confident than ever and Sirius had to do with that; I can never thank him enough.

As we sat in a comfortable silence, while I stared at my badge in elation, I suddenly was struck with a thought.

"Hey…aren't we supposed to go to Hogwarts today?" I asked in horror.

Sirius looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah. And?"

I stared at the clock in even more amounting dismay. "We have…ten minutes to get out of the house and on the train…" I peeped slowly and with even more dread building in the pit of my stomach.

Sirius blinked and a crease formed between his eyebrows before he realized just exactly what I had said. And when he did he jumped up and dragged me up with a strangled cry.

"Holy shit! Ten minutes! And we still haven't even packed! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." He screeched into my face before pacing in panic and distress.

I watched him, amused, for a while before I decided I had let him panic long enough. Approaching him before he spun on his heel again, I slapped him hard across the cheek. Maybe a little too drastic but I didn't have much time to watch him wear a hole in the floor, neither did he, really.

He stared at me in shock and I smirked tiredly. "Look, we don't have much time to panic so when I say go, you're going to run across the hall, pack as fast as you can, maybe even shrink some things, and meet here. Next, we need to find James and his mum. After that, we leave, I'm afraid there isn't enough time to eat breakfast. Ah- we can eat something on the train. Now, go!" I commanded watching with pleasure when Sirius sprinted out of the room and left me standing in his wake.

Turning back quickly, I thought to myself that James better have a damn good explanation why he wasn't there to tell us we needed to leave sooner. Otherwise I'm going to hex him so bad that his dear club fan members won't even recognize him, better yet, even his mother won't recognize him. He better not be sleeping, I grumbled to myself, while I hurriedly shoved everything into my trunk. Seeing that I couldn't shove everything in my wardrobe into my trunk, I simply shrunk it to the size of a deck of cards, and blessed my abilities. Closing the boot with a gentle click, I mentally ran through a check list in my head and checked that I had everything when Sirius burst through the door with his stuff and the tell tale beginning of panic emerging on his face.

"Stop. Panicking." I commanded in my most stern voice while pointing a finger in his face. He nodded fervently with wide eyes and I couldn't help but smirk. He looked like a ten year old who's about to piss his pants because he's so terrified. Of me. Somehow that thought is very pleasing.

"Now, James." I said calmly before scooping up my boot and heading to the door but before I could get there Sirius blurted.

"James isn't here! I mean, I looked everywhere! And Mrs. P isn't here either! I looked everywhere! And I even asked the elves and they didn't know where they went and, oh god, James just left us! God, how could he be so stupid? Leaving me here with you! Everyone knows it's impossible to wake you up and I can barely get up myself and, oh god, he's been captured by death eaters and left us here to spend the rest of our lives rotting in guilt-"Sirius exclaimed in obvious panic before I walked over to him in unpleasant calm and clamped my hand on his slightly still moving mouth.

"Shut! Up! Where is James?" I demanded with my hand still on his mouth. He mumbled something on my hand and I retracted my hand from his mouth with disgust.

"I don't know! All I know is he's not here!" Sirius shouted in anguish. I bit my lip in frustration and concentration and tried to come up with a game plan. Finally, I did, but he wasn't going to like it, and frankly, neither did I. But we only had five minutes to get onto the train before it leaves and we didn't have enough time to scour all over the seven story castle trying to find James. And so that's what I told him, and I was right, he didn't like it.

"What? We're just going to leave him here? Who knows where he is, what kind of trouble he's in! And we're just going to leave him? No! I won't allow it! Hogwarts is not the same without my best mate there and I'm not leaving to Hogwarts without him, not now, not ever. I thought you really fancied him, Lily, and now you're just going to leave him here. No wonder your sister hates you."

After he said it, it looked like he really regretted what just came out of his mouth but he quickly covered it with a sneer of disgust. But I didn't care how much he regretted saying that, what's done is done, and what he just did crossed the line. After all I shared with him today in earnest and he uses it against me in an argument. He knows how insecure I am when it comes to my sister and to mention it in a fit of anger is pathetic, and incredibly cruel. I didn't care if he didn't mean it or it just came out of his mouth, he just lost my trust; trust that had only started to develop this very morning. And with that last betrayed thought, my complete ire and rage reached its boiling point and I slapped him across the cheek; shaking with rage all the while.

"How dare you use that against me? I confided in you, not ten minutes ago, and here you are making fun of me about it? I thought you had the slightest decency to not mention it or use it against me like you just did but I guess not! You know what? You're a disgusting piece of filth that isn't worth my time or my patience so if you want to miss the train searching for James, who's already probably already on the train, go ahead. I don't care. And another thing, how dare you imply that I don't care about James? How dare you think that I'm not panicking inside right now? Of course I am! I fucking love him! I love him so much and I'm freaking out inside that I might never see him again!" I screamed before starting to cry at the mere possibility of never seeing James again. Sirius looked at me awhile before hugging with a very sorrowful and guilty expression clouding his face.

"God, Lily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. I...just, James is the only family I have, and I thought I lost him for awhile and I was...just blurting the most useless shit I've ever come up with. God, I'm so sorry. And I understand if you never forgive me but I'm still here for you even if you don't. And I never doubted that you didn't care about James, I was just acting like a total fucking arse. And I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear pleadingly and I heard the numerous cracks in his voice so I know that he really meant his apology. Against my will, I felt myself dumbly nod my head before whispering back to him.

"I forgive you. And I hope you forgive me for slapping you and screaming all that shit at you." He looked a little shocked that I forgave him so fast, but nodded fervently.

"Of course I do. I wasn't even expecting one, but I forgive you. Anyway, how much time do we have?" I looked at my clock and realized we had four minutes.

"Well, our argument and dramatic moments left us with four minutes. So, we need to leave, without James." I frowned. Where the hell is he?

Sirius looked downcast but nodded with a frown. We quickly gathered our stuff and looked back at the room to make sure we hadn't left anything behind. With a nod, both of us apparated to an alley next to King's Cross. Running through the train station we came to 9 ¾ quickly and went through the barrier, not bothering to check if muggles were looking.

I breathed in the comforting air in relief, and panicked when I saw the Hogwarts train leaving already. Obviously, we couldn't stop it, or board onto it now.

Frantically turning to Sirius, both of us started panicked. Not a good sight.

"What do we do now? Oh my god, I'll never get to be Head Girl now. Oh my god, oh my god." I started hyperventilating; this day is turning out to be pretty horrible.

Surprisingly, Sirius was the one to calm me down. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down. I have an idea." He said while bending down and taking his shrunken broom from his trunk. Shrinking his and my boot and placing them in his pocket he climbed onto the broom and waited for me. I stared blankly back. Is he crazy?

"Hop on." I stared back at him and reluctantly moved forward and onto the broom. Despite popular belief, I don't hate brooms or heights, I was just apprehensive about chasing after a train.

Slowly, we descended off the ground and followed quickly after the train. Unfortunately, the smoke trailing after the train was blinding Sirius and me, and we couldn't quite see things clearly. Therefore when we finally caught up to the train, it was quite hard to see anything but we managed…at least, until we almost crashed into it.

Sirius swerved to avoid colliding into the back of the train. I breathed a sigh of relief when we avoided contact and moved to the side of the train. Searching for a compartment with the window open, I pointed excitedly at an open window.

"There, Sirius! There's a window open!" Sirius looked back at where I was looking and he swooped down next to the window and I tried not to look at the ground as I rushed past and I slipped quietly through the window and into a room filled with snogging couples.

Unfortunately, I lost my balance on the way down, and collided right in a couple looking particularly…active. Arms flailing everywhere I fell onto the couple and all three of us rolled onto the floor and into a rather uncomfortable situation…Somehow the couple seemed to manage to keep their lips intertwined and I was under them. So, basically, the couple was sprawled on top of me, exploring everything on each other's bodies, and quite incidentally, mine as well.

Oh god, I was being felt up by an active couple in…only my pyjamas, I realised. Coincidentally, my pyjamas were just my boxers so…that was a little bit more than awkward.

"Excuse me." I mumbled while dislodging them from each other's lips and stepping out from under them. The bloke shot me a glare but the girl looked me up and down and stared up at me with a lusty gaze. Finally she stood up and batted her eyelashes up at me. I felt a little disgusted and apprehensive but I kept standing there.

"Hi, my name's Natasha Green and you're Sirius Black. I was wondering…would you want to go to the next compartment and get some privacy?" Natasha proclaimed while running her hand down my arm suggestively. Her boyfriend was actively glaring at me and I glanced at him to tell if he was going to shoot me.

"Sorry, but at the moment, I must decline. But I'm sure I'll meet your acquaintance soon enough." I said suavely while glancing at Sirius who gave me an impressed nod. Apparently, I did that splendidly. Just to annoy her boyfriend more, I took her hand and gave it a quick kiss before turning around and leaving the compartment with Sirius at my heels.

"Wow…you're kinda good at that. You sure you're in love with James?" Sirius asked me after we got out.

"Shh… do you want someone to hear us and think you're in love with Potter? No! So talk quieter." I reprimanded him.

"So do you think we should try to find James?" Sirius asked as we started walking down the hall.

I nodded, while biting my lip with worry. "Yeah. Let's just check the whole train and if we don't find him, we'll see if he's at the Great Hall, and then if we still haven't found him then we'll have to tell Dumbledore when we see him later." Sirius nodded, downcast, and we set off on the search for James Potter.

Both of us we're giving up when we found him in the exact last compartment in the whole train. Everyone was gawking at us since we were still in our pyjamas, my boxers for me, and a ribbed vest, with no bra, and short shorts for Sirius. I swear I've never felt so exposed when I saw what Sirius was wearing but it was only half way through the train that I realized exactly what he was wearing.

A small crowd had been formed when news spread that Sirius Black was walking through the hall in just his boxers. I didn't notice. I couldn't help but blush when Sirius mentioned that a little crowd of blokes started following when they heard that Head Girl Lily Evans was walking around in a see through vest with no bra on. I resisted the urge to strangle him without raising suspicion.

James was lounging in the seat, reading, what seemed to be, Witch Weekly. Pettigrew and Remus were across the seat eating the massive amounts of sweets they had brought from the trolley. I felt infuriated when James was just relaxing there, without a care in the world, as though we weren't worried as shit that we couldn't find him anymore. Just relaxing, prick, arse, idiotic boob…hehe…I love that insult.

"JAMES POTTER!" I shouted. James jolted up and smiled brightly when he saw me. He got off his seat and captured me into a hug. I glared at his head.

"Sirius! What're wearing? Don't tell me…you forgot how to change clothes again?" James said jeeringly before laughing.

"How dare you leave us there? We were worried sick about you! And we barely made it here ourselves! We had to jump onto a broom and freaking climb into a window into a room filled with snogging people! You inconsiderate, idiotic boob arse!" I screeched while hitting every part of him while simultaneously trying not to melt into the hug.

"Listen, Remus had it pretty rough last night. And you know how hard he has it over the holidays without us there. I wouldn't have left Lily if Remus didn't need my help. He was in a concussion for two hours when I came, so I didn't have time to come back and everything, I knew that you would get Lily here. I'm sorry, don't mention it to Lily. Remember about Remus." James whispered to me and I stood in slight bewilderment. This didn't have anything to do with Remus being a werewolf, did it?

My thoughts stopped when Sirius ran forward and started actually sobbing into James' shoulder.

"James! I thought I lost you! Gods, you're like a brother to me and I thought I lost you forever! Don't you ever do that again, alright?" Sirius sobbed into James' stunned shoulder. I saw him frown when Sirius mentioned that he thought of him as a brother. I also frowned a little. Sirius could've just blown our cover.

The whole rest of the ride was relatively calm except for the part where I almost strangled Sirius and the part where Peter stared at Sirius' boobs half the ride, even after we changed. Both of us were incredibly starved since the trolley had gone past us by the time we had found James and the others. So when the Hogwarts train finally arrived Sirius and I were overjoyed, soon food would be in our bellies and we'd finally be ourselves again. Three days may not seem like a really long time but trust me; it's an eternity when you're stuck in someone else's body.

"You have our boots right?" I whispered to Sirius as we left out of the train. He nodded and took them out his robe pocket. Handing me mine, I quickly un-shrunk it and placed a feather light charm on it and followed Sirius onto the platform and onto the carriages with James and the rest of the Marauders.

Ten minutes later, we entered the Great Hall and my stomach was growling in anticipation and after twenty goddamn first years got sorted, food was finally in front of me. I was very happy that I didn't have to limit the amount of food I inhaled because I was Sirius Black, Sirius Black who's won every single eating contest organised in Hogwarts for the past seven years.

After thirty minutes of delicious heaven and the presence of James Potter, I was feeling on top of the world…Except that I was still stuck in Sirius' body, my mates were sending me weird looks from where they were sitting, and James seemed to be in a slightly disheartened mood. Most people wouldn't have noticed but since I'm in love with him, I noticed. When you're in love with someone you notice the slightest change in their attitude, at least, when you're in a love that is unrequited, as I am. James had a little frown on his face half the time, and he didn't seem to be laughing quite as much. When I'm back to normal tonight, I'll tell Sirius to ask him about it. As for my mates, I would've been surprised too if one of my good friends was laughing and sitting with a bloke she claims to despise. They'll just have to get used to it.

With the Marauder's following, I exited the Great Hall, and grabbed Sirius. I yelled back to the others telling them I wanted to get an ice cream from the kitchens, and Sirius and I walked anxiously to the Headmaster's office.

When we reached the gargoyle that guards the staircase, he and I realized we didn't know the password.

"Gummy bears!"

"Chocolate Frogs!"

"Bertie's Every Flavor Beans!"

"Jelly Beans!" All these sprouted from our lips but only when we uttered "Lemon Drops!" the gargoyle began to move. Really, Dumbledore is the most peculiar man I know.

We ran up the stairs and knocked on the door when we heard a "Come in!" from inside. Dumbledore was popping a lemon drop in his mouth, figures, when we came in, and he welcomed us with open arms while balancing two chair legs on the floor.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Evans, and Mr. Black?" Dumbledore said with a gentle smile and twinkling eyes. I swear that trademark is so bloody annoying.

"Well…here's the thing. I'm not Sirius…I'm Lily and that's Sirius." I said slowly while pointing at both of us in turn. He must think we're crazy, I thought.

"Hmm…And how did this unfortunate mix up happen?" Dumbledore asked while sucking on his lemon drop and looking at us both with amusement and curiosity.

"Well…see we were at the Ministry for…reasons. And Sirius here thought it would be a grand idea to explore the Ministry in…celebration. Well, we came across this one room, and once I stepped into the room, I was almost immediately drawn to this one vase. It was black and shaped in an hourglass with cracks and runes on the bottom. Unfortunately, when I actually took it into my hand, Sirius wanted it too and grabbed the handle while I was holding the vase also. Then there was this bright light and the vase turned red and burned our hands. We dropped it, shared a look, and passed out. Then when we woke up, maybe a few minutes later, we were in separate bodies and have been, for the past three days."

I finished peering at Dumbledore with apprehension. Does he believe us? Is there some way to reverse it?

Several minutes past and Dumbledore sat in contemplative silence taking in my words, and sitting there thoughtfully. Finally, he looked at both of us.

"I believe you. And I think I know of what vase has done this to you…and what can be done to get you back to normal again." Dumbledore proclaimed.

Both of us looked hopefully and Sirius finally talked. "Well what is it?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I believe the vase is a vase by the name of "The Vase of Fulfillment." The vase was created by a woman who believed that her sister was not treating people with respect, and she was not living her life to the fullest. So she decided to teach her a lesson, she created the vase and handed to her sister to use as her own. The vase was intended to switch two people who were not fulfilling their destinies in this world."

"Her sister was switched into one of her good friend's bodies and they never got back to their original bodies. Over the years, the vase was passed down and many tragic incidents have happened over those times. Fortunately, the vase was found by the Ministry and kept in one of the storage facilities deep in the Ministry itself, classified as a high level security item. It seems the vase was not quite as heavily protected as I had assumed." Dumbledore said in amusement, popping a lemon drop as he finished his history lecture.

Sirius and I sat in silence and took in the information we had just been given about our situation. Finally, I managed to pull my head out of my thoughts and asked the questions both of us were yearning to be incorrect.

"So…there's no way to get us back to normal?" I said in a calm voice yet inside I was a mess.

"Oh no!" Dumbledore said happily, waving his hands. "There has been a potion created many years ago, although the ingredients are almost completely rare and expensive and the potion takes three weeks to make, plus the days to even find the ingredients needed." He said with a grin.

I stared at him dumbly. "Three weeks? I can't wait that long! If you haven't noticed Dumbles, boobs are an incredible hassle! Carrying them around all day, having to wear a bra, this horrible contraption, having guys stare at them, well at least, I know why girls get incredibly annoyed when you stare at their girls, it is incredibly annoying and violating, but still! I can't stand them! I can barely walk, let alone run, and these hormonal buggers won't stop staring at them! Did you know a bloke came up to me and started to fondle me at dinner? Isn't that just disturbing? I didn't even know who he was! Plus, my hips are feeling really big today and my hair is a big frizzy mess and having my best mate staring at me like he wants to ravish me right then and there isn't helping me cope much!" Sirius screeched in panic before I could say anything. I blushed when I heard what he was saying, out of anger or embarrassment, I didn't know, maybe even both.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement and he chuckled. "As that may be…Mr. Black, I cannot help in this situation. To quote a popular phrase, I suggest you and Ms. Evans "tough it out" for the three weeks before the potion is finished. Now, I am having tea with a portrait from the south side that I haven't seen in a while, so I bid you adieu." Dumbledore proclaimed before politely excusing us from his chambers. I stood up and so did Sirius and we exited the office in silence. Once we got past the corner, Sirius let it out.

"What the bloody hell? You know, I get the feeling he finds this amusing so he's holding something back. Letting us "tough it out" for his own amusement. God, I want to tear him apart! Three weeks of frizzy red hair, cramps, girl's dorms, head girl duties, love struck James, and a flirting James…ugh, my life is sooo over! My reputation, something I worked so hard for, ruined, just because I was drawn to a fucking vase! God, why do you have to have to such big boobs? It's so hard to walk! How can you walk with such posture when these devils attached to your chest are always bringing me down! And I mean that figuratively, _and_ literally!" Sirius complained before sighing in defeat and frustration.

"Listen, Sirius, I'm as frustrated and unhappy as you are, but we can't let this bring us down, literally and figuratively! We've only got to endure this for three weeks and a half, at the most, and that's not that much. We've just got to act like each other and let the future Lily and future Sirius deal with it themselves." I said with resolve and a small smile at the end. Sirius laughed and gave me a hug.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" He said to me and I gave a modest shrug that got us into laughter again. We walked over to the Gryffindor common room, in comfortable silence; just enjoying each other's presence. We climbed through the portrait and I warned him sternly.

"Sirius, no staring or groping at the girls when you get into the dorm. And, especially, NO stealing their knickers or others, like you did to me in fifth year." I said with a stern McGonagall voice and a finger in his face. Sirius nodded with wide eyes and then smirked.

"Aww…it's nice to think you think so highly of me. And, you know what; I could the same about you quite easily. No stealing James' boxers and others, and no staring or groping at the boys when you get into the dorm." Sirius finished with a mock stern face and a finger in my face. I rolled my eyes and smacked his finger off my face.

"I mean it, you mess with them, and I'll beat your arse." I said with a real glare.

Sirius waved it off and hugged me before skipping over to the girl's staircase and mock waving at me flirtatiously when he was at the top.

I smiled and waved back, equally as mock, and went up the stairs to the boy's dorm. I was surprised the alarms on the girl's staircase hadn't gone off but I guess that's just because Sirius is, technically, a girl.

Stumbling through the dark, I reached the boy's seventh year dorm, and transfigured my clothes into my pyjamas, boxers again. I didn't bother brushing my teeth, just climbed into the nearest bed, that I was sure was Sirius'. Throwing the covers over me and closing the curtains, I snuggled into my pillow. It smelled like…Old Spice…and vanilla. But…that's not possible, this is Sirius' bed.

I fell asleep quickly with a peaceful smile and I repeated the events of today in my mind quickly, trying to make sense of our little session with Dumbledore.

…Too bad I didn't quite realise I had climbed into the wrong bed until the next morning.

A/N: God, Petunia is a bitch, right? A little serious throughout the beginning and the middle but I tried to lighten the mood a little at the end. Thanks for everything and I hope you've enjoyed so far!


	5. Screaming, drawings, and whispers

_Screaming, drawings, and whispers: _

The next morning, I woke up with a smile, for some reason I felt incredibly comfortable. The pillow I was snuggling up to smelled delicious and I resolved to ask Sirius what cologne he wore, it was simply mouth watering. Unconsciously I snuggled deeper into the hard wall behind me, even though the wall was as hard as a rock it was very snuggle worthy. Breathing deeper into the pillow, I reached over to open the curtains when I felt something holding me back.

I looked down, confused, and I saw a pair of muscular tanned arms wrapped around my bare stomach. 'Wow…Sirius has amazing abs…what does he do to get these?' I thought while running my hands down his sculpted tanned abs. Jealousy and envy were in massive amounts in my system, and I couldn't quite fathom how a guy that eats so much could have abs like this. It was practically an eight pack. My jealous thoughts were halted when I felt the hard wall behind me stir and the tanned arms encased around me squeezed tighter against the wall.

…I think I'm starting to understand what the 'hard wall' is behind me, I thought with dread as the 'wall' behind me continued to shift and I heard a yawn. The figure continued to move for a couple of minutes and I stayed still in shock. I couldn't move; I was completely unable to move a centimetres. One, because someone was clutching me too tight against their chest and two, I was too shocked to move because I had discovered who was holding me like this.

Peter, although, a nice guy would never have this hard of a chest, and Remus, although slightly built, isn't tanned but pretty pale. So…that only leaves one person…James. And I'm not that surprised, it seems even when I'm half asleep I'm emotionally and physically drawn to him so much so that I just climbed into his bed last night. Can anyone be that hopelessly in love except Lily Evans? Of course not, cause she's insane.

During my frantic thoughts, James yawned from behind me, and I laid stock still. My eyes widened when he gathered me in his arms and I visibly melted into his chest. It just feels so good…and he smells like Old Spice and vanilla, the best scents ever!

"Lily…you smell so good…mmm…don't you love cuddling? I do, how did you get here? Not that I'm complaining…" James mumbled from behind my head, where his eyes were still closed. 'Oh my gods, the gig is up! ...Houston, we have a problem.' I thought frantically. James knows!

"How did your hair get so short?" James questioned while running his fingers through my medium length black hair. I sighed in contentment; the way my hair just slipped through his massaging fingers was heaven.

"I like how it slips through my fingers but...I like it longer. Not that you should care...Hey, how did you get these abs?" James whined while running his hands down my abs and I nearly fainted from pleasure. The path his hands were making was leaving a burning fire in their wake. I sighed again. Suddenly, his hands traveled further up and cupped something non-existent. My eyes widened when I realized what he was doing.

"Hey...where did your boobs go?" James mumbled worriedly before finally opening his eyes and looking down at me. I was too shocked to do anything except look back at him.

Once he saw that Sirius Black was in his bed and he said all those things about Lily Evans to him, and felt his best friend like he was Lily Evans...he screamed. Loudly.

I winced and covered my ears as I started screaming also because I was so surprised at his reaction. From the corner of my eye, I saw Peter jolt up in his bed and scream too, except something entirely different.

"MONKEY PUPPETS CAN'T KILL ME NOW!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs before falling back and going right back to sleep. Weirdly, Remus did the same thing, at the same time.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, PERVERTED CLOWN MONKEY!" Remus screamed before falling back to sleep. James didn't mind them and kept on screaming, as did I. We were staring at each other in shock and screaming at each other in fright. James had kept on screaming the whole minute and hadn't paused for a breath the whole time. I couldn't do that so I had paused for breath at least three times.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Lily Evans (wink) stepped in, in her uniform. "SCREAMING IS FUN!" Sirius screamed with his mouth wide open. James and I turned to Sirius with incredulous gazes.

Sirius clapped his hands. "Great. Now that that's over. Why are we screaming?" Sirius asked plaintively and looked at us with interest and curiosity.

"Nothing, Lily. Except Sirius tried to sexually assault me in my sleep. Sirius, can I talk to you in private?" James asked tightly obviously trying not to snap at us. I nodded slowly and the last thing I saw before I was dragged into the loo was Sirius watching us with a raised eyebrow that plainly said, "What have you done now?" I glared back at him.

James shoved me roughly into the toilet and closed the door behind us, rubbing his forehead with stress. I winced a little when he turned sharply on his heel and glared at me, his nostrils flaring with anger. I stared defiantly back, I don't think I did anything wrong.

"What the hell was that?" James hissed and seethed. I shrugged and replied.

"I came back late at night and I was so tired that I just climbed into the first bed that I saw, and that just so happened to be yours." I shrugged again and gave him small puppy eyes. He didn't seem convinced.

"You're bed is across the room! You couldn't have been that tired!" James cried while throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I came back at two AM and could barely keep my eyes open plus I didn't quite remember which bed I had, you know how much of a selective memory I have." I fibbed and made up the whole "selective memory" thing. But by the expression on James' face, he believed it.

"Fine," he sighed, "but you will never mention this to anyone. Especially the waking up part. So when we go in there, you don't say a word and just let me talk. Okay?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow, running his hand through his hair in distress. I nodded but inside I was revising that statement. I would have to tell Sirius, right? I mean, we were in danger of being found out, I thought before I nodded internally in resolve.

(And Lily was right, someone was suspicious about the two of them but it certainly wasn't James…)

James and I both walked out of the toilet and into the dorm where Sirius was standing, and Remus and Peter were awake in. Sirius was impatiently tapping his foot and looked up in interest when we came in. Remus and Peter were still in their beds but were instead wide awake and seemed to be waiting for James on their beds.

Sirius jumped on us when we came out. "There you blokes are! Sure you don't have something to tell us?" Sirius asked as he wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion and I glared a little at him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" James snapped at Sirius. Sirius looked a bit offended but that cleared up and an amused expression filled his gorgeous face.

"That you guys both like strawberry jam, what do you think I mean?" Sirius deadpanned with yet another raised eyebrow. James rolled his eyes and sighed. I waited for him to say something but he just walked over to set his bed. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, what is he doing? Apparently, Sirius thought the same thing and threw up his hands.

"So that's it? You're not going to tell me why you scared me half to shit when I was putting on those damn tights? Do you know how hard it is to put those stupid things? If you don't put them on right then you have to start all over again and when I heard you guys screaming your fudging lungs out I tripped over that damn contraption and fell over, messing up my hair all over again. So…I guess all of that pain and agony was in vain if you don't tell me…Come on, James, you know you want too…" Sirius pouted to James and gave James a lusty gaze. I nearly gagged. Is Sirius flirting with James?

Weirdly, James seemed to be in a little daze as he looked at Lily (wink) and he seemed to realize that Lily (wink) was actually flirting with him. But I knew better, Sirius was only doing that to get the information out of James, as he knows that I am his weakness. It was actually pretty smart…

Sirius widened his eyes a little more for his puppy dog pout when James didn't do anything but stare at him in amazement and adoration...hmm…odd. But James turned away when Sirius widened his eyes. He sighed.

"Okay…Sirius jumped into my bed this morning and when I opened my eyes, his face was right next to mine, and that usually isn't the most comforting thing to start your morning with so I started screaming. And Sirius started screaming when I started screaming, and Remus and Peter woke up at that time and screamed something before falling back to sleep." Hmm, telling the truth and lying at the same time. Nice move, Potter.

Sirius didn't look like he bought it, but nodded and gave me a look that said I had a lot to explain later.

I clapped my hands together. "Right. Well, let's get to breakfast then shall we?" I questioned. Sirius looked at me strangely and replied.

"Well if you wanna go to breakfast in your pyjamas then let's go." Sirius said with a smirk. I looked down and saw Sirius' physique and my boxers. Awesome, I've been clowning around in my pyjamas…again.

"Right." I mumbled. I quickly ran over to my bed, which Sirius pointed to after I hesitated and looked at him, and put on my uniform. I knew how to put everything on easily; it is just a pair of trousers, a button down shirt, a black robe, and a red and yellow tie. But when I came to the tie I had no idea. Sirius, who had been patiently lying on my bed, noticed my distress and quickly got up.

"You know…you could make it a little bit less obvious that you're completely in love with him, Lily." Sirius murmured quietly while wrapping the tie around my neck.

"I can't help it…I didn't mean to climb into his bed last night and I didn't think he would start screaming when he saw me…" Sirius looked up from where he was knotting the tie and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What did you do?" He questioned as he continued to stare at me with an intimidating expression. I avoided his gaze and mumbled something.

He raised his eyebrow. "What? I didn't quite hear that…" He said with a smirk and putting his hand behind his ear like he was really hadn't heard me but I know he did.

I mumbled something a little bit louder. "Seriously? Didn't hear that…" Sirius teased again.

"Fine! I accidentally climbed into James' bed and fell asleep next to him!" I whispered fiercely. Sirius glared at me and gave me a disapproving look.

"Lily, you really need to get this together. You can't keep doing this. One, because then everyone will found out, and two, because I don't want James to think I'm obsessed with him." I looked away uncomfortably and squirmed.

"Um…I already think someone's found out…" I mumbled barely audibly but Sirius heard me nonetheless. His head snapped up from where he was fixing my tie and he narrowed his eyes. I shuddered. I can look really intimidating.

"What?" He seethed. I looked away again.

"Um…So when I woke up, James started mumbling these things when he woke up and they involved things like, Lily you're hair smells good, and others…" I mumbled and fearfully looked up to see what Sirius' reaction was. He looked thoughtful and quizzical.

"So…James had his eyes closed while he was muttering that stuff?" He asked and I nodded while biting my lip. His lips pursed in thought and his face drew filled with understanding and a massive amount of amusement. A small smirk flitted onto his face and he started to snicker. A large grin stretched across his face and he slowly started to shake with laughter. So much so, that he fell to the ground and since he was still holding my tie he dragged me down too. So here I was, bent close to the floor with Sirius Black clinging to my tie and laughing uproariously on the ground.

Ten minutes later, a still chuckling Sirius rose from the floor and I was standing upright again. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"What was that?" I snapped at him as he nearly went into hysterics again. Nearly. I lifted my hand in a threatening manner and he stopped.

"Okay…I'll tell you." Sirius said with a knowing smirk. Ten seconds passed and he just stared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me!" I snapped. Sirius smirked again and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, Lily, Lily…Tell me, when you woke up was there a distinct _wetness_ behind you?" Sirius barely made it through that sentence before he started sniggering again. I didn't pay attention to him…I was too lost in my thoughts…Now that he mentioned it, I kind of did…but what does that have to do with anything?

Sirius noticed my bewilderment and he smirked. "And…was his eyes closed when he was fondling you like you were_ Lily _and he was in a _dream_? And there was a distinctly wet feeling behind you like he had…released something?" And finally he cracked when he saw the disgusted look I had on my face when I realised what he meant and what had happened.

"Bloody hell…." I muttered with my face scrunched. Sirius was practically choking himself from laughing so hard. I glared at him. Honestly, it isn't that funny. It's not even funny, it's mortifying

"Honestly, it's not even funny. So stop." I said stubbornly, glaring at him, and crossing my arms. He continued. I glared at him harder but he wouldn't stop. So, I did what comes naturally to me…Violence directed at Mr. Sirius Black.

Bending down, I dragged him up by the ear. His harsh breathing mixing in with his excessive swearing. I smirked a little; this was an amusing sight…

"Now, you're going to listen to me," I told him and he looked at me fearfully, "You will never mention this again. If you do, I'm going to grab those little rounds objects you call your nuts and when we're back in our own bodies, I'm going to twist them off slowly and the scream that's going to emerge from your mouth is going to be so loud that people at Hogsmeade are going to hear it and run screaming away because of the terror and fear that single scream contained…" I said in a slow whisper that could be perceived as seductive if it wasn't for the content my voice whispered.

Sirius visibly gulped and I released his ear and he stumbled onto the ground.

Rubbing his ear, he mumbled. "You sure got a talent for insults and threats, don't you?" I turned back from where I walking out the door, and threw cheeky smile past my shoulder.

"Haven't I?" I simply answered and walked out of the dorm. I heard hurried footsteps coming behind me and soon Sirius was right next to me.

"So, I've got to warn you…" Sirius said after he had catched up to me, and the silence had stretched on when we had continued walking to the Great Hall. I eyed him suspiciously.

"And what do you need to warn me about?" I asked him, almost afraid to ask, but my curiosity won. Sirius threw me an impish grin and suddenly, he became the arrogant 15 year old he used to be. I wasn't happy about the change.

"Well…it's the first day since a three month holiday and…let's just say my fans will have missed me." Sirius said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"So you're saying that, I should be prepared that girls are going to be all over me." I asked with a weird expression at Sirius. He smirked again and we arrived at the Great Hall.

"See for yourself…" Sirius commented and waved his arm in front of the door. I rolled my eyes again, and stepped into the door.

At first glance, it didn't seem like anything was happening but a second glance could confirm that half of the Gryffindor table's heads snapped up and a unanimous cry went through the hall.

"SIRIUS!" The girls screeched in unison before scrambling out of their seats and running toward me. Sirius smirked from beside me and watched how I handled the attention.

I was pretty horrified. 50 girls were running fully toward me and I had no way of preventing the collision.

"Sirius," they cried, "Oh, how we missed you!" They yelled in my ear when they reached me. They didn't jump onto me or claw at me like expected but what they did was worse. They started petting me. Petting my hair, face, clothes, everything. And something else down low…that has to be a really slutty person to pet _that_ in the Great Hall.

I waved them off with my hands. "Ladies, ladies. There's plenty of me for everyone for later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." In unison, they moaned and protested but I waved them off and walked over to where James and the others were smirking knowingly at me.

"So, who's you're new flavor of the week?" James smirked at me, again. I deadpanned back at him.

"You. I just can't get enough of the messy hair, ungentlemanly attitude, and ability to make me want to snog you and smack you at the same time." I said with a dull tone. James stared at me in shock and turned to Sirius when he starting laughing hysterically.

I turned to stare at Sirius too. "Ah, that was hilarious Sirius! Because it's totally obvious that you would never go for James, let alone snog him, because you're not gay! Wow, shocker! Ha, that was funny, Sirius." Sirius ranted in full hysterical mode while snapping his knee constantly in exaggerated humour. An awkward silence followed and we ate our breakfast in silence.

I was quite happy to be lost in my thoughts for a few minutes. I knew what Sirius had said was right. I need to keep my impulses in. But…it's harder than I expected. Actually being near James after avoiding him for so long and denying everything I felt for him is making all these feelings and thoughts come back again, and they're even more powerful than ever. It's incredibly hard to explain but every time I see him or think about him…I just feel happy. And no matter how clichéd this sounds, my heart does a little flutter when he enters the room or smiles at me.

Usually I would be ecstatic to feel this way about someone after convincing myself for so long that I'd never find anyone that I'd feel strongly about, but now it's slowly driving me insane. I can't stand not being able to be close to him, to run my fingers through his hair. And I know that I've never been close to him before, or ran my fingers through his hair but those are the sorts of things I've always yearned for. I've always yearned to be his no matter how much I tried to deny it.

And now that I've admitted all of it, I'm aware of those feelings at every moment. I'm aware of the fact that when he steps into a room, a smile emerges on my face and my heart beats a tad faster. I'm aware of the fact that when I'm around him I couldn't be happier and I'm aware of the fact that I can't stop smiling for ten minutes after he's left. It's the only thing I can think of when I'm around him. And it's driving me insane that…he's so close yet not close at all. He's near me and I'm so close to reaching him but he's not near at all, if that makes sense. This whole being in Sirius' body is making it so that James is right next to me, and I feel so close to him, but I can't reach him because there's always something holding me back. I'm starting to believe that I might not get through the next three weeks with my sanity intact.

As for Petunia…it still hurts, a lot. Sometimes I would look at something and it would remind me of her and I'd suddenly feel this unimaginable pain and then I'd look away and the pain would go away but instead, I'm filled with sadness. It's probably understandable but I can't help but think it's a weakness. I'm Lily Evans, I'm believed to be perfect, the one who knows it all and I see my soft spot and fault toward Petunia as a weakness. And Lily Evans cannot have weaknesses; at least not to the public eye. So that's why when that happens with witnesses around, I can't break down in tears, but reign it in and put on a smile. After all, I have a reputation to uphold. And that reputation dictates that Lily Evans cannot show vulnerability near human beings. It's just a rule.

What I hadn't realized at the time was…I was Sirius Black. I could break down crying all I wanted near people because I wasn't Lily Evans. Lily Evans wasn't crying hysterically into pancakes shaped like hearts, Sirius Black was. But I guess after acquiring that habit in the first year, it had become a habit. And after years of drilling into my head that you're more likely to get hurt if you show emotion, I'm not going to just drop it easily for three weeks.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sirius shoved me from beside me. I glared at him but was a little thankful he had stopped my line of thought.

"Come on, Sirius. Breakfast is over. We've got Charms next." James said as he pushed me. I followed him dreamily.

"Sirius…" I whispered to him as we walked. He didn't respond.

"Sirius…" I whispered again. He didn't respond; he was staring at the girl walking ahead of us.

"Sirius!" I half whispered half yelled at him. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he stopped staring.

"What?" Sirius said glancing at the girl again who looks vaguely familiar…

"I need you to sit with my mates this lesson." I said frankly as we walked to Charms. He looked sideways at me and immediately jumped.

"Yes! I mean…yeah, I'll do it…" I raised an eyebrow at him. He certainly sounded excited about the prospect of sitting with my friends. Hmm…interesting.

"You don't want to know why?" I asked with my eyebrows raised again.

He shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm happy to do it either way." He said while avoiding my eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

"There's more to this. And I'm going to find out." I said once we finally stepped into the classroom. He shrugged again and I narrowed my eyes at his lackluster attitude. Usually at this time of day he'd be jumping through the walls in excitement. But he's not…and I'm gonna find out why.

James was walking with us the whole time and when we entered the classroom Sirius split from us and went to sit next to Ella, my best friend. When he sat down, he regarded Ella with a dreamy smile and everything clicked. Ella was the girl Sirius was staring at! Sirius likes Ella! Sirius likes Ella! I sang in my head. And then I decided.

When we're back to normal, I have to get Sirius and Ella together. After all that Sirius has done for me so far, it's the least I can do to help him out. And now that I'm thinking about it, Sirius and Ella would be perfect together! Ella has always thought Sirius to be the best of all the Marauders and she shares Sirius' hyperness and fondness of sexual innuendoes! Perfect! Ooh, and when James and I are finally together we can have…double dates! Ah, the day can't get better.

With a dreamy and giddy sigh, I reached into my book bag and pulled out the things needed for Charms. James looked sideways at me before speaking.

"You know, Sirius, I think I know who the mystery girl you've fancied since third year is." James said with a smirk. I forced my curious look down and settled on a brief panicked expression before acting calm. I forced my eyes off Ella and Sirius before and fiddled with my quill.

"Oh, really? And who do you presume this mystery girl to be?" I asked curiously while intently staring at my quill so I don't look at James and spill what I know.

"You see, I've noticed that you've seen to take a liking to a certain person in this room." James said vaguely with a swish of the hand. I continued staring at my quill.

"And who in this room, do you think it is?" I asked while looking at him in the corner of my eye.

"Someone sitting near the person of my dreams…" James said. I stared at him. Is he saying what I think he's saying? If he's talking about Ella and Lily's sitting next to her…then Lily is the person of his dreams! Woo-hoo!

"Ah, it's not Nott. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he actually were a girl…though I am surprised that the girl of your dreams just happens to be Snape. Although…I guess the fighting was just to suppress the sexual tension lingering around you both…You know, they do say that fighting is the first sign of attraction." I said with a burst of genius. James is likely to strangle me; I just said that Snape is the girl of James' dreams.

James glared at me. "You know full well who I'm talking about! Speaking about her, I've seen how close you two have become and I swear to god if you hurt her in any way I'll screw your nuts off! And…I won't even give you painkillers after!" James whispered in fury. Jesus, Sirius seems to be getting a lot threats today. First me, now James.

"Jesus, James, I was just joking. And as for my sudden closeness to her, we're just friends! Honest!" I screeched at him. Oh Merlin, I might've just ruined my chances again! James thinks me and Sirius have something going on! Ugh, don't make me vomit…

He looked at me with narrowed eyes and gave a stiff nod after staring at me for a while. A few minutes later of awkward silence, he started talking again.

"Anyway, I still think I know who it is…" James said while looking at me with raised eyebrows. Like I'm going to tell him. Sirius would kill me.

"Hmm? And who do you think it is?" I asked him again.

"Well, her last name is the person Emma Woodhouse from Jane Austen's Emma, ends up with." I gaped at him.

"You-you've read Jane Austen?" I whispered in awe. Jane Austen is my favorite.

James stared weirdly at the awe in my voice and answered. "Yeah, my mum thought I could benefit from them and so I read them. Emma's my favorite." I sighed.

"Emma's my favorite too." I whispered in awe as a dreamy smile flitted onto my face. James' eyebrows furrowed.

"You've read Jane Austen?" He asked. I nodded excitedly. He scoffed and I frowned. How can he doubt me, Lily Evans?

"Sirius," Right, I'm Sirius Black, "I've never seen you pick up a book or a magazine if it doesn't have naked girls all over the pages." He said as he started laughing.

"Well, obviously, you don't know me that well. I happen to find Jane Austen's writing quite enchanting." I said with my arms crossed.

He stopped laughing and stared at me again. "You've got stranger every day, haven't you, Sirius?" He said as he shook his head with mirth.

"So, as I was saying before, her last name is the same as Mr. Woodhouse's old mate." He said with a smirk.

"Knightley?" I asked with wandering eyes. He nodded. I scoffed. "No! I don't like Ella Knightley! Okay, I do." I said after James raised his eyebrow at me. James would've found out anyway and this way he can help me get them together when we're back to normal!

James thrust his fist the air and he whooped. Half the class turned around and stared at him weirdly.

"I knew it! Okay, so what's the game plan?" I frowned in confusion.

"Game plan?" I asked him.

"Yeah, to get the both of you together. I was thinking shoving you and her into a broom cupboard or something like that." James said frankly and I stared in horror. Oh, no.

"Oh, that isn't-"I was cut off from protesting when Flitwick came in and started the lesson.

James gave thumbs up and whispered to me. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it. You'll be going out with Ella by the end of the week." I was too concentrated on how his hot breath traveled down my neck that I just nodded dumbly.

"Right, today I will be reading to you the section in the Charms textbook about a spell named 'Maximus Alexa.' Now this spell-"At this point, I had zoned out all Flitwick was saying and was instead daydreaming about James whispering to me. His hot breath fanning against my cheek and sending noticeable shivers down my spine, unknowingly I had started to write 'Lily Evans Potter' consistently across my blank piece of parchment. Sigh.

Twenty minutes later, when I was out of my daydream, I noticed Sirius and Ella giggling from where they were sitting. Ah, young love.

After that I turned my attention to where, James was staring off in a certain direction and drawing something on his parchment. I followed his gaze and stifled a gasp. He was looking at Lily, or Sirius. Rather forlornly, I have to admit. I jabbed him with my elbow.

"James, what are you staring at her for?" I whispered, curious to how he would respond. He looked up, startled, and shushed me.

"Shh. I'm drawing." He said with an agitated expression.

"Drawing what?" I asked.

He looked up again and sent a long look toward Sirius' direction. "Lily, of course. Don't you just love how the sunlight catches her hair? But-"He looked down and sighed with a sudden wave of sadness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked gently when I saw how sad he had become. He looked up at me and shrugged. I didn't pester him but instead tried to focus on my doodles. The page was covered in variations of my potential married name.

Soon, the class was over and James skittered out of his seat and toward 'Lily.' He didn't notice the piece of paper that fluttered to the floor in his wake. I did so I picked it up and called after him.

"James!" I cried after him but he had left before I had said anything. Curious, I peeked onto the paper and gaped at it. James really was drawing me!

The paper was etched with black charcoal and showed the Charms classroom in impeccable detail. Flitwick stood on his perch of several books and his wrinkles were prominent. James, himself, wasn't in the picture but everyone else in the room was. I was stunned on how James could've drawn this in the hour and a half we have in class. Black lines covered the page in immaculate detail and I noticed the charcoal was drawn with a muggle pencil. The late morning sun shone through the blinds and several people stared dreamily into space or out the window where happy students were lounging in the sun. Flitwick didn't seem to notice that almost nobody was listening to him except the studious types seated in the front. But what really caught my attention was…me.

Green eyes clearly sparkled on the page, and white teeth shined brilliantly in the light. Red hair cascaded down my back in gentle curls and my head was thrown back in silent giggles. Pale skin sparkled in a luminescent manner and a delicate hand tried to silence my giggles in vain. Freckles dot the bridge of a small nose and the sunlight catched the red hair brilliantly. The face clearly showed unmistakable and infinite happiness. I looked…beautiful. There is no other way to describe it.

I looked giddy with happiness and seemed like I was the most confident person in the room. Ella looked incredible next to me. Her dark hair was being tossed across her shoulder constantly, and her face shined with happiness also, but I couldn't get over the way I looked. Is this the way James sees me? I thought with inescapable wonder. Is this the way I really looked? I resolved to show the picture to Sirius later, and ask him. Plus, I was bewildered by how the picture was moving. James must've cast a spell to make the picture move; I wanted to ask if Sirius knew what the spell was.

The next period went by in a breeze since I was constantly staring at the picture that lay in front of me. I had a free period next so I found myself alone in the boy's dorm, staring at the picture. After ten minutes, of quiet wonder I set the picture aside and put on the radio I had charmed to work at Hogwarts.

The muggle station playing was my favorite and I started looking in the mirror and brushing Sirius' black hair. I was trying to see if his hair could become even a little messy, but even I knew I was fooling myself to be thinking that was what I was doing. So I continued, in vain, to make Sirius' hair the least bit messy. Pretty soon I was singing along to the music and soon the comb became my microphone.

"Knowing me, knowing you! Ah-ha, there is nothing we can do! Knowing me, knowing you! Ah-ha! We just have to face it this time, we're through!" I sang while dancing all over the dorm. Climbing over beds, and strutting dramatically through the dorm, I danced joyfully over to the radio and turned it to full blast and sang as loud as I could.

Once that song was over, I danced through Waterloo and was going through 'Don't Bring me Down' when some people came in.

"Don't bring me dow-"I sang when I heard the door open and someone yelled:

"What the hell are you doing?" James yelled with Peter and Remus behind him, both standing in shock.

I stopped mid sentence and mid head and hip shake. "Exercising," I mumbled. James narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He yelled over the music. I sighed and turned down the music.

"Exercising." I said plainly. James stared at me.

"Exercising? You exercise to Abba and use a brush as a microphone?" Remus asked incredulously from behind them. I shrugged and dropped the brush onto my bed, wiping away the sweat on my forehead.

"It's really good cardio, and strengthens your core and posture. Plus, it's fun as hell! What? You guys think I just play qudditch to get this body?" I asked with a shake of my head.

Remus answered. "That, and wank yourself constantly." I stared at him in shock. Whoever thought Remus, the innocent naïve Marauder, would say such a thing?

"Remus! Do you kiss your mum with that mouth?" I asked with a gaping mouth.

"Yep!" He said cheekily. And with that, I turned around and plopped onto my bed. All through the dorm could be heard a crinkling sound as I sat on James' picture. In a panic, I jumped up and grabbed it before petting down the cricks in it. James looked up and saw his picture while I was doing that.

"Sirius! What are you doing with that? I thought I lost it!" James cried while marching over.

"Oh, it fell out of your bag so I picked it up and was going to give it to you but you had already left. Here." I gave it to him but not before duplicating it and putting the duplicate behind my back.

He took it with a smile. "Thanks, Sirius. That was very thoughtful of you." He said before walking away.

I sighed and checked the clock. Ugh, I got ten minutes to get to DADA.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Sirius didn't sit next to me the rest of the day. He sat next to Ella. Not that I didn't mind, I got to sit next James.

Later that day, I was in the library searching for the right book to finish my Charms essay, when I heard whispering.

"Tell me, Prongs. Why have you been so sad?" The first voice whispered.

"It's just…when she hugged me on the train she said she thought of me as a brother. She's never going to think of me as anything more than a friend, is she?" The second voice sighed.

"Well, I don't know about that, Prongs. But just be patient. I've seen the looks she sends you; I know for certain she fancies you." A guy whispered back. I felt sorry for the second voice he sounded incredibly heartbroken.

"But she and Padfoot seem so close. I'm almost certain they've got something happening." The second voice whispered with a sad sigh.

I could almost hear the first guy raise his eyebrows. "I'm sure they have nothing going on. You know Padfoot; he would never do anything like that. He knows perfectly well how absolutely enamored you are with her, and that you would pound his face in if he did so much as hug her for more than a minute."

"Well that makes me feel better," the second voice said in an annoyed tone, "I still don't quite believe that. Padfoot has been acting weird since we came back to Hogwarts. Padfoot and her are almost always sitting or talking together, and last night they disappeared and he came back at 2 am! What could they possibly be doing that late?" He ranted, fully aggravated.

The first one sighed. "I can't doubt that that sounds suspicious but Padfoot would never do that! And do you think she would actually go for Padfoot? I don't. He's too immature for her, and he makes too many sexual innuendoes about McGonagall! Plus, he's a player. She needs someone who's mature, has good humor, isn't a player, and who loves her, and that's you! And I think that she's probably just realised that herself, so give it some patience and I'll find out what suspicious thing they're up to."

The second person sighed again, lots of sighing going on. "Alright. Now I'm not quite sure about this spell-"The voice faded as I walked away.

For some reason, that conversation irked me. The voices sounded familiar for one, and what they talked about both saddened and gave me another strange feeling. The second voice just sounded so sad and the nicknames for the people mentioned were names that I know I've heard before. The whole sob story sounded like something out of a thrilling romance book and I was intrigued.

I finished my charms essay in silence and left the library quietly. Once I stepped outside, I was greeted by my favorite person in the world, Natasha Green.

"Hi, Sirius." She said flirtatiously while flicking her hair rather violently over her shoulder. I nodded at her respectfully and continued walking. She followed.

"Sirius, I was wondering, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? It is next week."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "I didn't know Hogsmeade was next weekend." She laughed.

"The post was put in the Gryffindor Common room about an hour ago. So, what do you say? We could spend the morning in Madam Puddifoot's and then later we could visit the Shrieking Shack." Natasha said with another flip of her brunette hair.

"The Shrieking Shack? I don't know why everyone's so terrified of it. The way I see it, a few couples have gotten a little overzealous in their love making. I mean, _Shrieking_ Shack, what else could that mean?" I said plainly, finally discussing my views of that place.

She giggled and smacked me playfully. "Oh, Sirius, you're so funny." I nodded.

"Listen, Natasha. I've gotta go but I'll talk to you later. Adieu, Mon Amie." I said with a kiss to her hand, so that she doesn't notice that I didn't say an answer to her proposal of a date.

As I walked away, I laughed quietly. That went beautifully. I distracted her so that when she was encompassed by my suaveness, I left. Genius here.

2 hours later, I was lounging in the common room, when Sirius came in giggling with Ella. I have no idea how they can be laughing so much. What's so funny?

"And then he-"Ella managed to gasp before falling into laughs again. Weird. They sat down in the couch opposite me and started talking. I observed them the whole time. Sirius was obviously completely in like with her. Ten minutes of observing, and Ella said goodbye and left to bed. Sirius nearly fainted when she gave him a hug.

He walked over in a daze. "Do girls normally touch each other that much?" He asked with wide eyes as he sat down. I was laughing too hard to do anything but nod.

"Yeah," I said once I regained my breath, "we are a rather affectionate gender." He just slightly tilted his head and I playfully shoved him.

"Look at you all in love," I said, "Who ever thought Sirius Black could be in love?" I questioned him. His head snapped up and he shook his head in panic.

"No! I'm not in love! I don't even fancy her!" He said, but I only raised an eyebrow. He sighed when he realized I wasn't going to give up.

"Okay, maybe I do…just a little." He said. "But you're not going to tell anyone, alright? This does not leave this conversation!" I looked down in shame.

"Uh…what if I already told my suspicions accidentally to someone…" His head snapped up and I bit my lip and hastily added. "But, it was James! And he's your best mate so I doubt he'd even tell anyone! Although…" I bit my lip again.

"Although what?" He asked impatiently. I avoided his eyes and answered.

"So…James seems to be under the idea that we have this 'game plan' if you will, to get you (me) and Ella together. Said something about putting me and Ella in a broom cupboard…" I said with numerous pauses. Sirius looked thoughtful.

He pursed his lips and answered. "Uh…I don't really think it's that bad of an idea, I mean, if you would go along with it…"

I looked at him contemplatively. "Yeah, I would but I'd rather not…you know, have to participate in…physical activity with her…" I finished awkwardly.

He hastily replied. "Yeah…I mean, if you would convince James to postpone the scheme until the last week and then I'll have the possibility of getting together with her but then we'll change and I'll take care of the rest of it!" He finished, rather excitedly.

I nodded and the conversation drifted to other topics. I learned about his day and I told him about mine.

"Hey, I need to show you-"I cut myself off and rethought. "Never mind, it's nothing." I said, pocketing the picture. I wanted to keep it to myself for a while.

Sirius looked at me strangely. "Okay, well I'm going to bed." I nodded and followed him to the stairs. Might as well go to sleep, nothing else to do.

I walked halfway to the stairs before I was struck with a thought.

"Hey, Sirius, you know when we were on the train and James asked if I forgot how to change again? What was that about?" I asked, my curiosity on full alert when Sirius stuttered a response and ran up the stairs with a quick farewell.

I quickly reached the dorm and did my normal beauty routine. I slipped into bed, but couldn't help but feel something missing. Quietly, I tiptoed over to a certain bed and traded my pillow with their pillow.

I fell asleep peacefully with the gentle fumes of Old Spice and vanilla filling me with serene thoughts and dreams.


	6. Filch, truth or dare, spiked butterbeer

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the Harry Potter world does not belong to me but this plot does.

Chapter 6

James Potter was an intelligent and loyal man. And he prided himself on knowing when something was wrong with his best friends, and even his mere acquaintances. He had noticed when Remus was depressed when he ran out of chocolate in fourth year; he had noticed when Sirius was down when his parent's burned his face off the family tapestry, he had noticed when Peter had started silently crying when his last chocolate frog got burned in their latest prank in sixth year, and he had noticed when his dearest Lily Evans looked like she could start sobbing in her oatmeal in fifth year when her owl had died. So as you can see, James Potter had a reason to believe he could notice the slightest disturbance and change in the people he knew and loved. But usually when he was in prime observation mode, James Potter was in a good and healthy state himself.

But now, when he was needed and a great disturbance was in one of his best friends, he was not. He was a mess. Physically he was in perfect condition, but emotionally…he was a mess. And the only person that seemed to notice was Remus. He supposed that was why Remus was the mediator and the thoughtful one in the Marauders, but he digressed.

He knew exactly why he was a mess. And it all had to do with one person. Lily Evans. Even her name sent pleasant shivers down his spine and made him want to slap her in frustration at the same time. It was infuriating, _she_ was infuriating. What she did to him was infuriating. And was what the most infuriating of all, was he didn't even know how she made him feel this way. How she made him want to smack himself in the head from his stupidity, and kiss her fiercely on the lips at the same time. James Potter was not used to not knowing the answers. And that was infuriating.

He had been so sure that this year Lily Evans would be his. He was mature, Head Boy, intelligent, physically mature, if you know what he means, sweet, modest, and everything she would go for. But Lily Evans didn't seem to be going for James Potter this year; she was going for his best mate…Sirius Black.

He didn't understand it. How could Lily Evans go for Sirius Black? He was the exact opposite of what she claimed she wanted. He was immature, inappropriate, a total player, and had no respect for the opposite sex. James would willingly die for Sirius but he wasn't afraid to admit that freely. They often joked about it. He was beyond confused and it hurt him like hell to know Lily fancies Sirius, and not him, when he saw her talking to Sirius frequently. It was all he could do not to start sobbing in despair at the sight. He was beyond jealous and knew he would probably never find another person for him if Lily did chose Sirius over him. And that left him a mess.

He was jealous, confused, sad, a mix of emotions. But what hurt the most was the fact that Sirius and Lily seemed to be keeping it a secret from him. He had seen the nervous looks Sirius threw him when he was talking to Lily like James was about to attack him with his fork and knife at the Great Hall. He had seen the awe filled and adoring looks Lily had shot at Sirius. He had felt the familiar rush of his blood in jealousy and rage but he wasn't going to attack them.

He was appalled that Sirius and Lily seemed to think so low of him that they believed he would shun them for pursuing a relationship and not take satisfaction in the fact that Sirius and Lily seemed happy with each other. Sure, it would probably take years to get over Lily and he had no doubts if he didn't end up with Lily there was no one else for him but he would get over it. He would try to get over the urge to smack Sirius off Lily when they hugged and he would try in vain to stop the jealousy from coming forth but he would never try to drive them apart for his own selfishness or force Lily to be with him instead of Sirius.

He wanted happiness for both of them and if they happened to find that with each other than he was willing to get over his own wants and needs for them, without a second thought. But knowing that they felt he would react badly to their decision and decide to keep it a secret for as long as possible, hurt him more than seeing them together would. He felt betrayed and utterly heartbroken.

He had tried to listen to Remus' reassurances that Sirius would never do such a thing but he was too set in his beliefs. He had seen with his own eyes the evidence and knew that all the evidence pointed to one thing. So he had decided that he needed to steer Sirius toward someone else. He was aware it went against his beliefs that he wanted them to be happy but he knew that they were only starting out and he could save them before it was too late. He was aware how selfish that seemed but he knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't even try. So one day in Charms he had guided Sirius' interest toward one Ella Knightley. She was the best friend of Lily Evans and shared the same personality as Sirius so they could potentially be a good match. It had worked quite well so James was positive his plan was working. By the end of the week, Sirius and Ella would be together and happy and he could get into action with regards to Lily.

Unfortunately, if James wasn't in the emotional turmoil over his false truths, he would have noticed that Sirius wasn't acting weird because he was edgy about James finding out about Lily, he was weird because he wasn't actually Sirius. And he would have realized that Sirius was way too loyal to ever even think about Lily in a romantic manner. He would have remembered that Sirius hadn't been staring longingly at Lily Evans in the sixth year but at Ella Knightley. But he wasn't in the right mind so he hadn't noticed any of those things. Love is irrational, and, at the moment, James Potter was the perfect example of how far that statement could go.

Remus Lupin wasn't a stupid person. And he wasn't blinded by jealousy and love as James Potter was, so he did notice the change in Sirius and even Lily. Sirius was his best friend, and he had noticed the strange way in which Sirius was acting. Sirius seemed more insecure, he had dismissed all the usual offers for a date, and he hadn't entertained the idea of a prank lately. All that evidence and suspicions had convinced him that something was very off about Sirius. He was worried. What had happened to him? Had a traumatic incident caused him to become like this or was he merely down about being back at Hogwarts? He had dismissed the idea once it had arrived; Sirius considered Hogwarts to be his home and at this time would be bouncing off the walls in excitement. But he wasn't and Remus was suspicious and worried. He wanted his Sirius back. He wanted the boisterous puppy, and the immature version of his best friend to come back. He wanted to hear Sirius' sexual innuendoes ring merrily into his ears once again and he wanted to laugh like nobody's business, he hadn't laughed thoroughly in two days, and for a Marauder that was far too long.

Plus, James' constant depressed and jealous mood these days wasn't helping much. He hadn't noticed Sirius' odd behavior and was instead focused on his recent interaction with Lily. Remus had no doubt something suspicious was going on with them but he was sure they had no romantic relationship developing whatsoever. Sirius was loyal to a fault and he would never do anything to betray James in anyway. James was just too blind to see.

He had also noticed the changes in Lily. She was happier, flirtatious, giggly, immature, and even more. She was displaying almost Sirius behaviour and he had even entertained the idea that she really was Sirius but he had just laughed at how absurd that idea was.

He had come to know Lily well in his patrols with her in the night time. He knew she was insecure. Her sister, Petunia, had done more damage to her self image than Lily ever cared to admit. Lily thought she had to prove herself to everyone around her and proceeded to make the reputation of someone who was completely perfect. To the public, she had no faults and held an impeccable mask of kind emotion on her face. He had no idea how she felt she had to go to such extreme precautions to guard herself and he had vowed he would find out. Remus held no delusions that it had nothing to do with her sister.

He had only seen and gotten past her shields twice and both those times were purely accidental, it was just a coincidence that he had mentioned her sister both times. What was most outstanding to him was the fact that nobody seemed to notice that she had a mask on at almost all times. She showed enough emotion to display how truly caring and nice she was but she never showed who she really was. Nobody seemed to suspect that the perfect Lily Evans they knew probably wasn't what she was at all. Lily only seemed to open up to her closest friends, and as far as he knew even they had no idea of her mask. The only person Remus thought knew of her guards was James. Lord knows he watches her so often he would be incompetent not to notice. And that's another thing Remus is concerned about. He isn't sure if James is in love with perfect Lily Evans or her real self. He, however, was marginally confident James had managed to see past her façade and saw the genuine, caring person beneath. The way he talks about her, Remus was almost positive James saw her for what she truly was. He deeply hoped so.

So with all that in mind, Remus was very suspicious about Lily. She was way more confident, and more trusting than ever. The façade and others had melted away and instead, a cheerful and sarcastic person was displayed with full pomp and glamour. She was more pompous and he was also concerned about her. So he had decided that he would get behind what was wrong with Sirius and Lily. He owed it to both of them.

Remus was currently munching on a bar of chocolate on his bed, mulling over today's happenings. He was certain when he had seen Sirius dancing as enthusiastically as he had that this was no Sirius Black. Even though, admittedly, Sirius got stranger every day; he would have never danced like that in the dorm. Sirius was far too regal and jokingly conceited for that.

And with that in mind, Remus decided he would have to confront Sirius and Lily tomorrow. Now, he needed to sleep.

Sirius Black was anxious. And he didn't really know why. It probably had to do with the fact that he was going to sit next to Ella at the Qudditch match today. He was very anxious and nervous. He was aware he wasn't supposed to feel this way but he couldn't help but feel like this was the closest thing to a date he would ever get with Ella. And that made him feel sad. So Sirius Black was nervous, anxious, and sad. Way too many emotions at the same time were swirling in his head and he couldn't stand it. This had never happened before. And he was annoyed on top of everything else.

Lily was staring at James again and he was annoyed by the fact that she was so open about her infatuation. Couldn't she see that she was being too careless? Didn't she see she was compromising his reputation? Sirius Black cannot stare lovingly at his best friend; it just didn't go with his image. He was Sirius Black, ladies man, loyal friend, intelligent man, sweet at times, genuine, and more. He had a reputation to uphold and he felt vaguely insulted that Lily didn't care enough to at least stop staring at him. Plus, they were in danger of being found out. And he couldn't let that happen. He had tried warning Lily to stop being so careless but she doesn't seem to be trying. But he was willing to give her a break for a while. He was far too focused on Ella to care at the moment.

God, he loved her. He was positive he did. He loved her messy brown hair and her kind brown eyes that he could stare at all day. He loved her personality most of all. She was so kind, yet so feisty at the same time. She isn't weak by any means and doesn't take any shit from anyone. She can tell off anyone and believes herself right almost always but isn't afraid to admit she's wrong. She could rock any outfit and is confident to a fault. He loves her humor and attitude. She's almost constantly hyper and can instantly find the bright side to a situation. He had no doubt if she was sent to Azkaban she could find a bright side to even that situation but there's no way that could ever happen. She's too innocent for that. Sure, she can be as mischievous as they come and isn't afraid to break the rules but she could never do anything to warrant that sort of punishment.

Ella's a free spirit and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. She doesn't let anyone boss her around and is pretty self sufficient in threats and insults. And Sirius loves every bit of her, even her massive stubborn streak. He could learn to live with that.

Sirius had liked Ella longer than anyone had ever thought. He had first noticed her when she slapped him for calling Lily a prude in third year. Ever since then he hasn't been able to keep his eye off her. All those unsuccessful dates he'd had over the years were purely to get his mind off her or make her jealous but that never worked. She's never noticed him.

He had always thought he had just a measly infatuation but when Lily teased him about being in love with her, he couldn't help but think she was right. At first he denied it but the more he thought the more his strange feelings made sense. And that alone scared him and excited him in the same time. The past three days spent with Ella were the best days of his life and he couldn't wait until he could spend more time with her in his real body.

So with all that in mind, Sirius was fidgeting while eating his breakfast twenty minutes before the Qudditch match. Sirius Black was way too emotional for his own good.

Lily's POV

I woke up three days later to screaming. Again. I blinked away the sleepiness and surveyed the surroundings around me. What I saw kind of shocked me. Remus was crouched next to his bed, screaming loudly while staring down at a package of tin foil. I climbed out of bed and saw James standing there staring at Remus with fright and sheepish apology.

Finally, Remus stopped screaming. "WHO ATE MY CHOCOLATE?" Remus shouted loudly while staring down at what I'm assuming is his empty package of chocolate.

James looked down and bit his lip. "Um…I did?" He said, making it sound like a question. Remus slowly looked up and fixed James with a venomous stare. I shivered. Jesus was I glad I was not at the receiving end of that. I changed quickly and sat down to watch the show.

"AND WHY DID YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATE?" Remus screamed at James. James was cowering in the corner and I winced. Ouch, Remus has quite a temper.

"Well…I was down so I thought chocolate would help." James mumbled. Remus became even angrier.

"Down enough that you had to eat all my chocolate? 23 fudging pieces? I've told you before, never touch my chocolate or I'm going to grab your nuts and make sure you never procreate so that you're scruffy haired children never touch my chocolate! I've warned you and now you'll face…my wrath!" Remus yelled before jumping onto James. I stared in horror when they started wrestling on the floor. If I had known anything about bromances I would've known they were just messing around. But I found that out when they stopped messing around on the floor and started laughing. I stared at them grudgingly and weirdly. Remus woke me up so I could see them sniggering? Please, like I'd want to see this.

After a while, they stopped laughing and Remus spoke.

"But seriously James, if you ever touch my chocolate I really am going to make it impossible for you to procreate, I found a spell and I'm not afraid to use it." He said with a straight face and James weakly chuckled before getting up and leaving. I was going to follow when Remus took my arm and narrowed his eyes at me. I raised my eyes at him and frowned when he drew his wand and stepped away from me.

"Who are you?" He said suspiciously. My eyes widened in nervousness and I weakly chuckled.

"I'm Sirius Black. Shouldn't you know that? I mean, I am your best mate." I said weakly.

Remus started circling me and talked slowly, his wand still drawn. "You're not Sirius Black. Sirius would have never started dancing around the dorm as a form of exercise. Sirius wouldn't practically start crying at the sight of heart shaped pancakes and Sirius Black wouldn't have gotten close to Lily Evans this year and sent James into a depression. So, I repeat, who are you?"

I gave up. Remus obviously knew and he wasn't going to let me out until I told the truth.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Remus looked surprised I had given up so quickly and that he was actually right. "So…I know this may seem crazy but…I'm not Sirius…I'm Lily Evans."

Remus looked at me like I was crazy. And then he laughed. "Yeah, right. I know Lily and she definitely doesn't look like that."

I held up my hands. "No! Really! I am!" When he gave me a skeptical look I thought quickly. "Um…remember that time in fourth year when that weird bunny thing chased us down the hallway and latched onto your head and tried eating it? And then later, we found out it was Filch's pet bunny? Well, that's something only both of us knew about…so that proves I'm Lily!" At Remus' unconvinced look, I said another example cautiously. I wasn't sure how he would take this one.

"Um…remember that time in fifth year when I found out about your secret. I had become suspicious and I checked the lunar charts on the days that you were sick and I confronted you about what I thought. You were pretty shocked and thought I was going to ditch you but I said I didn't care and swore I would never tell anyone. I still haven't." And I said slowly, while wondering if I should have divulged that part. Remus stared at me in shock and still looked like he needed convincing.

"Look, Remus, I'm Lily. When I had my ministry hearing over the summer, Sirius, James and I went exploring in the Ministry and Sirius and I touched this vase that switched our bodies. I've been in Sirius' body for the past eight days and Dumbledore says we'll have to be in another bodies for the next three weeks while he cooks the potion needed to get us back to normal. I know this may be a huge shock but doesn't it make more sense now?" I asked hopefully. He nodded dumbly and sat down on his bed wearily.

"Wow. Well…it does make sense." He mumbled. I sat next to him and rubbed his back to make him come out of his shock.

"Listen…Lily; you really need to do a better job of acting as Sirius. If I noticed I have no doubts someone else has probably noticed too. Plus, could you lay off Sirius for a couple of days, James has been acting crazy for the past day because he thinks you and Sirius have something going on. I knew all along you didn't but he hasn't believed me. Just start hanging around us and if you have to talk to Sirius, do it when you know James isn't around. I don't think I can stand irrational depressed James much longer." Remus said with a slight chuckle. I knitted my eyebrows in worry and confusion and questioned what James has been like for the past five days.

Remus sighed and explained.

"He's been an emotional mess since we got to Hogwarts and I suspect maybe even before. He sulks around all depressed and down and thinks just because you and Sirius talk all the time that you've got something going on. He watches L-Sirius all the time, and he won't listen to me when I told him that you've got nothing happening. He's barely eating and he always puts on a false smile on his face around others. I was getting desperate to get him to normal a while ago so I suggested setting someone else up with Sirius, uh…you. He bought it and since then he's been slightly better but this morning I found my chocolate gone! I love my chocolate and I only let James get away with it because he said he was sad when he ate it."

I was very worried now. How hadn't I noticed? "Plus, James told me of a morning when you were staying over that you came out of L-Sirius' room like you had slept over with him. What was that about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed, I wasn't really comfortable sharing why I had but he wanted to know and Remus was trustworthy so I thought, why not?

"It isn't what you think! We couldn't have done anything of that sort when we were in each others bodies. That's just disgusting. So, when we were supposed to go to sleep, James had shown Sirius where his room was and I stayed there and he and I got to talking about something that had happened earlier. James had hugged 'Lily' a little longer than expected and I asked him what that was about later. Sirius had hesitated and asked if I hadn't noticed and I had thought…it's stupid…" I mumbled, blushing fully, which is probably a strange sight on Sirius Black.

Remus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Come on, I won't laugh and I doubt it's stupid. Lily Evans is far from stupid." He said with a smile and I smiled faintly also. That certainly was true.

"Alright…so I had thought that Sirius would say that James didn't like me and that Sirius meant that I hadn't noticed that James didn't like me anymore and before Sirius could say anything I got a little emotional at the thought…" I blushed harder and waited for Remus to start laughing at me.

He didn't, instead he put an arm around my shoulders and smiled. "See? That wasn't hard or stupid." He said reassuringly.

"So…what am I doing wrong about Sirius?" I asked him.

Remus pursed his lips in thought and continued. "Well…now that I think about it, you're a little too obvious about James, you don't make enough inappropriate comments, you act too close to Sirius, and you haven't done an outrageous thing in lessons yet. Plus, you need to start calling McGonagall, Minnie."

I mused on his answer. "Yeah, that sounds like him. Any more advice?"

Remus paused to think and responded. "Not really. Just do what I said, and I'll hang around you and 'guide' you along the way." I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks! I guess we should go to breakfast and tell Sirius." He nodded and we started walking to the Great Hall quietly. Gosh, Remus is such a sweet person, he took all I said and just believed me, and he even offered to help. He doesn't deserve to have such a curse on him.

When we got to the Great Hall, Sirius was shoveling food down his throat sitting next to Ella. James was staring into space deep in thought, and Peter was eating a disgusting amount of food, like always. When I saw Sirius sitting next to Ella, I looked cautiously at Remus and asked with my eyes. I remembered that he had said not to talk to Sirius with James so near. I didn't want to upset James more than he already was so I nodded and sat down next to James.

Breakfast went by fast with me trying to get James to eat unsuccessfully and soon we were on our way to the Qudditch pitch. Remus, Peter, and I walked over to where Sirius and Ella were sitting. Remus sat beside me and I sat next to Sirius so I could tell him about Remus.

Sirius was fidgeting nervously next to me. I looked at him weirdly at that but whispered nonetheless.

"Remus knows." Sirius' head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes.

"How? Did you tell him?" I shook my head.

"He confronted me this morning and I had tell him before he actually cursed me. But don't worry, you know how trustworthy Remus is and he said he'd help us too." I said. Sirius seemed satisfied at that and nodded as well, but soon his nervousness shown through.

He fidgeted and asked him why. "What are you so nervous about?" I whispered.

He avoided my eyes and answered. "Nothing." He snapped.

I glanced suspiciously at him but didn't say anything because the announcer had started introducing the team. I'm not the hugest fan of Qudditch especially since it isn't that pleasant seeing your crush pelted with unearthly heavy object named bludgers.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team, Finnigan, West, Hartley, McKinnon, Kensing, South and Chaser and captain of the Gryffindor team, James Potter!" The fourth year crowed into the magically magnified microphone. I smiled when James zoomed out from the locker rooms and waved suavely to the crowd. I sighed with the dozens of other girls in the pitch.

"And here comes the Slytherin team! Zabini, Greengrass, Rosier, Evans, Bouvier, Prince, and their captain and chaser, Regulas Black!" I booed along with the rest of Gryffindor and frowned thoughtfully when Sirius frowned and glared when his brother appeared.

"And the game begins! Bouvier gets the quaffles and passes to Prince, Prince passes to Black and he attempts a goal and shoots! Slytherin with the first goal of the game! 10-0 in favor of Slytherin! And, Chaser James Potter starts with the ball and drops it, only to have his fellow chaser South pick it up from below him! South passes to Kensing, and then to Potter who shoots and scores! 10-10!" And that's how the rest of the game went. Slytherin would score then Gryffindor would attempt and usually fail, Slytherin's keeper Penelope Greengrass was incredibly good. And Gryffindor really wasn't up to their game. By the end of two hours the score was 150-60, in favor of Slytherin. Gryffindor had a chance to win if they caught the snitch before Slytherin made another goal. And then the unthinkable happened.

The Slytherin team is known for playing dirty when necessary. And right now, it wasn't necessary but they still did it. Their beaters, Rosier and Evans, shot two bludgers at the same time at Gryffindor's best beater, Stephanie West. The whole pitch watched astounded as one of the bludgers hit her right shoulder and the other crashed into her left leg with a crack. Her eyes widened with pain and she slowly fell off her broom and toward the ground at an alarming rate. All of Gryffindor was at the edge of their seats as Stephanie's fall was halted by Dumbledore and landed safely onto the ground. All of us let out a breath of relief but Sirius next to me looked even more nervous next to me.

I sighed again and watched as Gryffindor called a time out to cheque on their team mate. Two minutes later, Sirius fiddled with his hands anxiously and tugged on my red and gold scarf.

"What?" I asked while peering for any sign of Stephanie. Sirius sighed and answered.

"Uh…Lily, you need to get down there." He whispered. I looked at him strangely.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine right here." I said.

He bit down on his lip and avoided my eyes.

"Well…it looks like Stephanie won't be able to play and I'm the reserve beater for Gryffindor so you need to get down there and play." I widened my eyes in panic and stared at him. Then I smacked his head and glared at him.

"How dare you not tell me this before? I've never played beater in my life! I'm going to be bludgered to death! I thought you were kicked off the team last year! God, you can't make me do this! I'm not killing myself!" I said stubbornly, staying planted into my seat.

"Come on, Lily. Please, do this for me. It's really quite easy; duck when a bludger comes near you and when one comes near enough just hit it in the direction of the opposite team. Come on, please. I'll never ask for anything ever again! Plus, it's almost impossible to die in Qudditch!" I blinked at him. He was practically groveling at my feet, and Sirius Black never does that. So after a few minutes thought, I thought, what am I going to lose? Several of my body parts but who really cares?

"Alright." I mumbled. Sirius snapped his head up from where he was staring at his hands, and sighed, then attacked me in a hug.

"Oh my gods, Lily! I can never repay you!" He yelped and I laughed and took his arms off my waist from where they were squeezing me harshly.

After all that, I started walking down the steps and toward the Gryffindor locker room. People shot curious glances at me as I walked past but I ignored their inquiries.

When I reached the Gryffindor locker room, I took a deep breath and banged open the door with a loud clang.

"Someone need the reserve beater?" I yelled; I figured Sirius would've made a dramatic entrance. The team looked up from where they were crowded around Stephanie's makeshift bed and James ran toward me.

"Where have you been?" He cried and I shrugged; trying my best to avoid the question. I peered anxiously over at Stephanie and asked how she was doing.

James sighed. "Pretty bad. Both bludgers dislocated her leg and shoulder, but, thankfully, Pomfrey managed to heal them pretty fast except she had to vanish some of the bones in her shoulder that had shattered so Stephanie needs to grow those back." He said with a grimace and I winced sympathetically. Skelegrow is very painful.

"So, you blokes need me?" I asked anxiously. I really didn't want to do this.

"Yeah, there's probably only about two minutes left in our time out so change quickly." I nodded and walked toward the locker that said 'Sirius Black' on it. I changed quickly into my robes and put on the necessary pads nervously. There seemed to be an awful lot of them; one of them which I blushed when I put on. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that since I'm a bloke I've got all the things involved with being one, but I'm reminded of that fact every time I go the bathroom…While I was changing, I ignored the lusty gazes the girls had on presently but that turned out to be pretty hard, they weren't even trying to hide their stares.

A sharp whistle sounded the end of the five minute time out and I nervously walked room with the rest of the team. I was so nervous that I barely heard sly comments the keeper, Emma Hartley was whispering to me. The qudditch pitch ground was surprisingly soft when I stepped on it but I figured it wasn't too soft when you're plummeting to your death onto it.

"And we're back! Stephanie West is in critical condition but will pull through! Sirius Black is her replacement, and damn, doesn't he look fine this morning? Ladies, I'm happy to say he is single! Ow…sorry, Professor McGonagall won't happen again…" I wasn't paying attention as the roars of the crowd rushed into my ears and I became even nervous than before. The team lined up and I went to the end of the line. My eyes wandered to Sirius and I saw him sitting in his seat with a very anxious expression. Somehow this made me feel better, that Sirius was as nervous as I was.

I was so out of it, I didn't notice everyone next to me jet into the sky until all of them were gone and I was left standing there. I was turning to James to ask him something when I saw no one there. I panicked and looked up and saw all of them in the sky, looking down at me like I was crazy. Quickly, I straddled my broom and shot into the air with a shaky start, I almost fell over to be honest.

"And the game begins again! And Gryffindor is rewarded a penalty shot! James Potter is given the quaffle and he shoots toward the Slytherin goals! He feints left and the quaffle falls into the right hoop! The score is now, 150-70, still in favor of Slytherin!"

I didn't listen and frantically surveyed around me for any incoming bludgers. The cold air whooshed past my face quickly and I shivered with the cold contact. The beater's bat in my hand drooped low in my hands and my shoulders were hunched from the weight of the bat. All around me, people zoomed past me on their brooms, making me all the more colder.

I sat on my broom, not daring to join into the action at all but when I saw the expression on James' face that clearly said, "What are you doing? Get your head in the game!" Once I thought that I had that damn High School Musical song stuck in my head, but I pushed that aside and gently maneuvered my broom down so that I was probably going twenty miles an hour. I gripped my broom handle with a death grip and looked around me with wide eyes.

A bludger shot right at me, and my eyes widened in panic. I managed to duck right before it hit me in the face. Five minutes later, two bludgers tried killing me by striking me in the face again and both times I dodged. The team kept sending me queer looks but I didn't pay attention to them and hid in the far-east corner of the stadium so I didn't die. Cowardly, maybe, but I really didn't want to die today. Melodramatic, maybe, but I didn't care. Besides, James and the rest of the team wanted the game to end as quickly as possible since Slytherin had managed to score six more times since their time out. It probably wasn't five minutes until the game ended. And I don't think Sirius will kill me if I stood aside for the last few minutes.

And I was right. Two minutes later, Marlene McKinnon, a fairly good friend of mine, caught the snitch and ended the game with a score of 220-210, in favor of Gryffindor. Obviously we had won a little too close for comfort but at least we had won.

Roars of applause and elation met my ears when I unsteadily crashed onto the ground. Immediately, I was bombarded by a red blur. I assumed it to be Sirius Black.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can never repay you!" He frantically shout-whispered, and I nodded wearily against his shoulder.

"It really was nothing, Sirius. I didn't do anything, I hid in the corner. You really shouldn't thank me. The team didn't really appreciate my team effort." I said modestly but Sirius wouldn't budge.

He unwrapped his arms from around me and waved his hand airily. "Oh, that? They'll forget about that after the party. Besides, you probably would've made me look like an even bigger arsehole had you actually tried to play."

I stared at him in awe. "Wow, you really are good at insulting and complementing me at the same time." He shrugged modestly.

"It's really one of the few things I'm good at." I laughed and watched in amusement as Sirius ran to James and hugged him fiercely. James staggered back with obvious surprise but smiled softly when he saw who it was.

"Congrats, Jamie!" Sirius cooed in an obvious imitation of me around James. Even though I was slightly pissed off, I couldn't help but smile slightly. Sometimes Sirius is just hopeless.

James blushed and looked down shyly from where he was still hugging Sirius awkwardly. "It was nothing. Besides, we almost didn't even win." Sirius withdrew his arms and adopted a mock affronted look.

"Nonsense. Do you have such low faith in your own team? Of course we'd win against those slimy gits! Whether it's by one point or by twenty six! I'm insulted you don't know that!" Sirius said with crossed arms. James looked bewildered that 'Lily' had referred to the opposing team as 'slimy gits.' I had always showed a least a little tolerance for Slytherins, and rarely ever insulted them unless they had personally done something to me or any of my friends. I made a mental note to ask Sirius to tone down the insulting, it's certainly suspicious.

James' bewildered look disappeared and he shrugged. "I suppose you're right. Now, let's go party!" James shouted, linking arms with Sirius, and thrusting his free arm in the air with the people assembled around him whooping in agreement. I followed the crowd and felt the excitement in the air take over me. The jubilation really was contagious. So with a large grin, I entered the common room in high spirits. The pounding music surged into my ears and my smirk widened. Unconsciously, my head started to bob and my hips started to sway. I felt a pair of hands place themselves on my hips and before I could look behind to see who it was, I felt hot breath whisper into my ear.

"Care to dance, gorgeous?" She, whoever she is, whispered into my ear, in what I suppose should be seductive voice. I frantically searched for Sirius without turning around but he was too busy talking to James to care about my dire situation. Finally, I sighed, no doubt this girl would be persistent so I might as well get it over with. Quickly, I turned in her hands and faced the hazel eyes of Natasha Green. I should've known; she is the resident Sirius Black stalker.

"Alright." I said with a bored tone. She smiled brightly and dragged me to the blank spot on the floor where some couples were already dancing to the pop song blasting out of the stereos.

Awkwardly, I started to move with Natasha's over eager dance moments. She was way too close to comfort, trying to grind and fit into every crevice of my body, very, very uncomfortable to say the least. And the strange thing was; the only thing I kept thinking at the moment was that if this was really Sirius, I know he wouldn't have minded, in fact I'm almost positive he would responded. And that thought, really sickens me but I can't stop. I mean, I really didn't want to think about Natasha's practically naked legs rubbing against mine frantically. She was staring at me like she could have me right then and there and be pleased for the rest of her life. Shudder.

Three minutes of subtly edging away from Natasha's overzealous thrusts, and blushing like someone permanently painted my cheekbones red; I managed to get away from Natasha at the end all the same. I spied Remus sitting by the fire, staring at a certain person dancing. Coming out of his gaze when I sunk into the armchair across from him, Remus smiled when he saw my still wincing face.

"Have fun dancing with Natasha?" Remus said with a smirk. I winced and glared at him. How dare he be amused at my misery?

"No. Did you see how close she rubbing against me? I swear to god, I will never find thrusting hips enjoyable after that." I said with a glare and a self pitying sigh.

Remus merely chuckled and I quickly changed the subject. "So who were you gazing dreamily at when I came?" I teased softly. Remus avoided my eyes and hastily replied.

"Nobody." He said with wandering eyes.

"Really? Hmm…I hadn't known Marlene McKinnon was nobody." I said with a raised eyebrow. Remus cursed softly when he heard that I knew who he had been looking at.

"Okay…I might've been looking at her." I smiled.

"Well, why haven't you gone to talk to her then?" I questioned and Remus blushed, inspecting the ground.

"I know I don't deserve her. I mean, look at what I am." He mumbled, still looking downcast. I fiercely replied and he looked up.

"What a load of bullshit, Remus! If anything, _she_ doesn't deserve _you_. A kind, caring, intellectual, compassionate, funny, surprising, I could go on, man. As for what you are, you can't help for being cursed with something so horrid, but that doesn't make you. That doesn't make you who you are. I can honestly say, Remus that I would've gone insane these past years without you and I'm sure that can be said for James and Sirius too. Besides, you're just going to talk to her; none of your deepest secrets need to be disclosed in just that. Now, go before I get Sirius." I said with the deepest honesty and a slight smile at the end. Remus gave me a bright smile and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, quite frankly a little surprised.

"Thanks, Lily. You're the best friend I could ever have." He whispered to me and I smiled brightly, a few tears emerging in my eyes; no one had ever said that to me and I was honored.

"Pish posh." I said with a modest shrug. Remus laughed before nervously, yet quite confidently, walking to where Marlene was standing with a few friends a butterbeer in her hand. I watched as he said something to her and she laughed exuberantly tossing her hair behind her shoulder. I watched with a delighted smile as a massive smile came across Remus face. He really did deserve the best.

After a few minutes of observing them, suddenly a butterbeer was thrust into my line of view and I looked into James' hazel eyes.

Internally, I melted at the sight of his eyes and his thoughtfulness at getting me a butterbeer, but outwardly I just took the refreshment with a smile.

"Hey, Sirius, haven't seen you much lately. Whatcha been up to?" He asked with a smile as he plopped down on the armchair Remus sat in a while ago.

I shrugged. "Oh you know, just getting switched into the body of a person I used to hate, getting ambushed by quaffles, dancing energetically with a girl I have absolutely no interest in, the usual." I said in an exaggerated air that clearly said I was being sarcastic...or was I?

James laughed. "Good. Have you noticed who Remus is talking to? Personally, I think it's only a matter of time before they're finally going out."

I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda made him go talk to her. Marlene is such a sweet girl and Remus is a sweet bloke so when I saw him staring at her, I knew they'd be perfect." I said with a faraway look in my eyes.

James looked at me strangely before talking. "Well, finally, I say. He's been obsessed with her since second year," I was surprised when I heard that, "but at least; he's finally talking to her. He does deserve someone." I nodded for the tenth time today.

"You know, we haven't had our beginning of the year prank yet." James said airily. Ah, the Marauders beginning of the year prank. As you can probably tell, the Marauders always have a prank at the beginning of the year. They haven't had one yet, and this is their last year. They have to go out with a bang.

I smirked. "You know James, I think I have an genius idea." I said before launching into the best prank the Marauders will ever pull.

Forty minutes later, James and I had finally finished going over the logistics and were very satisfied.

The rest of the party went fairly smoothly. I talked, I laughed, and I danced, thankfully not with , and sang. It was really fun. And I was Sirius Black so I could do whatever the hell I wanted and nobody would care.

At 1am, most of the people had cleared off and James started a game of truth and dare. Marlene, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Ella, James, Natasha, and I were all still there and we all played.

All of us sat in a circle; I sat next to James and Remus and as far as possible from Natasha. I was a little frustrated since Sirius seemed to be more than a little bit…intoxicated. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who spiked the bowl of butterbeer with firewhiskey but I thought he would've had the decency to at least not throw back eight of them. He should've realised that he was Lily Evans, and while Sirius Black can get pissed, and strip down to almost nothing, Lily Evans can't. Thankfully, Sirius still had all his clothes on and the only bad thing he's done so far is slur like crazy. And, also thankfully, I was the only to notice that he was slightly pissed off his arse but it was only a matter of time until they did as well.

James clapped his hands. "Okay! We're going to play truth or dare!" James practically screamed. He was fidgeting and bouncing from where he was sitting. James had had a bit to drink too and apparently, he was an energetic drunk. I'm starting to see that I was also a little out of it as well. James kept shoving drinks in my hand and in the laughing, I just chugged them down. Though, I could still think pretty rationally at the moment.

"Okay! I'll go first!" James announced in his bright voice. I cringed. This better be a onetime thing, energetic James is very annoying.

"Lily! Truth or dare?" James screeched and I resisted the urge to cover my ears. Sirius looked up from where he had been staring at the floor and gaped at James.

"Darrre of-courrsse." Sirius slurred and I sighed self pityingly and shook my head.

James brightened visibly; I was surprised at how that was possible and he smirked evilly. Shudder, not the best sight. He looked like a cheesy car salesman.

"Okay…I dare you to go to Filch's room quarters right now and declare your love for him." Sirius gaped at him with wide eyes before shrugging apathetically.

"Alright." And with that, all of us got up, half of us falling down in the process, and left out of the portrait hole clumsily at one am.

James let the rest of us and whistled quietly while marching strangely. Sirius stumbled behind me and Ella and Natasha were giggling like crazy. We were already making a ton of noise and I was afraid we would get caught. And since most of us weren't thinking right it wouldn't be the best idea to get caught by McGonagall, I mean Minnie, at the moment.

"Shh, blokes! We don't wanna get caught." I whispered tersely before breaking into giggles for really no reason. I'm serious; I have no idea why I did that. But I couldn't stop for some reason…

"Jeeessssuuuuuuusss, Siiirriiuuss, way to rruin the fuun!" Sirius practically screamed. I laughed loudly before shushing him again. He didn't pay any attention to me and started singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas! There is just one thing I neeeeeeed! IIIII don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas treeee! I just want you for my own! More than yooou coould eeever knooow! Maake my wiiish come truuuuuueeee! Cauuuse baabyyy! Alll I waaant for Christmas is yoooouuu!" Sirius cooed in a pitchy voice that echoed off the walls. And his 'you' lasted for twenty seconds longer than it ever should have. I giggled as the girls joined in on Sirius' singing and soon the rest of us were singing along as well. Before I joined in, I cast the muffliato spell around all of us so that we could be as loud as we wanted and still not get caught. Pretty genius, I know.

After minutes of singing, giggling, the works, we arrived at Filch's office that held his quarters as well. Sirius crept uncoordinatedly into the office and crashed into the desk with a large ow sprouting from his mouth. We stopped giggling at the door and winced sympathetically. Sirius saluted us before ducking into the door that leads to his room. The next few minutes we waited in suspense as silence came from the room. Next, we heard Sirius scream.

"FILCH WAKE UP! MRS. NORRIS IS DROWNING!" Sirius screamed. A thud was heard before Sirius screamed again.

"I LOVE YOU, ! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR HALF HUMAN, HALF CAT BABIES! AHHHHHHHH!" Sirius screamed at the top of his voice and ran out of the door still screaming. The rest of us widened our eyes and ran out of the place with Sirius screeching at our heels and Filch appearing at our tails.

"COME BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL HOOLIGANS! I'LL GET YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY QUARTERS? WAIT TILL I GET YOU, YOU'LL BE HUNG FROM YOUR TOES AND TAKEN HOSTAGE FOR FIVE DAYS! YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN AND YOU'LL NEVER GET TO LIVE YOUR LIVES THE WAY YOU WANTED WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Filch screamed as he ran after us in a pink, fluffy bathrobe and a hairnet. We ran the hell out of there, giggling loudly and almost barely running out of there with how uncoordinated we were at the moment.

Filch ran after us but after ten minutes of restless running and falling over ourselves we came across a huge door on the seventh floor that I had never seen before. I fell into the door with the others and the door closed behind us with a loud clang. I fell onto everyone else and dissolved into hysterical laughing. The look on Filch's and Sirius' faces was just too much to handle, and the image of what Filch was wearing sent me into giggles when I thought I had finally stopped.

Five minutes later, we were assembled into the circle again and had finally stopped laughing.

"Okay! Lily, you get to pick now!" James said energetically and I rolled my eyes.

Sirius looked straight at me and stared at me with a surprisingly sober expression.

"I pick…Natasha. Natasha, truth or dare?" Sirius said turning to Natasha who squealed with a satisfied expression.

"Truth!" She squealed.

Sirius adopted a thoughtful expression. "Was it you that I saw singing and dancing in a Mickey Mouse costume making kissy faces at the mirror that you were holding in the sixth year?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow and way less slurs. I raised my eyebrows in amazement as Natasha developed a very bright blush and mumbled yes.

We stared at her with amazement at what we found and continued the game in silence. Twenty minutes later, Ella had shared her bra size, Sirius blushed bright red at the information, and Peter had expressed his love for McGonagall under truth. James sang and danced to Grease Lightning and all of us basically fooled around. I had to dance rather promiscuously to Do ya Think I'm Sexy? and Marlene had to accompany me. Remus tried to look away all the while but looked anyway. Later when we got bored with that we had a pickup line contest. The object was to; obviously, see who could come up with the corniest pick up line.

Ella started. "How about you and I go play dress up. I'll play the knight and shining armor and you play the noble stead, that way I get to ride you all day!" I laughed hysterically at that one. Good old, Ella.

Natasha was next. "Do you know anything about pies…cause you're making my banana cream!" Ugh, disgusting, yet funny.

Marlene: "Jesus, that's a nice set of legs…what time do they open?" That was good.

Remus surprised me the most. "Were you raised on a chicken farm? Cause you sure can raise some cocks!" I squealed in disgust and couldn't stop laughing for five minutes.

"Remus Lupin!" I screeched but he just shrugged with a smirk.

Sirius: "Let's play Titanic, you are the ship and I'll be the iceberg making you go down screaming!" I should have known he'd say something like that.

Peter: "Damn girl, you have more curves than a race track." Amateur but still funny.

And then it was my turn. "Nice shirt. Wanna fuck?" I deadpanned before covering my mouth with my hand in shock. Everyone was in hysterics by the time I had realised what I had said but I soon joined in.

The rest of the night was spent drinking more (non-spiked) butterbeer and talking about anything. At four am, I fell asleep next to James on the ground and Sirius sprawled half across me on the surprisingly comfortable ground.

A/N: And there's Chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!


	7. Animagus', Emma Luna, and Adam

Day Six:

The next morning, my eyes popped open with absolutely no screaming around me. Unfortunately, even though James and Remus weren't quite screaming, it felt like they were. The pounding headache I had made any noise sound like someone was shouting into my ear. Ugh, Jesus, I'm having my first hangover. Dear lord, I am never ever ever going to drink again if I feel like this the morning after. I rolled over with a groan and buried my head in my pillow, dearly hoping that that might lessen the pounding a little. No such luck. Plus, burying my head in the pillow wasn't helping Remus' and James' shouting voices. Little things like the sound of someone brushing their teeth were echoing over and over in my head. Why hadn't I ever noticed that the sound of brushing teeth was incredibly loud? After another minute, I couldn't take the noise any more.

"Bloody hell, could you keep it down?" I shouted loudly as my face emerged from the plush of my pillow. James and Remus looked up from where they were getting ready for lessons and started laughing at my expense. I glowered at them, and winced, ow, glaring hurts.

How are they so peppy right now? And why are they laughing? Bloody hell, why won't they stop?

"Piss off! I have the biggest bloody headache in the damn planet and you're making it worse!" I groaned but they continued laughing. Quickly, I rolled over and buried my head in my pillow again.

A couple of minutes later, they stopped annoying me completely and James began taunting me. Some friend he is.

"Whatever is wrong, Sirius? Hung-over, much?" James said in a teasing manner, which I wasn't the least grateful for. I lifted my head from the pillow and continued to glower at him.

"How are you so energetic right now? You were more pissed than I was." I said with a frustrated sigh. James looked at me strangely before answering.

"I already had a hangover potion. Maybe you should get one too. I can't really stand a hung-over Sirius Black, as you might remember from last year..." James mumbled the end, and even though every sound was amplified by ten times, I could barely hear him clearly. My eyes narrowed thoughtfully and I vowed I would question Sirius about that later.

I grunted as I rolled over on the bed and dangerously close to the edge. Soon, I managed to drag my feet to the ground and got on my feet unsteadily. The blood rushed to my head and dark splotches covered my eyes for several seconds, effectively increasing my pounding forehead. Merlin, could this day get any worse? I thought as I fought to keep my balance straight. Apparently, it could.

As the dark spots finally managed to clear out of my sight, I heard the magnified sound of James' rummaging through a cupboard next to his bed. I closed my eyes and tried to block the clashing noises of glass colliding with glass in vain. Since I had my eyes closed I barely heard James shout, "Catch!" or saw the beaker filled with hangover potion soar through the air straight toward me. When I failed to open my eyes in time to catch the beaker, or stop the potion from crashing onto the ground, I jumped noticeably when I heard the crash of glass breaking on impact. Covering my ears, I opened my eyes and looked down in horror at the shards of glass mixed in with the sticky green substance of the hangover potion. Turning away from the potion with a groan, I quickly cleaned the mess with my wand and turned to James who was looking at me with a dumbfound expression. Probably wondering how the hell I hadn't caught that.

He shook his head and turned to walk to the loo.

"Wait! Is that the last one?" I asked with urgency. There is no bloody way I am going to go through the day without having drunk a hangover potion. James slowly turned on his heel and smirked a little.

"Yep." He said happily, knowing that I was effectively screwed over. I groaned in frustration and walked unsteadily toward the cupboard. Bending over quickly, I bent over the opened cupboard and rummaged through trying to find another green gunk filled beaker. Ignoring the clashing of glass that seemed to get louder, two minutes later, I gave up until a mud green potion caught my eye. The colour was similar to that of the hangover potion, not exactly, but similar. Unfortunately, in my hung-over daze I hadn't seemed to distinguish the slight difference between the two and chugged the rest of the potion in relief. Soon that relief quickly turned to equal amounts of horror and confusion as I watched the hands gripping the beaker slowly turn into small red paws. My mouth opened in obvious horror and my eyes widened in panic. I looked around frantically to make sure nobody was near me. I raced to the loo, peeking behind me to make certain no one else was in there. I saw nobody preparing for lessons immediately, so I ran in quickly and gaped at the image in the mirror.

Red striped hair was growing out of the aristocratic face of Sirius Black and my newly formed paws had mounds of red hair sprouting out my forearms. Still clearly gaping, I hissed in pain when my back forcefully curved and my black hair traveled into the scalp with red hair and ears sprouting where Sirius' hair used to be. As my clothes were ripped from the impact of suddenly turning into an unknown animal, I gave up trying to fight the change and instead let the transformation take me where it clearly wanted to. All I knew at the moment was that potion I had just took clearly wasn't hangover potion. Well, at least when you're an unknown mammal you can't feel the effects of the pounding headache I used to have, I thought optimistically.

My only option at the moment was to wait out the pain and the effects of the potion. All I really knew right now was Sirius Black was going to get it for having an animagus potion at hand. Animagus potions were a murky green and turned a human into the animal they would turn into after years of practicing, basically their animagus'. If I remember correctly from that lecture in third year, that potion was definitely an animagus potion from the colour. Just goes to show how hung-over I really was that I hadn't noticed it. But the plus side is I now know what my animagus is! Ella and I had always wanted to become animagus' but we both knew that we were far too impatient to make a potion that takes two month's to make and that has half of the ingredient's being illegal.

Suddenly, my heightened sense of smell picked up a heavy waft of steam and soap. A grinding sound came to and I suddenly started feeling very hot with the combined effect of steam and fur. I turned my head to find the source of the heat and saw the wet figure of James Potter step out of the shower. My animal eyes widened with palpable lust and my tiny mouth opened in awe.

Steam swirled around James' figure, and his white towel was being tied loosely onto his broad hips. Wet droplets slowly climbed further down into the beginning of the towel and his entire chest was uncovered and soaked. Tiny strands of black hair peeked from under the towel and I imagined very naughtily what that hair might lead to. One of his muscular arms reached up deliciously slowly and tried in vain to flatten his messy wet hair. The muscles rippled in response and his chest flexed with the motion as well. I watched as one water droplet traveled lower and lower down his gorgeous tanned physique and disappeared under the white towel that was slung far too low for me not to have lusty thoughts. The steam that still enveloped his body carried a faint smell of Old Spice and vanilla, the heavenly combination of which I had learned to associate with James.

James walked forward, humming beautifully under his breath, and stopped abruptly when he noticed a small animal staring at him with its eyes practically rolling back into its head. I was particularly delighted when James became so startled at my presence that he dropped his towel an inch lower down his pelvis. I unconsciously licked my lips and pictured many dirty things that would've never entered my mind two weeks ago. James' cheeks turned a deep red and he blinked several times in bewilderment. Suspicious, he looked around him wildly as if waiting for me, and by me I mean Sirius, to burst from the sidelines laughing uproariously. Finally deeming that this was no prank and that an animal really was watching him lustily while he was only wearing a towel, James watched forward with a bright smile.

"Come here, kitty kitty. Aw, aren't you just adorable?" He said as he opened his arms and bent onto his knees. I didn't notice his first choice of words and eagerly jumped at the chance at being enveloped in James' wet naked chest. I preened self-importantly at James' continued coos and walked forward with my head lifted arrogantly. Jumping into his outstretched arms, James wrapped his arms around my furry body before getting up from his kneeling position. My rather small body was pressed against his chest as he pet my fur and cooed compliments into ear.

"Aw, you're so adorable, aren't you? Aren't you? You know you have gorgeous green eyes…that look rather familiar now that I think about it. What's your name? Oh! I know! I'll call you Lily! You both have the exact same gorgeous eyes." My pleasure stopped abruptly; did he know it was me? My panicked thoughts were halted however when James continued cooing over the name and scratched under my chin.

'Mm.…' I voiced audibly, but the sound only came out as a purr, as the most heavenly feeling came over me as James continued to scratch. How had I never noticed how absolutely sinfully delicious this was?

Five more minutes of that and when James stopped I moaned pitifully. James chuckled when he heard my purr of protest and instead petted down my fur calmly. It wasn't as good as the scratching but I suppose it was nice enough in its own way.

James walked over to the mirror, and wiped the steam off the mirror, halting his petting for the briefest of moments.

"Come on, Lily. Look at yourself, aren't you just the cutest thing?" James cooed and lifted me to the mirror so I could see myself. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting.

I thought I must have been menacing, a cheetah, or a miniature snow tiger or something. But…a kitten? A red haired, green eyed kitten that was probably the size of James' palm? How the hell did that happen? My inner psyche can't possibly be so tiny that a minuscule gust of wind could blow it down! This is unbelievable! It cannot be! Lily Evans, the notorious woman who reduced five egocentric Slytherins to a quivering puddle _all at once_ cannot be a kitten animagus! It's unfathomable! I raged in my head as I stared appalled at my tiny reflection.

In a last attempt to appear like I was the least bit the menacing woman that I actually am, I growled pitifully at the mirror, pawing at empty air in the process. A quiet purr escaped from my minuscule mouth and my tiny paw reached up an inch before flopping back onto James' chest dully.

James crowed with delight and amusement and cuddled my petite body into his chest with his head resting on mine.

"Lily, you are just too cute for words. I think I'm gonna have to keep you." James said as he cuddled into me and my previous disgruntlement at being so pathetic in animal form swept away as my heart melted at James' words. Inside his arms, I purred contently as he walked from the loo and toward his bed. He set his pillow down before slowly and carefully plopping me onto the makeshift bed.

"Now, stay here darling. I'm going to change and then we'll set off to lessons." James said with a firm look before gathering his clothes for the day and setting off toward the john. I guess he didn't trust me enough to change in front of me. Bummer.

My disappointed thoughts turned to more pressing matters. How long did this potion last? If I remember correctly, the human under the potion can stay in animal form as long as they didn't succumb to their animal instincts, basically as long as they wanted. Now all I have to do is stay clear from mice or other notorious cat pleasers and I'll be able to hear James coo sweet nothings into my ear all day. This day isn't turning as half bad as I thought it would, I thought excitedly as I watched James walk toward me, pushing his sleeves up his tanned forearms as he walked. Yes, this day is definitely the best.

"Puuuurrrrrrrrr." The single extended word escaped my mouth as the crowd of blokes and girls huddled around me and scratched and petted every inch of my miniscule body. Ohh...This is heaven ladies and gentlemen. If you have never been scratched while in cat form, then you have not lived.

At the moment, changing bodies with Sirius Black was starting to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. With that reasoning, if I had never touched that damned vase then I'd never had to share a dorm with James Potter, also preventing me from downing that animagus potion. Without that potion I wouldn't be cuddled into James Potter's chest with ten seventh years touching and caressing every stone of my body. Thank God for Sirius' intense grasp of recklessness and irresponsibility, otherwise I probably wouldn't be in this position.

I came into reality for a brief moment to see the confused and bewildered gaze of Sirius. I could barely see the top of his red head from behind the ten seventh years but I, obviously, could recognize my body from anywhere and at the moment I was particularly mad, annoyed, and extremely grateful for Sirius Black right now. A rather weird and enlightening experience. Nonetheless, I wasn't so happy at Sirius right now that when he saw me I didn't immediately welcome him.

Over the tops of people's heads I watched as Sirius' eyes widened and a wide grin swept across his face. He stepped forward and pushed through the growing crowd of students. Once he came to the front he started cooing at me, like everyone else. I growled loudly, at least I tried, at his approaching hand. Sirius' eyebrows creased and his hand stopped midway.

"Seriously, why does every single cat in the world hate me?" I swear I heard Sirius mutter as I continued to growl at him. The people around immediately started awing and James appeared a little offended.

"Lily! That's no way to behave. Although it was adorable." He said beseechingly while I continued to glare at Sirius who was looking between James and me with a thoughtful gaze. Finally it dawned into Sirius' minuscule brain who exactly 'Lily' was.

"Lily?" He mouthed to me and I nodded my tiny head briefly. He quirked his head and looked questionably at me. I gave him a look that clearly said, 'Do you really think that I can explain now?' He nodded in understanding and I froze when I noticed another person come up from behind him.

Now I know it might seem that since I am in love with James Potter that I can't possibly have a crush on someone else. Well turns out I do. It's like that one saying, "I'm in love, not dead." I have had a crush on him since probably second year ever since he tossed his hair at me after picking up my quill one day in Charms. He is so gorgeous and sweet and kind and generous and everything! If I wasn't so obsessed with James then I'd say that I'm in love with him. But I know that what I feel for him when he enters the room is measly compared to how I feel when James does. So I'd have to say that I only hold a mere infatuation for him.

So when I saw the golden blond head clearly from above everyone's head I briefly felt my heart stop and if cats can blush I just did. Adam Hartley. The heart stopping, gorgeous person of my dreams. The bloke that holds second place in my heart.

He has light green eyes and golden hair, like I mentioned before. He's so sweet, and I know that might seem weird to say these sorts of things when I haven't even had one conversation with him but I've seen how sweet he can be. He once complimented my headband and asked me where I got my shoes then he gave me a piece of gum he 'happened' to have in his pocket. And once when I was walking in the hall, I saw a second year bump right into him with their books flying in the air and while she profusely apologized, Adam just waved her off and helped her pick up their books. It was so nice and cute. Plus, he's never dated anyone at Hogwarts so I know that he's holding out for The One, as I am.

He is just perfect and he's walking toward me right now! My mind started buzzing with nervousness and I would've tried to smooth down my hair and my clothes if I wasn't a kitten at the moment. I sighed a little as I watched him walk to me with that precise swagger. His hair was absolutely perfect and he was wearing a very fashionable blazer and matching corduroy trousers. The crowd has dispersed to only three people not including Sirius and James.

"Oh, isn't she just adorable?" Adam cooed when he got close enough to me and started scratching my chin as people had done numerously today.

Sirius was watching my peculiar behaviour, i.e. my frantic breathing and my widened eyes plus I wasn't purring while Adam was scratching my chin, with curiosity and James was slightly glaring at Adam for some reason, although that might be just because he's a Slytherin.

I was brought from my euphoria when Adam stopped scratching my chin and turned toward Sirius. I noticed that he subtly walked closer to Sirius while he talked.

"Listen, Lily, I'd like to know if I could talk to you alone for a second." Adam said peering at Sirius anxiously and earnestly. I watched in rapt attention as Sirius, with a clearly disgusted expression, opened his mouth to respond with a definite negative but James beat him to the punch.

"Lily's going to be late for...studying so I don't think she has enough time for a friendly chat." James said with a definite hostile tone while he slowly edged in front of Sirius with me still cuddled in his arms.

"I'm sure Lily has enough time if she's hanging out to pet a cat but why don't we just ask Lily herself." Adam said with a slight smirk as, I swear, his eyes traveled up and down James' body like he was checking him out. Which he obviously wasn't.

Sirius pushed James away from him and stepped in front of James. His green eyes darted to me quickly and I glared at him with the most ferocity I could muster. I hope my glare clearly said, "You better not mess this up" but I'm not sure. Fortunately, Sirius Black wasn't as utterly dim as I thought he was.

"I can speak for myself thank you," He said with a pointed look at James who just looked back with no amount of regret or shame. "But you have me curious now, Adam. I'm sure I can spare a couple of minutes of my studying to listen to what you have to say." I inwardly cheered as Adam nodded with satisfaction and led Sirius to down the hall to a spot where they could talk without James and his kitten listening in.

I looked up at James to see him glaring with fierceness at the departing couple.

"Sometimes Evans makes me so mad, Lily. And that Adam kid, a Slytherin! What is she thinking, walking off with a Slytherin? She could get raped at any second. Well I can't let that smug bastard get away with it. I'm not a Marauder for nothing you know." James muttered to me as he continued to glare at them. He finished his crazed muttering with that declaration and I had a bad feeling. James was going to ruin everything! I thought despairingly as he continued to walk toward them. I can imagine how insane he looked, petting a cat with a twisted smirk on his face. It's a wonder he didn't laugh manically as well.

The bad part about being a cat was that I couldn't do anything to stop him. I could bite him on the arm but that would just make him mad and I don't even know if I have teeth. So I was forced to make do with the situation and plus I was rather curious what was happening. What he was asking Sirius at the moment. But before I could clearly imagine what was happening James turned into a forgotten corridor off to the side. Spider webs were everywhere and torches lined the side of the corridor. I peered around curiously as James turned down numerous dank corridors until we got to our destination.

I gasped a little shallowly when I saw what was in front of us. A clear, glass like substance covered the end of the corridor, giving a clear view of the second floor hall where Adam and Sirius were standing apart from each other chatting easily. Adam was eagerly asking something while Sirius was watching in a mild sense of horror and suspicion.

"...And since you seem like a cool girl, and I'd like to get to know you better I was wondering if maybe we could get dinner later today, if you want of course." Adam seemed to finally reach the end of his rant and looked nervously up at Sirius.

Sirius seemed to stand there with his eyebrows inching up his forehead and his mouth open in surprise and what I was guessing was horror.

"I…uh..um…I-I…I'm going to have to get back to you on that." Sirius stuttered before power walking the hell out of there, leaving Adam standing there disappointed and confused. I sighed in annoyance; I was going to have to have a chat with Sirius about that. He could've just totally ruined my chances with Adam.

Suddenly I was brought out of my annoyance when I heard James shout.

"Shit! Bloody hell! What the fudge am I supposed to do now?" James shouted in annoyance and rage and kicked the stone wall with foot.

"Ow! Okay that was a bad idea!" James shouted while he gripped his foot in pain and annoyance. I would've started laughing if I was a human in this situation but I wasn't and I was rather confused as to why James was acting this way and why he even kicked that wall in the first place. To me, that seems like a rather bad idea.

After a couple of minutes rubbing his foot, James finally let down his foot and started walking back toward the front of the Entrance Hall. I looked up as we walked and saw the numerous winces James' face did and the dark frown on his face on the times when he wasn't grimacing. I looked at him with concern and rubbed my face against his chest reassuringly to make him feel a little better. A small smile crept onto the edges of his lips and he seemed to lose the tension in his shoulders.

"Thanks, Lily. You always make me feel better. Sorry about that," He said with a sigh. "I was just a little frustrated. It seems I'll never get her since there is always someone getting to her before me. Although I can't really understand how she'd like Adam Hartley." He said the name as if the name had personally done something to him. I felt myself become a little offended. There are plenty of reasons why I would like Adam Hartley, I thought defensively.

"I mean, he's a Slytherin. And Slytherins are pure evil no matter who they are." I suppose no matter how much James has matured he'll always have some sort of prejudice towards Slytherins, I thought with a sigh. "Plus, I could swear I saw him look me up and down and that definitely doesn't bode well." Aha, so I wasn't the only one who noticed that. Hmm...What does it mean?

"I just don't get how Lily can make me so jealous and frustrated at the same time! Is she somehow doing this on purpose? No, that can't be right; she's too truthful and genuine for that." I scoffed at that sentiment in my head. Truthful and genuine? Who's the one who's lying to him right now? He thinks I'm a random cat he found in his loo not a human being who just happens to be Lily Evans the girl he claims to be truthful and genuine. And who' s the person lying to him about their feelings, claiming to hate him? Me, Lily Evans, who's "truthful and genuine." Yeah right.

James continued muttering things to himself, and quite possibly me as well, until we got back to the beginning of the secret passage that lead us to the conversation that currently had me preoccupied.

When Sirius comes to me to ask me what he should say, what would I tell him? Should I tell him to say yes, say no? If I tell him to say yes then I'll finally get my date with Adam Hartley except it's not me on the date. And plus, do I really want to subject Sirius to that sort of thing? If Sirius made me go on a date with Natasha, not really sure if that's her name, I wouldn't be the least happy. Plus, think of all the pervy things he'll be able to come up with if he goes to that date. If I tell him to say no, it's unlikely that I'll ever get a date with Adam again, and that thought is rather disappointing.

So I've come up with my decision. Sirius Black is going on that date no matter how long I have to beg him and what I'll have to do for him.

Now, the more pressing matter at the moment is my condition. All I'd have to do right now is find a mouse or something and let my animal instincts take over and I'll be Lily Evans again, although, technically, I'd be Sirius Black. But I want to be in James' arms for a little longer and it is rather adorable how loving James is around me when I'm a kitten. Cuddling into me and cooing my name and all that. Plus, maybe later tonight I'll be able to see James change before he goes to sleep.

But...Sirius must be rather disturbed right now and he really does need guidance right now. In addition, if Sirius takes too long to respond Adam could retract the invite or totally ignore Sirius on the actual date. And I can't let that happen.

Imagine how disappointed James will be when his Lily is gone, I thought as I walked with James. Well Kitten Lily will just have to make another appearance soon. But maybe I can stay in this form for a little while longer...

Three hours later, I resisted the urge to catch that damn mouse that's scurrying around the tree James is lounging under. We've been under here for who knows how long and that damn juicy grey mouse has been circling around the trunk for about two hours.

I'm trying really hard not to grab it into my paws and suck down the salty, salty blood...Ew, why the hell did I just think that? That's just disgusting.

I think I've been a kitten far too long. All this animal instinct thing has been addling my brains. Yeah, seriously, I just thought about drinking some mice blood, ugh, although it does sound rather good right now...Okay that's it! I need to get back into human state now!

I rubbed my face in James' chest one more time and rested in his arms for a little more while. James responded by scratching my chin and I resisted to the urge to lay back again. I jumped quickly out of his arms and ran as fast as I could away from him. Ignoring James' calls and his impending footsteps, I ran into Hogwarts and ran and ran. Just when I stepped into arch that led into Hogwarts, I felt myself being picked up hurriedly.

I looked up, disgruntled, into the worried and frantic face of James Potter.

"Lily! Don't run away like that! You had me worried!" He said with a frown and a sigh as he gathered me in his arms again. I cuddled into the warmth and felt my irritation slowly ebb away. James' arms wrapped around my tiny frame and I nuzzled my head deeper into his chest. At the moment, I don't quite remember why I ran away in the first place.

James turned around and started walking back toward the tree. The sun was slowly setting and the sky was a dark orange with the sun peeking out from behind the valley of two mountains. It was absolutely beautiful. And when I was laying there with James, I strongly wished I wasn't in his arms as a cat but as myself. But once again, something was holding me back. One reason is the fact that I'm a cat at the moment and if I miraculously turned into Lily Evans I'm sure that James wouldn't welcome me into his arms with the promise of watching the sunset together. Second, even if I somehow managed to turn human again, I would return as Sirius Black and not Lily Evans. And I'm sure, no matter how many times I've joked that they're gay together, James wouldn't hold Sirius Black in his arms while they watch the sunset even if he knew that it really was me inside.

Gah, sometimes I think it was easier when I just hated him! My thoughts drifted when my eyes closed and I fell asleep tucked into the arms of James Potter watching the sunset.

The next morning, I woke up in James' bed. James was sprawled across the bed, with no shirt I might add, with me in cat form still in his arms. I'm quite surprised when I woke up that the potion still hasn't worn off but I'm not complaining. I really do not a repeat of when I woke up in his bed while I was still Sirius. So I edged myself carefully out of his arms that were cuddled around my form. James stirred a little before cuddling into another spot in his sheets.

I jumped easily off the edge of the bed and pondered my situation. All I'd have to do right now is play with one of the toys next to Sirius' bed and I will finally be myself...well you know what I mean. I was chuckling over the true absurdity of the situation when out of the corner of my eye I saw a ball roll from behind my bed and toward my paws. I jumped back visibly before cautiously lowering my head and walking prudently toward the still rolling ball. Once I had distinguished that the multi-coloured ball wasn't actually a bomb, I felt a sort of chill and rush come through me and I felt an immediate reaction to push the ball. So I reached forward and pushed forward the ball with my paw while catching the ball with my other paw once the ball was a few metres away from me. This game continued for not more than two minutes when I felt my body enlarging and my paws becoming massive hands once again. The whole sensation was rather reminiscent of the feeling that came over me when I had drunk that potion. I outwardly whooped once I had felt and made sure that I was once again a human. The only down part was I was still Sirius Black. But being human again had left me in quite a good mood so I happened to overlook that point.

I was in such a good mood that I also overlooked the fact that I had woken up at 6am and that maybe I should just go back to sleep. I bounded up with absolute hyperness and walked over to the door, ready to turn the doorknob, when I realized I had no clothes on...Awkwardly, I turned around and made sure that none of the boys were up yet. After double checking that they hadn't opened their eyes, I walked over to my bed and changed into a pair of trousers and a short sleeve shirt. After changing, I stood next to my bed and slowly started to see the humour of the situation. I started chuckling at the image in my mind of Remus, or James waking up and finding me standing in the middle of the room with no clothes on whooping...Yep, that is definitely funny.

My laughing started to evaporate as I actually imagined how embarrassing that would've been...I shrugged and walked to the door quickly. Paranoid, before opening the door I made sure to look down and check that I still had my clothes on, although I'm sure I would've noticed if they really had disappeared. There would definitely be a draft if that had happened.

All my worries and stress from the week seemed to evaporate as I walked down the stairs. I'm not really sure why I suddenly felt like the sun shone brighter and everyday is a blessing but being a cat for a day and a half kind of put everything into perspective. Plus practically living in James' arms for that day and a half left me in quite a good mood. By this point, I had completely forgotten about how pathetic my animagus form is and about Adam and Sirius.

I was strolling through the halls with smile at the nice weather outside when I remembered the whole Sirius, Adam thing. I sighed, my good mood slowly diminishing as I thought about what I'd have to do for Sirius to get him to go on that date. Great, yet another tiresome thing that will take an hour to complete. Yay...I muttered sarcastically to myself when I heard my name being called, well at least my name for the next three weeks.

I turned around slowly, feeling the sense of dread that had become quite familiar over the past week. Who I saw standing there with a bright smile and a waving hand made me a little surprised. Emma Luna wasn't the sort of person who would be seen talking to Sirius Black, I mean, she is a good acquaintance of mine.

About ten metres away from me stood Emma Luna, a Hufflepuff, in a black mini skirt, a black blouse with a black vest over it, and black and yellow checked knee socks and black heels. I smiled slightly at the sight; black was Emma's favourite colour and the stockings added to her appeal. Emma is very proud to be a Hufflepuff and has anger to match with her pride when someone insults her house.

Straight white teeth greeted me when I approached her and her purple blue eyes sparkled clearly with her teeth. I became even more confused as to why Emma was acting this way. Emma Luna is practically the spokesperson for the "We hate Sirius Black" club. All she does is whine about him in Astronomy when he opens his gob. So why was she smiling at me, Sirius, like he might be a potential love interest? I mean, I've never seen Emma smile as brightly as she is right now...

Well might as well find out, I thought when Emma opened her mouth excitedly when I stood in front of her. Suddenly, Emma opened her arms wide and practically jumped onto me in a hug. I stumbled back but hesitantly wrapped my arms around her small frame. It was a little awkward since she was clinging to me like I was a lifeline.

A few minutes later, Emma unwrapped her arms from my waist and slipped them around my neck instead. By this time I was officially completely bewildered as to why she was hanging off me.

She gazed adoringly up into my eyes and sighed contently before finally talking.

"Thank you so much, Sirius. I got an O on the final exam. Which I find surprising considering how much you kept on distracting me." Emma said with a giggle before looking at me seriously again.

"But, seriously, Sirius, I don't know what I'd do without you these days. Especially considering everything that's happening with the family lately," She said with a sigh and my curiosity was piqued. "I'm so glad that we became partners in Astronomy otherwise I would've kept on believing you were some bigoted, ego-manic, player that fed on the attentions of younger students to gain some self confidence and I never would've gotten to know the sweet, caring, intelligent bloke that I've gotten to know over the past year." She cocked her head after she gave me a sweet smile. I was beyond shocked.

Her eyebrows clenched together and her face took on a concerned expression. "Are you alright, love? You haven't said anything this whole conversation and you haven't met me in our spot the whole week," Suddenly, her face cleared and she took on an even more concerned face. "Did something happen with your parents? Or the Marauders?" My dumbfound expression somehow convinced her that something had indeed happened with either of those groups.

She clicked her tongue in sympathy and once again, drew me into a hug. This time she just gave held me in a soft embrace...Wow, I can't believe I just thought that. What am I, a sex deprived cat lady that reads romance novels so much that all her thoughts turned into cheesy descriptions found in the saucy parts? Ugh, I'm turning more girly but manly at the same time...

A minute later, she drew back. "It'll all work out soon enough." Her face dimmed but she quickly covered that with a fake smile. "You know what was a rather weird thing that happened at the qudditch after party? Well, Lily Evans came up to me, visibly really pissed, and started blabbering about how much she appreciates me and that she thinks that she loves me...She also mentioned that one thing that happened at the end of last year...Wonder how she knew about that?" She said with a piercing and suspecting look. I looked away instantly. What the hell was she talking about?

Emma sighed and withdrew her arms from around me. "Well, I'll find out soon enough, if you won't tell me. But, I got to go, love. Meet me at our spot tonight at 11, okay?" She said before pecking my cheek and walking off.

I stood in that same spot for, most likely, more than 10 minutes. What had Sirius blabbered about to Emma? What had happened at the end of last year that Sirius had mentioned? Where is their spot? And since when did they have a spot in the first place? Was Emma suspicious of me? Why does she suddenly think Sirius is god's gift to Hogwarts? Basically, what the hell just happened?

Questions clouded my mind as I walked off in pursuit of Sirius Black. Sirius had a lot of explaining to do.


	8. The date, Sirius, and champagne

Chapter eight:

Sirius' POV

'I am so screwed…' I thought once I woke up in the girl's dorm. This time seeing half naked women prance around wasn't going to make me feel even the least better. Lord, when did life get so…screwed? I thought this whole switching bodies with Lily thing was a huge blessing in disguise. I mean, Lily would finally realize that James was the one for her and I would never have to save James from drowning his head in a toilet after Lily rejected him again. Plus I got to live in a girl's dorm where they host fashion shows once a week. And yes, at the end, there is a lingerie section…and they do change in front of everyone…including me.

Anyway, last year I was trying to find out how to actually get into the girl's dorms in the first place without trashing my head on the side of the staircase four times in a row. Last year, or even two months ago, if someone told me that I would get to see women tackle each other during a pillow fight in their knickers every morning for the next three weeks and the only catch was that I would have to change bodies with my best friend's true love, I would've shouted in glee for ten minutes straight. But now…I kind of want to crawl into a corner and die. Well maybe not the die part but the crawling into a corner sounds appropriate.

I screwed everything up and I don't know if I can fix it. I messed up Lily's chances with Adam. Although it was good that I did since James would be pissed off if he knew. And Lily doesn't need to be hanging around a Slytherin, and Lily is reserved for James. Yes, I was protecting everyone's interests by muttering that response to Adam. Yeah…James will thank me and Lily will too once she realizes how wrong she was to like him in the first place….Uh, who am I kidding? Lily is as stubborn as a fat cat who doesn't want to get near the tub of water their owner wants to force them into. She isn't going to buy anything that I say. They're not even good points! Seriously, is she really going to buy that she shouldn't date him because he's going to brainwash her? Brainwash her to do what? To kill someone, get the dark mark? To do his homework? Wank him off?

And the worst part is this isn't even the worst of my problems. This dilemma is minor compared to what I did at that damn Gryffindor after party. I wasn't so hung-over the next morning that I didn't remember what I had done.

I talked to Emma about what happened last year. _That_ thing. Only two people know about that and that's Emma and I. And I'm going to keep it that way. But it seemed like I might have already failed at that since I almost shouted that I was in love with her. Thank God, I lowered my voice when I mentioned…it. Now I know that might sound like we did…it it but we didn't, jsyk. If you're wondering 'jsyk' means just so you know.

Anyway, yesterday turned out to be an eventful yet boring day. With Lily mysteriously turning into a cat I didn't really have much to do. Although even when she's a cat she manages to complicate things. Seriously, when did Adam come into the scene for her?

Oh god, James would probably be trying to get the Giant Squid to strangle himself to death if he found out 'Lily' might be going on a date with a Slytherin.

Thank God he doesn't know…But maybe he does know. I mean, he is a Marauder and if a Marauder's love interest is asked by a bloke, a Slytherin no less, to talk privately with his love interest a Marauder would not just stand there and fume, he would follow them! And since we were in the second corridor on the second floor…Oh lord, he must have used the mirror passage! Ugh, and we were standing right in front of it! Prolonging groan, ug, he must have heard all of it! Even the part when Adam complimented my hair colour, the specific thing that James loves about Lily! That's what that muffled yelling/swearing was! I bet he kicked the wall again…I bet he's in agony like the Snape/Lily fiasco in fifth year. I have to go see how he is. He could be trying to kill himself with his quill again. If there is anything that could make easygoing James actually want to kill himself it's something to do with Lily.

And this seems like a more…pressing issue than when Lily said that he's an ego manic, arrogant, player whose hair makes him look like a raven crapped on it. He slumped into a depression for a week after that happened. But this time, it wasn't just an insult that she threw his way, she almost accepted a date from another bloke, although technically _I_ almost accepted a date from Adam.

It's James' last year to get her and he's been trying so hard lately to get me to notice him but I was too preoccupied with the whole Lily thing, and I was pondering the Ella and Emma thing that I didn't pay any attention to his strangely gentlemanly advances. Usually around Lily, James turns into a quivering pile of female genitalia but this time he actually talked to me like I was a human being! It's rather strange to have James kindly open doors for me but at least he's not doing other things...

I completely lost my train of thought so I started thinking about Lily. I wondered what she was doing right now. Probably dreaming about James..."Oh, James, you look so hot when you're angry…," "Oh, James, your eyes are such a brilliantly vibrant hazel I could just jump in and swim in the depths of the muddy rivers within them." I said in a girly voice in my head as I swooned backwards onto my covers.

Suddenly, I heard Ella and Lila's voice, another girl in the dorm, from beyond Lily's four poster bed.

"Ahh, Lily's swooning over Adam!" Their voices chorused in unison. I found myself getting annoyed. This Lily was not swooning over Adam Hartley, and she never will.

"You know what, Lila? I think soon our beloved Lily-Pad will be head over heels!" Ella said with an overly excited face.

"You know what, Ella? I think she already is!" Lila said thrusting her tanned arms in the air. They started shrieking and dancing around me. I rolled my eyes at them.

"For your info, I was not swooning over Adam." I said in a loud disdainful tone to be heard over their shrieking. They stopped at the spot and narrowed their eyes at me.

"And who were you swooning over then, Lils?" They asked in unison with their eyebrows raised in disbelief. They obviously didn't believe me.

"Sirius." I said simply and with a defiant tone. They took one look at me and started laughing. Lila and Ella laughed loud and long at the thought that I was swooning over Sirius Black. I scowled.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I could fall for someone as handsome, intelligent, and just plain fudging awesome as Sirius Black?" I asked, offended. They stopped and looked at me before laughing all over again. This time I felt even more deeply offended. Why was the thought so funny?

"Shut up!" I yelled at them and they finally got up from the floor. With kind expressions on their faces, they sat on the edge of my bed and Ella put her hand on my forehead with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you feeling alright, Lily? You've been acting differently lately, and this just tops the cake. I can't tell if you're serious or if you're joking." Ella inquired and I slapped her hand away from my forehead.

"I'm serious." And even though the serious/Sirius pun got old when I was four after a rather enlightening family dinner, I started laughing at the situation. I could use either uses of the word and the name in this situation. I could've said "I'm Sirius," and they would've had no idea that I was actually saying that I'm not Lily. Ah, the irony.

They looked at me laughing like I had confirmed their suspicions that I had gone crazy. I stopped laughing once Lila and Ella shared a look like I was the crazy one. Please, they were the ones who were flocking around like birds a minute ago.

"Anyway, I am not joking. I _was_ thinking of Sirius." I said plaintively. They shared a look again. Jesus, you'd think they're twins the way they talk at the same time and share looks frequently.

This time Lila started talking. "Listen, Lily, how long have we known you?" I opened my mouth but she started talking before I could. "That's right, seven years. And over these seven years, wouldn't you think we know you quite well?" I didn't do anything because I knew she would cut me off before

I could say anything. But this time the both of them stared at me, waiting for a response. After thirty seconds, I gave up.

"Yes."I said in an exasperated tone.

"So since we know you so well wouldn't you think that we know you're lying when you say you were thinking about Sirius Black as a potential love interest when on the last week of school you said, and I quote, 'Sirius Black is such a bigoted idiot that every single time he opens his mouth I want to Avada my ears so that I won't be subjected to whatever painfully idiotic thing he says' end quote." I opened my mouth in horror. Did Lily really say that about me? That's just plain mean. Now I think I know what James feels like when Lily says similar things to his face. No wonder he tried to stab himself with his quill. That hurts. And I never even thought that Lily would think to use such a horrible curse. Besides if she tried to Avada her ears then it wouldn't take her ears off so she wouldn't have to hear whatever painfully idiotic thing I said, it would kill her. Surely she'd have enough sense to realise that.

"I never said that! That's just mean! Plus why would I Avada my ears? That would kill me!" I scoffed. "I have way more sense than that." Ella and Lila shared another glance and I was ready to actually Avada my ears. Ella put her hand over mine in an attempt to be comforting.

"Lily, who were you really thinking about?" Ella asked gently. I knew that they wouldn't stop bothering me so I had to tell them. I knew Lily wouldn't particularly like me telling her two best friends that she's practically gunning for having James' kids but it's not like she has to know. It is not like they're going to be teasing her for the next three weeks. They'll be teasing me.

"Fine, it was James." And instead of the laughing that I expected as I closed my eyes with a cringing expression, I heard gleeful shouts and a loud groan. I opened my eyes to see Lila standing and thrusting her fist in the air with Ella still sitting on the bed with an annoyed and disappointed expression. I narrowed my eyes; that's what I did when I won a bet…

"Yes! Woooo! I told you!" Lila sang as she pointed her finger at Ella. Ella sat their glumly, looking at Lila with a lot of annoyance.

"Pay it forward, Ella Enchanted! I told you they would get together in the first two weeks of school! Ha! Give me my thirty galleons!" Lila shouted in glee. Oh god, they're making bets out of Lily's love life…Heh…Heh, that's what we're doing except I'm going to get possibly 300 galleons at the end instead of just thirty. The whole school is involved in the Marauder's inner gambling ring. I'm kidding…the entire Marauder's aren't involved. The only thing we specialize in is James and Lily's love/hate relationship. In sixth year someone bet ten galleons that Lily was going to throw her numbing potion in James' face and that's what she did! Ah, good times. James could only speak from one side of his face for a week while the potion wore off because he was too stubborn to go to Madame Pomfrey after what happened the week before… I laughed and shuddered simultaneously at how disgusting yet hilarious that particular incident was. Oh, how hard Lily laughed at him when she found out from...someone.

I was snapped out of my daydream when I felt Ella slap me against the cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelped in surprise. Ella ignored me and eagerly and anxiously asked me a question.

"So you and James aren't together yet, right?" She asked with her brown eyes widened. Lila stood behind her, towering over Ella's petite frame.

"No…At least, not for the next two weeks and one day. Maybe, I might have the math wrong." I said slowly. They both looked at me with surprise and suspicion.

"Why would is it such an exact date? Shouldn't these things come naturally?" Lila asked me. Bugger, why did I say that? I messed everything up, once again. Now they won't ever get off my back. What am I going to say?

"Uh…I have a big project in…Divination that I need to finish and I'm going to be so busy over the next three weeks that I won't have any time for romance. At least, that's what I told James." I said with a sudden burst of imagination.

Lila and Ella still looked at me like they didn't believe me. "But you hate divination. You said it's the most worthless subject in the world and that you'd rather Avada yourself than spend one minute in the presence of Wilkinson, the divination teacher." Lila said slowly. I racked my head for a response and came up with one.

"I had something happen to me in the summer that made me realize that Divination isn't the spawn of the devil. I figured that if I gave the subject a chance maybe I'd start to appreciate it more. Plus I'm too young to hate." I said confidently. Should I be concerned that I can lie so well? I thought wearily. Thankfully they ate it up.

"Well that's good, Lily. Finally you're starting to be more open minded." Ella said but seemed like she regretted saying it after it came out. I guess the real Lily would have freaked out at what she just said. I was too busy marveling over my supreme lying skills that I didn't even really notice.

"Anyway, don't you think that Lila shouldn't get any money yet, since you and James aren't together yet? I think that it's just cheating if she gets any money at this point." Ella asked me eagerly.

I held up my hand. "Wait a minute, who said that any of you could get any money? You're betting on my love life, for god's sake! Why would I be okay with that? It's shameful and you shouldn't be doing it if the person you're betting about doesn't like it." I declared pompously. I figured Lily would've said something moral like that.

They had the decency to look ashamed. "We're sorry, Lily. We had figured that you wouldn't mind and the whole scho-"Lila pushed Ella not very subtly to make her shut up and Ella would've probably hit her head on the edge of the bed stand had she not caught herself on the corner of my bed.

I decided to disregard the fact that Ella was going to mention the Marauder's inner gambling ring to Lily. That would've been a disaster had I actually been Lily. She would've tried to murder me if she actually found out the entire school was trying to get money out of her relationship with James. Imagine how embarrassing that is, that the whole school knew that you were in love with a bloke before you did.

Although maybe I should tease them for a bit... "The whole school what?" I asked slowly and with narrowed eyes so that it seems like I'm suspicious. Lila and Ella looked at each other in panic and seemed to have a conversation with just widened eyes and nods.

Finally, Lila faced me and muttered a response.

"The whole school...was really encouraging." Lila finished. I had to admit, that was sleek. She told the truth while being very unspecific. Classic, the 'telling the truth while being very unspecific' move.

"Encouraging of what?" I asked. Lila noticeably panicked and looked at Ella for help. Ella only continued staring at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. Lila sighed.

"Uh...don't know. Ella and I have to go now! Bye Lily!" Lila stuttered and dragged a bewildered Ella out of the dorm. I stared after them amusedly. That was probably the worst save I've ever heard.

Anyway, I thought, what was I going to do before they rudely interrupted me? Right, I was acting like Lily but before that I...realized that James was listening on Adam and my conversation. Then I was thinking about how James must be in agony right then and I was going to check on him...Yes! I should do that. I mean, it's the least that I can do since I can't be there for him right now.

Right as I stood up, I realized that I was still wearing my pyjamas, i.e. just my boxers and a vest. Yeah, this is probably not the best thing to wear if I want James to actually pay attention to me when I'm trying to comfort him.

As I imagined what James' expression might be when I tromp in there with that skimpy outfit on, I quickly changed into a dark, black robe and some shirt and a grey skirt.

I muse the situation as I walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm. It would be nice to see the dorm again.

The walk up was surprisingly tiring and at the top I was practically gasping. I suppose Lily isn't in as supreme shape as I am, I thought arrogantly. But I wonder where she does get exercise, I mean, she is pretty good shape and I've never actually seen her do anything strenuous. My thoughts about where Lily gets her exercise halted when I opened the door and the weirdest sight met my eyes.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I exclaimed.

Lily's POV, after the major conversation she had with Emma Luna, approximately forty five minutes earlier:

I marched toward the dorms where I knew that Sirius would probably still be sleeping. I didn't particularly care if I woke him up since I was dying of curiosity and I hated not knowing what was going on.

I was halfway to the dorms when I saw James walking toward me with a very anxious and sad expression on his face. I suspect that he found Lily, the cat that is, missing. He was running his fingers through his hair like when he does when he's upset or nervous; he seems to do that a lot around me...

He looked up just when I smiled at the thought that James is nervous around me. A small smile edged on the corner of his lips and I had to remind myself that he was smiling at Sirius, not me.

"Hey!" I said with a bright smile as I reached him. James reached forward and pitched himself into my arms in a man hug that could only really ever happen with best friends. Otherwise they'd probably think the other is gay.

He had his arms tightly squeezed around my torso and I felt a little ashamed that I was enjoying this as much as I was. I heard some sniffles from close to my shoulder and I smoothed down his hair in more than motherly affection. I felt him stiffen and I immediately regretted letting my guard down for that silly moment. He quite quickly withdrew his arms from my waist and took a noticeably giant step away from me. James avoided my eyes and ran his hand once again threw his hair. I was surprisingly annoyed with the action.

James cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ahem...So, sorry about that hug. I kind of needed that. The past two days have been really shitty. Where were you actually? I haven't seen you in the dorms either." A small smirk appeared on his once depressed lips and he crossed his arms in amusement.

"Well, well, well. Sirius has been getting some sooki sooki and he didn't tell his best mate? Come on, who was it? That curvy brunette you've had your eye on for the past two years or the busty redhead from Slytherin? I've always heard they're rough in the sack. How was she? Rough ride, huh? You do look a little haunted." James said and started laughing. I felt myself grow a little queasy. Is this how Sirius and James talk about girls? 'Rough in the sack'? 'How was she'? Until now I had assumed that James...hadn't done it it but I guess I was naive to assume that he hasn't gotten any. No matter how much he claims to adore me, apparently he can't resist the hordes of women that want him.

I felt revolted. How could I have believed him? But I can't just give him a lecture about how he shouldn't demoralize women like that. It would be way too suspicious. I guess I'll just have to go along with it for now.

"'Sooki sooki?' What the hell does that mean? Ah, James what I haven't taught you yet. Such an experienced," I put an emphasis on that word to see how he reacted as I stepped forward and thumped his back with vigour, "lad like you shouldn't be demoralizing women like that by using derogative terms. What women really want is a man that is a perfect gentleman to them but when women are giving signs that they want a little something something, they want someone who will prolong the experience and really be the **dominant figure** in the bedroom." I winked at the end of my teasing. This will really screw with him. Heh, karma is amazingly awesome.

James looked a little confused at the end of my spiel. "So you're saying that women don't want me to be a complete jerk to them?" I nodded. "They want me to be a gentleman and when they want something, I need to really become pushy?" I nodded seriously while inside I was cackling. That shows him not to make fun of women in front of...Sirius. "And what sort of signs should I look for?"

I marveled at how James could be buying any of this so far. "Their knees need to be bent as to show desire, their nose has to be crinkled to show that they can smell the hormones floating around the room and they will always drink champagne before as it is an aphrodisiac." I said with a very serious face.

James had his eyebrows furrowed and his head nodded seriously. "I'll take that in consideration toward Lily. Although I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed. She has a boyfriend now, Adam Hartley." He said disdainfully and I felt a little sad. This whole Adam thing seemed to actually be tearing him apart.

I grew concerned. What if this Adam thing is ruining my chances with James, the actual person that I want but can't have?

"Yeah, I heard about that. But you know what I think, James?" He nodded anxious to know what his best mate thought. "I think you're being a baby. They are not even going out yet since Lily hasn't even said yes to a date. You still have a chance, you just need to get your head out of your arse and seize the day!" I shouted in an attempt to make James feel better. It was slightly true after all.

His hazel eyes seemed a little angry when I called him a baby but soon he was back to his energized self. "Yeah! I'll seize the day! I'll seize the girl too! Yeah!" He kept shouting as he turned around and marched in the same direction that I was going. I forgot why I was going that way in the first place when my stomach rumbled. I was really hungry actually.

Sirius' POV, present time:

James suavely turned around from where he was pouring champagne into glasses. Why the hell is he wearing that...contraption?

"Oh, why hello, Lily. I didn't know you were there." He said with his voice way deeper than normal. He chuckled at the end as if something was really amusing about the fact that he didn't seem me in the doorway...

"Are you okay? And why are you wearing that...thing?" I asked with a crinkled nose. I didn't like the feeling that James was wearing that for me. I haven't gotten used to my best mate trying to bang me.

He chuckled deeply again and I grew very annoyed. "Why, Lily. I just found this in the back of my closet and thought I should wear it. Do you like it?" He said pointing to the electric blue muggle suit he had on. I shook my head miserably.

James took my head shaking to mean something else somehow. Damn, he is dumb around Lily. "I thought it was rather intriguing as well. Tell me, what did I do to be in the presence of such a beautiful lady?" He said as he walked toward me and I was almost ready to barf. Is this really happening? Whoever told James to do this is an absolute idiot because James couldn't have come up with this on his own. That was a horrible pick up line and why is he talking like he changed his last name to Bond? And why is his Bond accent kind of Scottish?

"Yeah, I came here to..."

I noticed that he wasn't paying attention to anything that I just said so I decided to shake things up a bit. "Yeah, someone broke your Cleansweep, rammed it right into the Whomping Willow." Still, he had that vacant look in his eyes so I went a little more extreme. "Yeah, I just got back from giving someone something. I found McGonagall and Dumbledore making passionate love on his desk while a stuffed bear, Mr. Bubbles, watched. I think I saw Snape cry that he wanted to join in...Lucius Malfoy is half house elf. I just peed my skirt. Your muggle suit is awful." Usually if I had said something like that about James' clothes, he would've thrown a hissy fit but this time he only laughed charmingly.

"I can think of a way that would make this suit fall off me and onto the floor." He said with that Bond accent and I shivered in disgust. No matter how many more naked women I see today, nothing is going to repair the damage that James just did to my SOUL!

Somehow he had gotten really close to me and was pursing his lips and squinting his eyes to make it look like he's maybe smouldering at me but all it's really doing is making me wonder how the hell Lily would be attracted to this idiot. Jesus, he sure did not get his moves from Austin Powers.

I leaned backward to avoid accidentally touching the lips that are leering metres away from my face. I had to bend my knees to do so and James' eyes lit up like he's finally managed to come up with a good idea. Which he probably hasn't.

"Would you like some champagne?" He said his lightened eyes and I nodded wearily. James is confusing sometimes.

While James poured glasses, I looked around. The dorm did look rather nice, no big difference, but when I saw my bed, I felt a strong sense of homesickness. I got up and walked over to it.

When I managed to bury my face in my pillow, I was astonished at how Lily managed to make it smell like a female. I mean, she's a bloke. She couldn't have managed that since she smells like me and I don't even think she has any Old Spice and vanilla perfume.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and James was standing there with the drinks in his hands. I sat up quickly and took one of the glasses and an awkward silence erupted once James sat down next to me. I guess he might have noticed that I was sniffing Sirius' pillow.

I cleared my throat. "So...how are you lately? I heard you've heard about Adam." I said timidly. James looked up from where he was staring at the duvet and put on a totally fake smile.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Couldn't be happier for you." He said in a very fake happy voice since his voice cracked in the middle and James went through puberty many years ago. I still remember it.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to say. I just...I might go, just to have some good food. I don't think it will be that much fun...since I only have eyes for one person." I said hesitantly. I don't know if Lily would be okay with me saying that but I'm just trying to get that damn puppy dog look James has right now off his face. It's pathetic and he's acting irrationally. This thing with Adam will not last as long as I am in this body. But I suppose he doesn't know that so...

If possible, James' face fell even more. I guess he had assumed that he wasn't the bloke that Lily liked. Jesus, he has absolutely no confidence around Lily i.e. me.

"And who's that?" He asked with his eyes on the duvet again and with no hope or confidence that it might be him.

I looked at him obviously. "Who do you think it is?" I said in a dead pan voice.

"Austin Powers, of course." He said trying to lighten the mood, I suppose. I laughed and he got that dreamy look on his face again. The specific look he gets when he's made Lily smile or laugh or do something of the sort. I swear, I am never going to get used to James being in love with me, it's just too weird. One day, James and I barely even hug and the next I have to deal with him sending me longing looks constantly from across the room.

"You're so funny, James." I said as I pushed him playfully but my voice only came out dull and not at all genuine. Dear lord, I can't believe I have to flirt with him, rather badly, but if it's going to make James happier in this moment then it's worth it. Oh, the things I do for my friends.

James blushed and his smile widened to across his face. Suddenly his face was rather close to mine and his eyes were closed and he kept coming forward. What am I going to do? Holy shit, I said repeatedly in my head in panic.

Right before James' face was a foot away from me, Lily burst into the room. Her already marginally untidy hair was messed up and her laboured breathing told that she had run all the way over here from who knows where. I sighed in relief. That would've been a tough situation to get out of.

Lily took one look at my champagne glass and James' poor attempt to kiss me and threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"I was joking, James! I didn't really mean that champagne is an aphrodisiac!" Lily said with a rather appalled expression on her red face. Once I heard the aphrodisiac part I almost choked on the champagne and sent myself into a coughing fit. Lily turned from where she was semi glaring at James and fully glared at me. I stumbled back a little bit as I had no idea what she could be mad at me for.

Lily turned to James and continued ranting for some random reason.

"I was joking! I didn't really mean to make her swallow a ton of alcohol, that will just get her drunk. Seriously, haven't you learned not to listen to Sirius Black?" I looked up from where I had been coughing and not paying attention and weakly protested.

"Hey!" I weakly protested as my voice didn't have the power to strongly protest as I would've had I not almost lost my voice from champagne.

Lily glared at me again and stared at James in minimal awe. "How you could have believed any of that is unbelievable..." She muttered to herself. I looked over at James, who was staring at the comforter with a very strong blush covering his cheeks. His eyebrows were drawn and he honestly looked like he was about to cry. I glared over at Lily who glared right back at me.

"Hey, James, don't listen to him. Honestly, I've always believed that champagne was an aphrodisiac." I fully lied and Lily scoffed from behind me. "Come on, you want to go dump some water onto Snape's head? Finally give him the shower he's needed for the past two years?" I cheerfully asked while smiling hopefully at the end. James looked up from where he was blankly staring and smiled at me with surprise and gratitude.

"Yeah, I'd love that." He said and I knew that this would mean more to him than he would ever admit. Lily had just embarrassed him big time in front of the women that he's infatuated with and what I had said would make feel better about his embarrassing blunder. Also spending time with anyone always makes him feel better. By the time the water splashes onto Snape's greasy head, James will have completely forgotten about his little run in with Lily.

"Great!" I exclaimed and grabbed James' hand while getting up and walking past Lily with a glare. Lily glared back at me and opened her mouth to say something but I walked out of the door and slammed it before she could say anything rude.

Two hours later, I entered the common room with a huge smile on my face. I hadn't realised how much I missed hanging out with my best mate. And the look on Snape's face was priceless. We haven't done Snape torturing for a year. It felt good in a very deprecating way.

I was feeling so good that I didn't even notice that Lily was sitting there with a tapping foot and a very irritated look on her face.

Fortunately, I did notice her when she stuck her foot out and made me trip over my feet and fall all the way to the ground where my face plummeted right onto the floor.

I lay there for seconds feeling my mood plummet like my body just did. I turned my head and looked at Lily who was sitting on that oversized blindingly red chair with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What is your deal?" I muttered lowly so that she didn't hear it but being the demon that she is, she heard all of it.

"You really want to know what the deal is, Sirius?" I nodded from where my head was pressed against the rather obnoxious red and yellow carpeting. She glared testily at me and I exasperatedly sighed. Why the sudden change in mood, Lily Evans-Potter?

"I was having a rather interesting conversation with Emma Luna when she mentioned that she got an O on the final exam, despite how much you distracted her. And she mentioned that she can't imagine life without you. Oh, and that I haven't met her at "our" spot for the past week. She also said that I said I loved her while I was drunk at the after party and that I mentioned what happened _last year_. Now what's that about? You see, I had quite foolishly thought that since we we're going to be in each other's bodies for the next week that we we're going to be honest with each other as to make sure that no complications would happen. But I guess I was wrong. Care to explain?" By this point, I had sat up and put my head in my hands. Shit, I hadn't actually thought that Emma would talk to Lily. Although that was rather naive since Emma would have to talk to the bloke that helped her with stuff.

I sighed and started telling her the beginning of the story. "Okay, once Emma and I became partners in Astronomy Emma started to realise that I wasn't such a jerk. She wouldn't really admit it but when I started tutoring her late at night for hours on end, she finally had to admit that I was awesome." I said as a joke weakly. Lily looked very annoyed. I cleared my throat.

"Right...Uh, anyway, Emma and I started hanging out more and I started to like her more than just a friend. I had stopped tutoring her when we started meeting at night on the seventh floor in this large room that Remus and I found in third year. Pretty soon we started going out secretly because I just didn't want to admit that I finally wanted to start a serious relationship. I had this irrational fear that if we went public that she would find someone better and leave me the next day. It all seems rather idiotic now." I said with a slight chuckle, I looked down as I couldn't stand the sympathetic look that Lily was giving me. I didn't need sympathy or pity.

"Anyway, every single week we met in that same room and just enjoyed each other's company. I fell in love with her and I didn't want to tell you about her because I figured that I could avoid the situation for three weeks. The whole after party thing was just my emotions bursting from keeping it in for too long. I hadn't seen or talked to Emma all summer and I just had to talk to her that day. That wasn't the best idea since the alcohol was talking, not me."

Lily looked at me with a lot less hatred and annoyance. She sighed. "I wish you would've just told me. It wasn't the best moment when Emma slung her arms around my neck and started talking about how she couldn't live without me." She shook her head and slowly started laughing. A couple of minutes later, both Lily and I were rolling on the floor in laughter. The situation really was funny, when we didn't focus on the emotions.

Soon our laughter died down and we were left with the same serious conversation except this time the atmosphere was a lot less hostile.

"Hey, what about Ella?" Lily asked me slowly. I sighed and answered truthfully.

"I have no idea. I know I'm in love with Emma and I can picture myself with her twenty years later but the more time I spend with Ella the more I start to like her. But maybe it's just a crush...like you, James, and Adam. You know you love James but Adam was your first crush so when he comes knocking, you jump him faster than I would. Kidding." Lily looked at me peculiarly but smiled a little.

"Anyway, I guess I'm going to wait it out, figure out what I want over the next two weeks. What are we going to do about Adam?" I asked hopefully. I really didn't want to go on that date.

Lily's face took on a worried expression. "Uh...Well I was wondering if you could go on the date...for me." I stared at her in disbelief and annoyance.

"Why?" I whined. I crossed my arms. "No! I won't do it...No..." I pouted.

Lily reached over and slapped me. "Stop being such a baby! It's not like the date is going to be that long and since I am a lady and he's a gentlemen there's no way that you will have to kiss him on the first date and I'm sure he won't even try." I rolled my eyes.

"That makes me feel better." I said with a drawling pout. Lily rolled her grey eyes.

"Come on, Sirius, do something for me once. I swear I will deal with Emma while you are on the date and everything will be settled." I groaned and Lily's face twisted into an evil smirk. "Besides, you wouldn't want people to find out about your sordid affair with a Hufflepuff or the fact that you accidentally switched bodies with a girl..." Oh my gods, she's blackmailing me. Lily Evans is blackmailing me and its good blackmail not useless crap that half the school probably already knows.

I gasped. "Blackmailing me to get what you want?" I smiled. "Welcome to the world, Lily Sirius Evans." She smiled and laughed easily.

"My middle name isn't Sirius, Sirius. But will you do this for me? Please?" Lily asked with her grey eyes widened into puppy dog eyes. I had to admit, I look really hot with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and shoved Lily's face away from me. "Please don't try that on me. I can't stand to see it done wrong." I said with an attitude. Both of us laughed.

"And to answer your question, yes I will do it." Lily's eyes widened once again and she jumped on me into a hug. I laughed and we rolled onto the ground in laughter.

After a couple of minutes, both Lily and I lay on the ground of the common room peacefully.

"You know, I'm only doing this because I don't want those things to get out." I sighed. "I never thought that I'd succumb to blackmail." I mumbled to myself.

Lily smiled and stood up before dragging me to a standing position. "Come on; let's go do our homework before I pick the outfit you're wearing." I frowned; this is going to be a long day.

Lily's POV:

Hmm...Should I make him wear the black sequined motorcycle jacket or the red knee length dress?

"See the motorcycle jacket is more chic but the red dress is totally 50's and the 50's is in this year...Hmm...Sirius, what do you think? I mean, you are the one who's going to wear it." I told Sirius as I held them up. Sirius looked up from where he was resting from the day's trials and answered.

"The black one, it reminds me of me." He said before burying his head again. I didn't even bother asking him to explain. Sirius is too weird to understand.

I turned back to my outfits. "Hmm...I agree! Now, let's get you dressed and then we'll do your makeup and hair!" I said with a girlish scream. I could practically hear Sirius struggling to keep in his own scream. Hmm, torture is fun. I waited outside while he quickly took a shower and shaved. I didn't really want to imagine what Sirius was doing to my body right now...

Once he came outside, I couldn't keep in my excitement and ran to Sirius. The towel almost dropped from where my hands hit it.

"Hey, watch it!" Sirius warned me. I looked at him frankly.

"Hey, I've had that body for the past seventeen years; I don't think we need to have this awkward phase. Besides, I've done more with that body then you ever will." I tilted my head slightly. "That sounded weird but you know what I mean. Now, drop the towel and put these on." She said while handing me a black lacy bra and panties set. I shouldn't really be giving Sirius privacy since it is my body but I, nevertheless, turned around.

As I heard the grunts and moans coming from that corner, I turned around once I heard Sirius call my name in panic.

"Lily!" He cried. I turned around and somehow Sirius had twisted the straps and the cups of the bra were all the way near his neck. I sighed and laughed. I should have expected this.

"And how did this happen?" As I untangled the straps and managed to get the bra off. Next, I actually put it on. Sirius watched me the whole time with a rather reserved awe.

"I haven't actually had to change my bra yet so I didn't really know how to put it on." He said sheepishly.

"Ugh, you mean you've been wearing the same one?" He nodded with his head down. I groaned.

"Well now you know but besides shouldn't you know how to take it off at least since you've had to take off many bras in your lifetime?" I teasingly joked. Sirius laughed and shook his head. I took that to mean that he hasn't done that a lot.

I noticed that the dress seemed to be a little too tight once Sirius had managed to squeeze it on. It seems like Sirius has been eating some late night treacle tart. You'd think that a bloke with these abs would know that once you eat something you need to burn off the calories. Although he probably thinks this is some sort of vacation.

Pretty soon, I plopped Sirius onto the chair and did his makeup. To go with the outfit, I did black eyeliner around the eye and purple and greys on the eyelid to make a versatile smoky eye. The whole time Sirius kept sneezing and twitching his eyes so the result was a little messier than I would've been if this was actually me.

I curled his hair and accidentally got a mark on his neck from the curler. Sirius screamed rather loud at that. But I healed it with a bruise repairing spell I learned last year.

Once Sirius thought he was done I threw at him the real part of the outfit. The strappy, gladiator like sandals with three inch heels that are one size too small...

He stared at them and back at me numerous times. "Are kidding me? I am not wearing these! Is it even possible to walk in them?" He asked in disbelief. I gave him a stern look.

"Of course you're going to wear them or the whole school is going to know about a certain thing..." I trailed off and pointed at the shoes. Begrudgingly, he opened the four straps and carefully tried to force his foot into them. After a series of grunts and wiggles, he managed to get them on and soon had the straps closed as well. I helped him up and the next ten minutes was spent trying to get his footing in high heels.

"Okay, Sirius, all you have to do is extend your arse, push back your shoulders and extend your legs slowly. Remember, the key is that you must look like you have confidence in heels. If you don't, it's not sexy and you look like a bumbling poseur." I said as I pushed back his shoulder.

"That makes me feel so good." He mumbled as he fell onto his arse again. I found the whole ordeal rather hilarious. Five minutes later, after ten falls, he sprawled against the floor and sighed.

"I hate those damn evil contraptions! My feet burn and ache in the first ten minutes than I've had them on. Who came up with these? Oh god, I want to burn my feet so I don't have to feel the dull ache pulsing from my poor feet." He moaned and I rolled my eyes from where I stood above him.

"Come on, stop being such a baby. It doesn't hurt that much. Now up! We need to get this perfect!" I clapped my hands as I dragged him up again.

Five minutes later, after epically failing numerous times, Sirius had his groove in heels. His arse was shoved back and each step taken was with a ton of attitude.

Sirius walked rather unsteadily toward the mirror and peered at himself. I patted his shoulder and wiped a fake tear emerging from my eye.

"I've taught you well. Now where's that invisibility cloak?" I asked before walking over to James' bed and rifling through the chest next to it.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked and I looked up.

"You actually thought that I was going to let you go to that date without me there?" I scoffed. What a naive man.

He crossed his arms in defiance. "Of course I did!" I looked at him frankly.

"That's a little naive, Sirius. Of course I wasn't going to let you go alone, who knows what horrors you'll commit if I am not there to patrol you?" He glared at me in annoyance.

"I'm not a five year old! I can go on a date with a bloke without turning him gay!" He shook his head. "No, you're not taking James' invisibility cloak and you're not following me!" As he said that, Remus opened the door and curiously asked:

"Why is he, I mean she, not going to take James' invisibility cloak?" Remus asked once he stepped into the room. I saw as he looked over both of us and his eyes widened once they landed on Sirius.

"Wow, Sirius, you look so much better now that you're in Lily's body." Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and Remus laughed at his childish reaction.

"Yep, same Sirius in there." Remus laughed. "So what are you all dressed up for?" He asked.

Sirius groaned. "Lily's making me go to a date with Adam Hartley. And now Lily seems to think that she gets to follow us around in James' cloak. And I think that's rather presumptuous since it's a miracle that I'm even going in the first place. You know Remus, that Adam is such a bigoted idiot that every single time he opens his mouth, I want to Avada my ears so I won't have to be subjected to whatever painfully idiotic thing he says." He said while looking at me with a pointed glare. I avoided his gaze. I regretted saying that right after I did but it was rather funny...

Remus looked at Sirius weirdly but nonetheless let it slide. "So why are you going if you don't want to?"

Sirius sniffed and I rolled my eyes. "She's blackmailing me." Remus' sandy eyebrows shot up and a smile appeared onto his lips.

"Blackmailing Sirius to get what you want? Welcome to the real world, Lily Sirius Evans. It's a pleasure to have you." Remus said with an elegant bow and Sirius gasped in awe. I was getting annoyed now.

"That's what I said! That's exactly what I said!" He said in excited awe. Remus winked at him and I knew that he had somehow heard what Sirius had said and was just making fun of him.

"And didn't I say it so much better?" He said in a taunting way and Sirius glared tauntingly back at him.

"It's not what it sounds like Remus. I'm not necessarily blackmailing him. I'm just using my knowledge of his...secrets and saying that if he doesn't want them to get out that he should do what I say. It's in everyone's best interests." I said slowly as I tried to come up with a way to explain it.

"Lily I think that's the exact definition of blackmailing." Remus said frankly. I slightly glared at him.

"Lily, the reason why I came up here was to show you this book I found in the library yesterday. It's about the physics and psychological factors of Ancient Runes." At the words, my eyes lit up and I joyfully followed Remus out the door. This subject had always fascinated me.

Sirius' POV:

I sighed. Finally she's gone. I guess Remus mentioned that book on purpose.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror and headed out the door where I almost fell down the stairs three times. Once I got into the common room, I saw no sight of Remus or Lily but I did see James lying on the couch. His eyes were closed and his arm was draped across the sofa. He looked completely at rest. I walked over to where he was resting peacefully and lay the blanket next to the sofa on top of him. Usually, this would be a rather uncharacteristic thing for me to do but lately, I've seen how much James struggles with the Lily issue and since I'm going on a date for her, I figure I might as well do something nice for him no matter if he doesn't even know later. Unfortunately, or fortunately, James' eyes popped open once he noticed the change in his body temperature. He stared straight into my eyes and I awkwardly shifted. I hated when he did that sensual holding eyes move, makes me feel incredibly uncomfortable. Anyway, James seemed to glance at my outfit and then did a double take. His hazel eyes widened with obvious lust and he stared at my boobs that were kind of hovering over his head...

Then his eyes zoomed back to my face and he slightly glared in suspicion.

"Are you going to that date with Adam?" He asked in a worried and wounded voice. I shook my head vigorously.

"Nope. Just going to the...library. You know...books and stuff. Yay!" I cheered half-heartedly and James frowned even deeper as he realised I was clearly lying. I sighed. "Bye!" I shouted before running as fast as I could to the portrait hole. I looked behind me and saw James in a sitting position with his head in his hands. I felt instantly horrible but I knew that he just needed someone to help get his mind off things. And unfortunately, that couldn't be me. But it could be Remus...who's stalling Lily. Maybe Peter...no chance in hell, that rodent has the same amount of tact as a troll on their period. Who else? Obviously I can't but...who?

I walked back into the portrait hole and found Ella sitting next to James, openly trying to console him. Well they'll have a good time...together. Canoodling together. Laughing together. I stopped my jealousy fest before I ran over there and tried to tear them apart from each other. James knows that I've had a crush on her since second year so he'd never budge in. Yes, James would never do that. He'd rather die than betray me although that is rather dramatic. Comforted, I backed out of the doorway before James and Ella could notice me.

I continued walking through the halls with a troubled frown on my face. Could there really be something going on between them? If so, Lily's going to heartbroken. James is going to dating her best friend, and she can't mortally hate Ella because she's her best friend! Well that's why Lily won't find out what I saw today.

After a couple of minutes of walking through the halls imagining what Ella and James could be joyously giggling about at the moment, I was in a pretty bad mood when I entered the Room of Requirement where Adam was waiting for me. What I saw made me gape. Adam thinks he's getting lucky tonight.

In the vast area of the room, burgundies, reds, and purples draped and laced over the floors and every surface. Candles lit the corners and each crevice of the room. A warm fireplace was roaring and chairs were assembled around the fire, giving the room a cosy and romantic look. It's making me nauseous. And right in the corner of the room lay a king size bed embezzled with rose petals. God, I think I've stepped into a charismatic teenage novel. What am I going to do? Unfortunately, I couldn't run out since Adam had already seen me from where he was pouring champagne into glasses. Why is all this champagne popping up?

I stood there startled, gaping at the bed in the corner. Adam is very presumptuous and arrogant if he thinks that he is getting anything from Lily Sirius Evans. Adam looked up from where he was pouring and gasped at my outfit.

"Lily...You look amazing!" He exclaimed as he walked closer to me. I instinctively took a couple steps backward as he got to where my three inch heels were planted to the ground. Once he got near me I got the chance to look at his outfit. He had a purple velvet blazer with a yellow ascot popping out from under the collar. Peeping out the edge of the blazer was a pink cashmere cardigan. His pants were an odd colour of black and silver and his shoes were some weird cross between dress shoes and something a Nazi would have worn while he was carrying out Hitler's orders. Once I saw this whole outfit, I was convinced my earlier suspicions were correct.

I smiled with strain as Adam led me to the table set in the middle of the room. I sat down gingerly and closed my eyes. I needed a minute to calm myself down and get myself ready for the possible worst three hours of my life. Adam sat across from me and I sighed deeply. This was going to be a very long date.

I was hunched over the table in laughter two hours later. "Oh my lord, did you really throw the pie in her face?" I said between guffaws. I was actually having a good time. At first, it was incredibly awkward but then I decided that I wouldn't treat this date as a date. I would pretend that I was at a casual lunch with a good friend who does not want to get into my trousers. It worked. Plus, Adam is rather funny, reminds me of me.

"Cousin Cissy was always rather a bitch. My whole life I wanted to do that. Plus all that punishment after was absolutely worth it from the look on her face!" He said before twitching his face like he was having a seizure and I collapsed into laughter all over again. It could be said that Adam might think that I liked him from the way the date was going but that's not true. I was merely trying to make this date more fun that it would've been if I had sat there miserably. Plus, I just found out that Adam is related to me. Somehow along the line, his cousin is Narcissa and my cousin is also Cissy.

He seems to share the same disdain for his family as I do even if he still is a Slytherin. That made me quite fond of him when he admitted that he'd rather sleep with Dumbledore in his room than go back to his family house in the holidays. And that's exactly how I feel! I mean, I ran away last holiday, that should show how much I really hated that family. Finally a bloke that actually knows how that feels.

"So tell me about yourself Lily. Someone as beautiful as you must have a fascinating story." I paused and ignored the cheesy compliment. Shit, all I really know about Lily is the really intimate stuff she's told me about. I don't know her general story!

"Uh...Just the general stuff you know. Mother and dad did it, I came out, normal childhood, found out I'm a witch, came to a magical school for the next seven years. You know, normal things." I said breezily. Now was the time to put my lying abilities to the test.

Adam laughed and urged me to continue.

"My father was...a tax accountant. And my mum was part of the...MI-5. Yeah, she only ever was at home when I was at school and she never tucked me in at night, I guess that contributes to my excess need for attention." I said mysteriously.

Adam smiled at that. "My sister vowed revenge on me when my mother died from a bombing accident on the metro. My father died from a broken heart and ever since I've lived in a heartbroken family with no chance of reviving itself." There was a dramatic pause before Adam started laughing. Slowly I started laughing as well and marveled at how ridiculous that story was. Someone would have to be very dull to believe that.

I looked over at the clock over by the door. It was almost ten thirty. I had to get back besides it was getting a little awkward now...

"Well, Adam, this has been wonderful but I must be going." I said as I got up and gathered my belongings and chugged the rest of my champagne. I'm having champagne a lot lately.

"Aw...come on, stay a little longer." Adam said slowly as he walked over to me and slid his hands down my arms. I shivered in disgust which he misinterpreted as something else. Slowly he started to back me up and heels aren't really that great for getting away from a bloke that might just rape you so all I could do was mutter responses and look constantly toward the door.

Suddenly I felt myself hit the edge of the bed. Being Lily also had a disadvantage; I can't fight off unwanted males when I have almost no muscle definition. If I was myself right now, I would've pushed him off when he first touched me although I wouldn't be in this situation if I was myself...

And while I was pondering whether there is a possibility that I could be in this situation if I was myself, suddenly I felt Adam plant his lips against mine. He was pressing hard against my mouth and shoved his tongue down my throat. The entire sensation made me want to vomit in his mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening! Lily promised me that no physical contact would happen if I came and here I am, getting mouth raped by a bloke I actually had an okay time with. My god, my cousin is kissing me! I shoved him away before anything else could happen. Ugh, I am sticking to females, thank you very much!

When I looked at him, he had a frenzied look of realisation and he plopped down onto the bed without even looking at me. I was rather grateful of that but when he put his head in his hands; I was confused and rather worried. Had I done something?

"I'm gay." Adam muttered into his hands. I gaped; I had not expected him to admit it to me besides I was only joking when I thought that he might be gay.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a look of shock. Adam looked up and said his confession again.

"I'm gay." He said with a small amount shock. "I had suspected but I thought a date with you would convince me that I was perfectly straight. But when I kissed you, it just felt wrong and then I realised I can't lie to myself anymore. I'm gay, plain and simple." He said before bursting into tears. I just stood there for who knows how many minutes long before I finally talked.

"It's good that you've figured all that out but I've got to go." I said before picking up my things and trying to leave the room before he could say anything.

When I got the common room, I found Ella and James peacefully sleeping next to each other. I felt like smashing something but I just walked forward with my fists clenched and fell into my bed not so peacefully thirty seconds later.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!


	9. The Confession and Operation Tiger

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so unbelievably long to get to writing this chapter! Honestly, so much has happened in the past year that finishing this story was the last thing on my mind but now, it is one of my top priorities and I am writing up chap. ten as we speak! But first, here is chapter nine, The Confession and Operation Tiger. Please review your thoughts and suggestions as they are greatly appreciated!

Previously...

James suavely turned around from where he was pouring champagne into glasses. Why the hell is he wearing that...contraption?

"Right...Uh, anyway, Emma and I started hanging out more and I started to like her more than just a friend." [Sirius]

"Lily, the reason why I came up here was to show you this book I found in the library yesterday. It's about the physics and psychological factors of Ancient Runes." At the words, my eyes lit up and I joyfully followed Remus out the door."

"I'm gay." Adam muttered into his hands. I [Sirius] gaped; I had not expected him to admit it to me besides I was only joking when I thought that he might be gay.

Lily's POV:

As I jaunted through the hallways of Hogwarts after spending several hours talking with Remus in the library, I couldn't help wondering whether I made the right decision to let Remus guide me away from the Invisibility cloak. The conversation definitely was more interesting than watching Sirius ruin my chances with the bloke I've had a crush on for several years but, at the same time, that's exactly why I should have been there to monitor Sirius. First of all, I could have saved Sirius from acting like a complete fool...and it would have been like I was actually on the date- the date that I have been waiting to happen for three years. My soul and my personality might not actually be the one sitting in the chair opposite Adam but my overall body is. Which I think counts for something, right?

But then again, it would have been agonizing having to sit there while Sirius makes me look like a mentally deranged individual; adding to that the fact that I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. That part is particularly bothersome. Eventually, I have to admit, some form of hysterical catastrophe would have happened like always seems to happen lately when Sirius and I are involved.

And with that resolved thought, I am so glad I didn't go. Besides, like Sirius said, he isn't a five year old. He is capable. I mean, he has to have serious acting chops to be able to convince so many girls that he loves them.

I hummed cheerfully as I finished my rationalization. I have nothing to worry about, I assured myself.

But as I reached the common room, I got a very strange feeling. Something told me that I shouldn't go in there. I didn't really hear a distinct voice telling me so but instead, I felt a really unsettling feeling in my stomach. To be honest, I was quite freaked out by that feeling. The only other time I've had that feeling was when I walked in on my parents. And that was so not a pleasant experience so I doubted that whatever was waiting for me in the common room was any better.

"Don't just stare at me. Say the password!" The fat lady screeched at me in annoyance after I had stood there contemplating. I stood there for another second, weighing the pros and cons before I shrugged my shoulders to myself. 'Can't be that bad,' I had thought foolishly.

And with that, I said the password and stepped into the common room. The moment I did, I felt literally sick to the pit of my stomach.

My ego told me that just because they were sleeping next to each other didn't mean that anything happened but my id wanted to rip them away from each other while my superego wanted to start crying and ask them what exactly they were doing.

What happened was the result of all three. With clenched fists and watering eyes, I reached between where Ella was resting her head on James' shoulder and pushed them quite roughly apart. The action made Ella sway back and forth until she fell over into James' lap.

Hmm, the lap of someone who has woken up with a rather satisfied smile on his lips. Who wouldn't be satisfied having a hot girl that happens to be the crush of their best friend and the best friend of their so called love strewn across their lap? I mean, I would certainly be satisfied!

If you couldn't detect it, that was sarcasm.

James' eyes lit up when he realised who was towering over him with a very angry, glowering expression.

"Sirius! Where have you been?" James said with a startled expression and a slightly raised eyebrow. I glared at him testily. He doesn't get to be the one asking questions right now!

"I can ask you the same thing except maybe I should ask you what you've been _doing _instead?" I said with narrowed eyes and a pointed glare at the girl flung across his lap. James' eyes widened in panic as he finally noticed the weight on his lap. He quickly pushed Ella of his lap where she flopped dully onto the plushy couch. She doesn't wake up over anything. She is the reason why fire alarms are so loud.

I switched my glare back to James who stood up quickly with panicked eyes.

"Sirius, nothing happened. I swear to you, on everything that is holy, and on my mother's future grave, that I did nothing with Ella. After Lily left looking all sexy for a Slytherin that doesn't deserve her fingernail," He pauses and glares at the ground for a moment before focusing on the task again. "I wasn't in the best of moods. And since _you_ weren't anywhere in sight, there was nobody except Ella to talk to." James says in a plaintive voice. Irritated, I hold my hand up.

"Excuse me, but I am not the one who has done wrong-"I say before I am cut off by a furious James.

"Oh, are you kidding me? First of all, I haven't done anything wrong. Secondly, this is the first time I have seen you after classes since school started a week ago. Where have you been? Where were you when I was about to drown my head in the toilet again? Oh, let me guess. Gallivanting with some girl in a broom cupboard. You haven't been around at all; it's like you're not even a part of the Marauders anymore. It's just me, Remus, and Peter these days." James says accusingly and I avert my eyes. He's totally right. I haven't been hanging out with them at all. How am I going to get myself out of this?

"Not to mention the fact that every time I see you these days, you're laughing at something _Lily _said, you're smiling at her, you're flirting with her, you're talking to her like something is going on there. Is there something going on?" He pauses and waits for me to answer but nothing is coming out of my mouth. After a while of just staring at James in panic, James scoffs.

"You know, Remus said that you would never do something like that. But I'm not so sure. I don't even know who you are anymore. It's like you're not even Sirius." That's it. It's over. James knows. And if he hasn't exactly put everything together yet, I have to tell him because I am not going to be the one that ruins the best friendship at Hogwarts.

But really? He thinks Sirius and I have something going on? Ewwww...Ew. No. No. No.

James shakes his head at me in shame and turns away to walk up the stairs. The look that he gives me right then…I hope I never see it again.

"James. Wait." I grab his arm and pull him back. "You're right. I'm not Sirius." I say before he can run away. He looks at me with the utmost annoyance.

He pulls his arm away and shakes his head again. "Come on, Sirius, this isn't the time to joke around."

"No, I am completely serious." I look over at the staircase and motion toward them. "Can we go upstairs and I'll explain?"

James stares at me for a moment with that same irritated and angry expression before he sighs and starts climbing the stairs by two. I follow slowly behind while twisting my hands very nervously. I have no idea how this is going to go especially since Sirius isn't with me to fully convince James.

If I was James, I wouldn't believe a word. Sure, the past few days have been weird in regards to my behaviour and Sirius' but us switching bodies? No, too preposterous.

Well, here we go, I think before I walk into our dorm to find James flung across his bed with is arms crossed behind his head in a rather hostile way for such a casual pose. For a moment, I stare at him. And I'm struck with a very strong emotion…I don't know how to describe it. But all of a sudden, I wanted to wipe that frown off his face and make him smile again. And the only way I can do that is to tell him the truth and maybe a few years from now, he'll think the whole situation is funny.

I look down at Sirius' abnormally small hands for the rest of his body and sigh deeply to myself. Where to start?

Walking forward unsteadily, I awkwardly walk to where James is strewn and start my spiel. I tell him about the ministry, Dumbledore, and our arrangement for the past week. I just let everything out without pause and once I'm done, I feel my shoulders relax completely and feel the stress of our lies leave my body. My muscles tense when I hear a loud groan. I look up quickly and James has his head buried into his pillow and is rocking back and forth.

"James, are you okay? Are you having a nervous breakdown? Oh god, I knew we should have told you right when it happened but I panicked and I didn't want the only guy that I fan-"I stop myself before I blurted out to him that I fancy him. Ugh, that would have been bad. Who would ever find me attractive in this body?

But James is too preoccupied with whatever emotion he's feeling to register what I had almost confessed.

I stare at James uncomprehendingly for a few more moments before James withdraws his head out of the pillow and looks somewhere off my shoulder with a very red face.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. I can't believe this! I am such an idiot!" I don't get it, I think.

"What have you done? We're the ones that have lied to you for the past week and more!" I say deliriously. James finally looks at my face instead of the spot above my shoulder and shakes his head sadly.

"But I am the one that thought Lily Evans would ever date Sirius Black." He says slowly with a slight smile and I let out a sigh of relief. Soon, a laugh emerges from my throat and I can't keep my relief and happiness in anymore. How did I manage to pick the greatest bloke in the world to have a crush on?

But then I remember exactly what I just told him and express my confusion.

"So you believe me? Just like that?" I ask him, shocked. James looks at me up and down for a minute in concentration and then finally, nods slowly.

"We live in the Wizarding world, anything can happen. Besides, Sirius never fidgets with his hands like you do when you're nervous. And Remus has been saying the weirdest things to me lately that I now know was him dropping hints about this. Of course Remus is the first one to realise why you and Sirius were acting strangely." He smiles slowly and cockily. "Another reason why I believe you is Sirius never stares at me at lunch like you have recently."

I feel the blood rush to my face and I look down at my hands briefly before looking up at James again shyly. What I see makes me slightly concerned but mostly amused. James looks like someone just ate human feces in front of him.

I purse my lips to keep myself from bursting into laughter. James slowly shakes his head with the same expression and shudders. Finally, a loud laugh emerges from my mouth.

"What?" I giggled. James shudders again and explains.

"I just flirted with Sirius Black. This is just too weird." I laugh even louder as James' face twists even more in disgust. Between giggles, I manage to gasp out.

"Just imagine how weird it must have been for Sirius. His best friend's basically trying to get him into bed." I giggle even more as I remember Sirius' numerous disgruntled remarks about this certain topic. I expect James to start laughing too but his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Do you really think that I just want to get you into bed?" My eyebrows shoot up in surprise as this was the last thing that I had expected to come out of James. For a moment, the expression of hurt and confusion on James' handsome face tells me that maybe I'm not just a notch on his bedpost for him. But then I dismiss the thought, that's all I've ever been to James.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you haven't exactly acted like you've wanted anything else. To you, I'm just a prize; the girl that you've never been able to get." I say sadly.

James' frown gets even deeper and he opens his mouth to, hopefully, proclaim his utmost love for me but at that exact moment, the door opens and in steps in…Lily Evans herself. Well, technically, Sirius Black.

He's changed out of the clothes that I had picked out for him and instead is wearing the skimpy pajamas that I had thought I had burned. I glare at Sirius quickly before I turn back to James who is sitting there with his mouth wide open. I feel vaguely hurt and flattered at the way he's gawking at my body. Unconsciously, I try to tug down my pants, even though I'm not the one wearing the shorts, and cross my hands over my chest which everyone knows doing that just makes your chest look even bigger.

"Yeah, you're really convincing me that I'm more to you than just a prize," I hiss to James who snaps out of his trance and looks at me with a wounded expression but I turn back to Sirius before I can truly see how much I've hurt him. Ugh, sometimes I don't understand him at all.

When I turn back to Sirius, he looks rather confused about our exchange but changes his mind about asking. Just as he's about to say something incredibly important, I look at Sirius with such a serious expression that he starts.

"What? What's happened?" He says seriously with a stricken expression that says he thinks someone's died. He looks between James and me quickly but I stop him before he jumps to some extreme conclusion.

"James knows. I had to tell him…due to certain circumstances." Sirius looks almost annoyed and looks he's about to start complaining when James gets up and walks to him.

For a moment, James stands before Sirius and I have no idea what he is about to do. And just like in a comedy where instead of slapping him like would be expected, James opens his arms wide and beckons Sirius into them. Sirius smiles slightly before he steps into them and they embrace for a long moment.

I distinctly hear some sniffling coming from both of them but even till this day, they claim that they were not crying.

I heard them whispering to each other but I awkwardly stared at James' lamp and tried to concentrate on that so that I wouldn't intrude on their intimate moment.

After a while more of hugging, I look up at the two of them and see James lightly skimming his hands down Sirius' sides. I could practically see Sirius stiffen and awkwardly try to get out but James was keeping him perfectly safe between his Qudditch-molesting hands. I huff and march over to them to try to break them apart. James was in some sort of complete trance and somehow after a few minutes of trying to get them away from each other, I ended in between them. Talk about awkward.

I stared upwards towards the heavens for a moment before I tried to wriggle my way out. I had no idea what Sirius was doing but I had a slight suspicious that he had fallen asleep somehow.

"Mmm…" James murmured as he kept his arms around us and rocked us back and forth. After a while of slightly pushing James off, I breathed in deeply in annoyance and instead caught James' intoxicating scent. And then I didn't want to leave. But I had to. So with extreme effort, I got one of my arms free and lifted it up to James' head where his chin was resting on my head. I reached up, without looking up, and smacked him in the face as hard as I could. James' chin dug into my head as he reacted in shock and then he withdrew his arms from around us.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slight longing to have them there again. No matter how cheesy that might sound.

For a while, James and Sirius awkwardly shift their feet in embarrassment and avoid each other's eyes.

"So…" I start without knowing where I was going with it. "I'm going to leave you guys alone so you both can wrap your heads around this." Nice, I think in my head as I turn around and walk out of the door. I managed to diffuse an awkward situation, well for myself really, and gave James and Sirius their desperately needed quality time. And I have a feeling that James needs to realise that although it looks like Lily, it is not Lily. I don't really want another awkward hugging moment again. No matter how nice it was to be squished next to James.

As I walk out, I am reminded of a certain dilemma. Remus had recently hinted to me that I am too much like myself; that I need to be more like Sirius. I need to be more boisterous and mischievous, especially in class.

I smile evilly as a plan begins to form in my head.

One hour ago, Sirius' POV:

Adam is a very ugly crier; I think as I awkwardly pat his back and mumble that I need to go. He's in such a state of despair that he doesn't even notice that his "date" just walked out on him.

As I walk past the dinner table, I quickly cut a piece of his steak and stuff it into my mouth. The lukewarm juices burst into my mouth with every bite and roll my eyes heavenward in ecstasy.

"Damn, that is some good steak." I mumble to myself as I step out of those torturous heels and walk out of the Room of Requirement. Before today, that room held only good memories. But now those memories are taken over by that extremely awkward experience. And all because of some damn lamp.

But even with all that has happened in the last week, I can't help but feel that this experience has been kind of…fun, for lack of a better word. I mean, with the Marauders, this probably wouldn't have happened to me. And it's been cool to finally get to know Lily.

I have to admit that I always had a mild-strong dislike toward Lily because of all the things she has done to James. She never knew what James was like behind closed doors after she had went off on one of her insult tirades. He used to get really depressed and not come out of the dorm for several hours or days if he could. And when he finally did get out of the dorm, he acted like nothing had happened. We never knew what to do but act like nothing had happened as well. But it always killed me not knowing what was going on with him. I was his best friend, after all; he told me everything. Just not anything that had to do with Lily.

I've always acted cheery around Lily when James is around but inside, I was seething. How dare she talk to him like that and expect that nothing happened to him? She was as bad of a bully as she claimed that James and I were.

But then this whole switching bodies thing happened and I realised that Lily never meant any harm. She's just has this weird perception of James that makes her think that he's infallible and that he would never feel any human emotions like devastation. She's rather blind when it comes to him. And the fact that James has always acted like nothing bothered him only enforced her skewed perception of him.

And then I noticed that Lily was acting like she fancied him. And that is when I knew that our situation was a blessing and not a nightmare. Finally, Lily will stop trashing James and I'll never have to see James so depressed ever again. And the more that I hung around Lily; the more that I realised that James and Lily are actually quite alike.

They both laugh about the same thing: puns. James loves them to death. Every single time a pun is voiced, he is in hysterics. Strangely enough, the same thing happened to Lily when one came up in our conversation a few days ago.

They have obsessions about the same food too. I swear I almost fell over when Lily practically climbed over me to get to the treacle tart one night. Similarly, my arm has very nearly been dislocated because James tore my arm away from the treacle tart so fast in fourth year. I should've known…

Not in just the small ways are they alike. James and Lily have the same nature. They're both stubborn beyond belief and once they've decided their opinions and thoughts about something very rarely do they change.

And, although most people don't know this about James, they are both very serious about their academics. James is a lot more lax (and secretive) about it; he truly is the definition of the term "night owl" because he can stay up for hours to study and finish his homework. He never goes to sleep without having done everything. And he would shoot me if I ever told anyone about it. He thinks it will ruin his bad boy reputation that describes a handsome bloke that has effortlessly perfect grades.

And obviously, Lily has some of the best grades of our class and is very anal about it. There is rarely a moment during the school week where she isn't studying for something.

With all those aspects in mind, I am certain that once we get back to our own bodies I will be able to get them together. But then I see what is waiting for me on the couch.

Ella and James are peacefully sleeping next to each other, all cuddled up and cozy. I feel like smashing something but instead, I just walk forward with my fists clenched to the dorm and in the dorm, I steal some pajamas from the clothes drawer next to mine and put them on. For some reason, I feel most comfortable when I'm wearing the least amount of clothing. Call me a man slut, I don't care. I flop onto my bed roughly, suddenly hit by a wave of exhaustion and go to sleep in possibly the worst mood ever.

When I wake up, I am in a better mood. Just because they were sleeping next to each other doesn't mean anything. Besides, my plan to get James and Lily together is even more detrimental now. And with that, I decide to go my old dorm to see if Lily is there. I want to tell her my new plan. But when I get there, Lily and James are sitting on James' bed obviously having a moment. I open my mouth to make a remark on that when I notice the expressions on their faces.

A faint alarm goes off in my head and I instantly know that something bad has happened. My mind goes in whirls. What could have happened?

And then Lily says something that I never would have expected.

"James knows. I had to tell him…due to certain circumstances."

I curse in my head. Why? This doesn't go along with my plan! How am I supposed to get them together if when James thinks of Lily, he thinks of me in her body!

I am about to start complaining when James stands up and beckons me into his arms. I am incredibly surprised and very touched. This is my true brother. Someone that can see that it's me on the inside and not even care that the outside doesn't match. Well, it doesn't hurt that the outside is of the girl of his dreams…

I am enjoying our manly embrace until I feel James' hands start to skimp down my sides. I twitch a bit unconsciously and make to get out of the hug as soon as possible but Lily beats me to it. Somehow she prods James and tries to separate us quite gruffly when she shoves herself in-between us. I roll my eyes into my head in annoyance. Only she would do that.

Finally we disentangle after a few moments and a sniffle a bit. In surprise, I put my hand on my face and feel wetness. I was crying…

I try very hard to avoid James' eyes. Now what am I supposed to do?

Before I know it, Lily has left us in the dorm alone. For another few moments, we just stare at opposite sides of the room before James sighs and walks to the bed where he splays himself there. He digs his hands into hair like he always does when he's confused and doesn't know what to say.

He has his eyes closed while he says to me. "Sirius, what. The. Fuck?"

I realise why he has his eyes closed. "Open your eyes, James. I might look like Lily but Lily is not the one that has had to pull your head out of the toilet several times." I say with no small amount of hostility.

James' eyes fly open and he stares at me for a while with no expression. "I know it's you in there but…" He closes his eyes again and shakes his head rapidly. I walk fast toward him and slap him hard in the face.

"I am Sirius. I know that is hard to comprehend right now but your brain needs to realise immediately that what usually looks like Sirius is Lily and what usually looks like Lily is really Sirius. Do you think it can handle that?" I ask him slowly, like he is a five year old. James slowly nods and looks up at me from where he was staring at his lap.

His face dissolves into a soft expression and he looks like he wants to kiss me (UGH!) but his face changes quickly into a very worried and scared version.

"Sirius…Lily said something to me before you came in. She said that I only think about her as a prize, as something that I haven't managed to get into my bed yet…That isn't true, right?" I am stunned into silence for a few moments.

James has never been unsure about his feelings for Lily. Never. Before he hated her, then he liked her, and now he loves her. He has never been unsure that what he has felt towards her has been one of those three.

"James, are you kidding me? Since when have you ever been uncertain about the way you feel about Lily? Don't you remember those rants you would go on about how good her hair smells from when she walked past you, or how much you want to have her babies? Hell, even when you hated her, you knew for certain that you hated her." I sigh and run my hand through my hair in agitation.

"I mean, if there is one person that knows your feelings for Lily, it's you. Lily doesn't know shit about it. She wasn't there when you locked yourself into the dorm for days after that incident by the lake. She wasn't awake when you went to go see her at the infirmary when that potion exploded in her face. She doesn't know anything about this. She just knows what's on the surface."

James slowly nods and seems more convinced. He takes on a pondering expression.

"You know, you're wiser now that you're in Lily's body. I don't remember you ever being like this. I guess Lily's body as rubbed off on you." I roll my eyes and James gets hysterical. Chocking over his breath, he can't get over how funny he is. I decide I'll help him out.

I smack him hard on the head and James stops laughing long enough to clutch his head in pain. I smile. I am a Black for a reason after all.

I make a quick decision. "James, I have a proposal for you." James perks up from his slumped position and stares at me with calculating and cautious eyes.

I smile brightly in excitement. "I suggest that you take advantage of this situation." I say with a self-satisfied tone.

James looks at me and laughs. "What, are you going to let me fondle Lily's boobs?" I draw back and gasp with my hands protectively over her boobs.

"Hell no! How can you even suggest that? First of all, incredibly creepy and second of all, probably not as satisfying than if it was actually happening, third, Lily would kill me if she found out. And lastly, do you really think you would want to knowing that, technically, these boobs are your best friend's for the moment?" I smirk with satisfaction and James' once laughing face grimaced deeply.

"What I meant was that you should use this situation to further your advances toward Lily. I know for a fact that she has already…lightened up towards you, shall we say." James stares at me hungrily at this. I smile slightly.

"What I'm getting at is, she fancies you. And this is your moment to shine. Act as charming as you can but treat Lily like she is me. To everyone else, she is a Marauder so treat her like it." I pause and think if I should add anything else.

"And for fuck's sake, stop staring at me at every minute! Seriously, no wonder Lily hated you. You're her personal stalker!" James blushes heavily and stares at his lap.

"Sorry." He mumbles. I roll my eyes.

I clap my hands together. "Now, I was going to train you for Operation Tiger but it seems like you're ready." I wipe a fake tear away and smile as James stares at me in confusion.

I elaborate. "Your speaking problem around Lily where you blurt out the most inappropriate comment possible is cured. Because you know that who is inside this magnificent body is someone you're not trying to impress, you haven't blurted a single inappropriate comment or blurted out your love for me once. Although, I suspect you have many times in your head." I smile as James looks away sheepishly away from me. "Nevertheless, I believe that when you are confronted by Lily's presence, you will be comfortable because of the presence of my body. Plus, I'm not leaving you alone with her for a second." I wink at James as he crumbles onto his bed and moans.

This should be interesting, I muse in my head.

A/N: Ah, and a cliffhanger ends it! Please review!


End file.
